


孤岛

by starless0912



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0912/pseuds/starless0912
Summary: 戴上眼镜的佐伯克哉第一次向喜欢的人告白以后，没得到任何回应不说，还出门就被车撞了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 坑大慢慢填。

戴上眼镜，找回自我之后的佐伯克哉一度以为自己可以掌控整个世界，后来他才发现即使是现在的自己也有无能为力的时候，比如⋯⋯他终归躲不过命运安排的天灾人祸。

在他正式前往MGN工作的前一晚，他遭遇了车祸。然后当他醒来的时候，已经过去了半年。

他并没有落下什么难以治愈的疾病，唯一的麻烦是车祸之前的某些记忆似乎出了问题。比如他无论如何也想不起来他被车撞飞的时候怎么会出现在一个无论距离公司还是他自己住处都不近的街区。

但是这并没有给他造成多大的困扰，毕竟事发已久追究也毫无意义。直到他以不可思议的速度康复出院回到公司之后，问题才降临。半年并不是很长的时间，但是也足够某些事发生。比如原本许诺给他的职位早已易主，比如原本劲头很猛的Protofeiba项目因为缺少合适的领导者最终销声匿迹，再比如⋯⋯他一直憧憬着的那个男人，御堂孝典，已经离开了MGN。

时间上推算就是自己出事故之后不久的事，也许原定就是由自己接替他的位置吧⋯⋯路过开发部部长的办公室时他不禁有点感慨，耗费了那么多心力来到这MGN，但是到头来事与愿违。

并不是抱怨公司把自己塞进了随便什么冷板凳部门里，毕竟还没上任就已经请了半年病假的员工还未被辞退就已经该感恩戴德了。说到底他还是在在意，此时此刻本该被自己追赶上的那个男人。

他为什么会离开MGN，佐伯克哉并不清楚。但是那个身影自从初见就已经刻进了他的心中。他依稀记得出事之前每天全力以赴试图走进他的世界，他同样也存留着一些疯狂的幻想。那些沾满黑暗欲望的图景直到现在也会偶尔出现在他的梦里，那个男人挣扎着呻吟着沉沦在快感中的风光，逼真的令他心悸。

他真的应该把他绑起来的，绑在自己身边，这样他就不会趁自己躺在病床上插着管子的时候逃跑。

可惜为时已晚。

难道他只能永远追逐着他的背影么。

其实现在为止，连背影都已经看不到了呢。

不是没有打听过他的消息，但是那男人的交接办的相当仓促，加上之前似乎还无故旷工了一段时间，整个公司上下，包括大偎专务在内都不知道他的去向。

这完全不是御堂会做出来的事，就连他会丢下自己的心血离开都很不可思议。也许是真的遇到了什么事⋯⋯他试图调查，但是理所当然的无疾而终。

消失了的男人，毫无挑战性的工作，他的MGN生活逐渐变成煎熬。

空虚膨胀着叫嚣，他感觉有个空洞在自己胸腔里扩大，不断的将什么东西吸进去，逐渐形成了巨大的黑色漩涡。他试图发泄，于是他尽情的虐待那个时不时光顾他幻想的御堂，他痛苦的哭泣的表情不能让他满足但至少能让他兴奋，反正他根本想象不出来那个男人会对他笑。

于是他的手加快了速度，他射了出来，可那一瞬间的快感转眼就被漩涡吞噬了。他望着手上的精液只感觉加倍的空虚⋯⋯那与御堂，御堂孝典的感觉根本无法相比。

他愣了一下，然后冷笑了出来。就好像他品尝过御堂孝典的感觉一样。

  


再怎么悔恨人生还是要继续，他的能力是真的自然不会被低微的职位局限住。很快他就获得了晋升⋯⋯被调派到名叫Suro的美容业子公司做总经理，听起来职位很高端，但是半死不活的子公司总裁相比MGN的普通小职员也不知道哪个更好些。不过对于佐伯克哉来说，至少空间更大，好歹还有些动力。

全身心投入工作之后时间就过的快多了，公司很快就有了起色，又是半年过去，Suro已经以焕然一新的面貌成为了时下热门话题。

然后，在佐伯加班加点疲于奔命的时候，仿佛是为了奖励他一般，他与御堂孝典重逢了。

  


* * *

  


在与L&B的合作企划上看到那个名字时他相当惊诧。尽管他之前就隐隐从对方的方案中读出了御堂的影子，但是当他实实在在面对这四个字的时候，那压抑已久的欲望顿时复苏。签约的前夜他很没出息的失眠了，整晚都在思考他要以什么样的态度面对他。

他希望御堂是看着他的，注视着他⋯⋯他当然会这样做吧，毕竟自己可是已经有足够资格和他并肩的合作者。但是仅仅这样他就能满足了么。

当然不可能。

说实话他更不希望御堂以纯粹公事的目光看着自己，就连先前那种针锋相对的鄙夷目光也好过无机质的视线⋯⋯那样多少他还能透过带着私人感情的眼睛看到那个男人的一点真心。这时他很庆幸御堂从来没跟自己客套过，不管是不是因为不屑。

所以如果明天他反而跟自己玩起这些，佐伯估计会失控。

就这样几乎是患得患失的过了一整夜，他的不安在他坐在L&B的会客室达到了极点。他竭尽全力的维持着一贯的营业表情，心却在厚重西装的掩盖下沸腾。眼下就连他自己都不明白他到底为什么如此紧张——那种感情只有紧张二字可以形容，与喜悦和期待都相去甚远，那种感情让他丝毫不觉得快乐，反而，很想逃跑。

他不明白为什么。

但是所有的一切躁动都在那男人推开门的瞬间停止了，仿佛万钧雷霆悬在半空飘下时却轻柔的如同羽毛落地，而那男人所做的一切只是推开门走进来，步伐沉稳而坚定。他的眼神深不见底，却落定在佐伯身上，一直都没有离开。

佐伯就这样平静了下来，安心无比的，向他伸出手去。那男人自然是握上，尽管只是礼节性 的轻触指尖，他却感到对方一丝微弱的战栗。于是他更加开心，仿佛掌握了丢失已久的主动权，他现在明白御堂对这场会面一样怀着复杂的心情。而且，更让他愉快的是，那男人和他一样渴望着见到彼此。

尽管那男人表现的，如自己所言，仿佛初次见面。

但是他就是能看出来，他对待自己已经与以前完全不同。

他不知道自己凭何突然了解那人那么透彻，明明应该没怎么真正相处过，但是却能看懂他每一个眼神每一个小动作。

他没有闲暇思考背后的原因。他的思维在迅速的结网，转眼间这狭小的会客室在佐伯眼里已经变成了一个粘稠的茧。如果说先前印象里的御堂只是一个被憧憬的符号的话，那现在的他已经成为了他一个鲜活的，触手可及的猎物，而且从对方的眼神来看，他的猎物正在自投罗网。

来吧，御堂先生。他迎着他的目光望进去，试图看清自己在他眼里的形状。你让我等的太久了。

  


* * *

  


时至深冬，呼吸间牵扯出的白色雾气似乎是凝成白雾悬在街上。结束这过场一般的签约，佐伯离开L&B踏上了归途。他没有回过头，他当然不需要回头，他的手心捏着御堂的名片，他没有回头的理由——那名片上的电话号码他已经熟记在心。

然而只要他回过头去，他就可以看见御堂孝典站在他几步之遥的距离，因寒冷僵硬着身体，眼带茫然双唇紧抿，如是伫立，目送着大面积的阴影吞噬掉街灯照耀在他身上的温柔的光芒。

他从来都没有回头的理由，但那眼神中包含的思绪太过复杂，仿若漆黑又顽强的藤蔓植物，在那男人身上生根，蔓延出来，将佐伯缠住，在他身体之上铺满阴翳。于是他停下脚步，那一瞬间的迟疑似乎给了身后男人追上来的机会。但是他终归是向后看了一眼，仿佛是滑稽的木头人游戏一样，那个男人就这么定在了原地。

“⋯⋯御堂先生？”

他出口的语气极其迟疑。这男人的表现太过反常，早已超出了他所认识的御堂孝典的范畴。那一瞬间他不知道自己在期待什么，他的脑海中描绘出了两个截然相反的画面——他想要这男人冰冷而高傲的等着自己征服，然而他也想要这男人走过来，主动的，迎合自己。

然而御堂从来都没让他如愿以偿过，他确实走了过来，但是那副初次见面的面具依旧粘在他的脸上。那样的表情使他无法触及，但他们之间的距离却被一点点拉近。

“佐伯。”一贯的省略了敬语的称呼，之后他就沉默了，仿佛不知从何开口一般。

座右铭是先发制人的男人居然如此轻易的让出主动权，这让佐伯感到惊讶。猎物越是蓄势待发他就越想要和他兜圈子。“工作上有什么遗漏了⋯⋯？”他装出漫不经心的语气发问，视线却偷偷打量着眼下满身破绽的御堂。

“与工作⋯⋯无关。”也许是因为自己并没有直视他的双眼，御堂的视线反而凝聚在自己的脸上。

“原来如此⋯⋯”确认对方心意的瞬间，佐伯向前一步， 两人瞬间几乎贴在一起：“那样的话⋯⋯就是私人⋯⋯的事了？”

御堂倒吸一口凉气，瞬间向后退却的表现让自己联想到炸毛的刺猬：但他及时抓住了对方的手腕：“怎么⋯⋯这不是你期望的事吗？”

“你⋯⋯”

他没有躲开，在佐伯的逻辑里，这就是默认——更何况他还有更明显的证据，那男人冻的苍白的脸已经慢慢开始恢复血色，呈现出更为热情的红晕⋯⋯

⋯⋯他的视线一直都没有离开过。

⋯⋯佐伯可以看穿他的所有小动作。

⋯⋯但他的眼睛却深不见底。

那样的对视之中自己仿佛要沉没进去，这种溺毙一般的知觉让他心跳加快喘不上气，于是他干脆闭上眼吻上那男人的嘴唇，仿佛要从对方那里掠夺终末前的最后一口氧气一般的，深吻。

也许因为窒息，那男人在挣扎，然后逐渐脱力，同他一起浸没吧，也许他们可以一起堕落⋯⋯

那一瞬间陌生的惊悚感自尾椎向上刺入脑干，让他放开了自己的猎物。那男人却浑然不觉，仿佛依旧沉醉其中挂着性感且诱人的表情喘息着。

那模样同自己的想象实在太过接近，足够他意乱情迷。

于是他情不自禁的靠近，却被对方躲开。“⋯⋯你居然会做出这种事⋯⋯”他骂，语气恼怒的毫无说服力，“你不是说，我们是初次见面吗⋯⋯”

“你很在意这个？”他不知不觉环上御堂腰际的手轻轻磨蹭着，“我并不是有意这么说的⋯⋯毕竟只是曾经的同事关系，合作时间也不长⋯⋯被人误会有太过亲密的联系反而不好吧。”

漫不经心的回答，却让怀中的身体瞬间失温。他疑惑的望向对方的脸，正对上他满眼的无可置信：“⋯⋯你说同事关系？”

“现在⋯⋯当然不止是同事关系了嘛⋯⋯”他再次试图靠近，这次却被毫不留情的猛然推开。“你在开什么玩笑⋯⋯！”那男人低吼着，“那之前⋯⋯你真打算当作都没发生过？”

之前。这个词仿佛一个暗号，瞬间唤起了见到这男人开始就在心底角落里生长的违和感。他们本来就是同事关系，这男人一贯都是高不可攀的仿佛台湾言情小说里霸道总裁一般的人物⋯⋯凭何突然对他如此上心？

除非，根本不是同事关系⋯⋯？

他的记忆有一点问题，也许他和御堂发生过什么，但是因为那场车祸的关系⋯⋯被自己忘掉了？

而且，他一直都在怀疑御堂离开MGN的理由。

几秒钟的思考让还被他拉扯着的男人结成冰块，“放开⋯⋯我。”他的声音有一丝颤抖，没来由的使自己心悸。

没多少迟疑，佐伯决定如实相告。

“御堂先生大概不知道我之前出过车祸的事吧。”

御堂一怔，大概根本没料到这种韩剧里都不屑于再用的桥段居然还会发生在现实生活中。然后佐伯向他解释了自己遭遇车祸，以及昏迷了半年之后转醒记忆混乱的事实。在他的讲述中对方的脸色又一点点苍白下去，尤其听到自己出车祸的时间和地点时几乎已经开始发抖。

在这个烂俗的故事结束之后，他似乎还没缓过神，梦呓一般的问：“所以⋯⋯你都忘掉了？”

“只不过有些细节记不清楚⋯⋯但是如果御堂先生这么说，那么⋯⋯我们之前发生过什么吗？”

“并不是你想的那样⋯⋯”他几乎带着痛苦的神色摇头，完全与自己的否认背道而驰，“既然如此⋯⋯那就这样吧⋯⋯我先回去了。”

“等等⋯⋯”他下意识的，再一次抓住男人的手腕。那男人没挣开，但他能感觉到他颤抖的比看上去还要厉害得多。那一瞬间佐伯居然觉得不知所措，然而口舌却先于思想吐出诱惑的言语：“御堂先生，不管怎么样，就算我不记得也好，过去的事都已经过去了。这半年内我一直都在想着你，”尽管并不是什么正派的想象，但是这也不能算谎言，“直到刚才你追上来我才确定，你对我也有着相同的感觉不是吗⋯⋯既然如此，过去有什么关系吗？”

是的。过去很重要吗。他从未因为丢失的记忆感觉困扰。他绝对不允许投怀送抱的男人因为一些无关紧要的往事从他指尖溜走。

那个男人站住了，似乎是被说动，又似乎完全没有听进去。他回过身缓缓地抬起头望着他，尽管他的情绪激动双眼湿润，佐伯所能看懂的也只有这一点而已。他突然发现这个男人的一切对自己而言都是矛盾的——自己对他的反应也是一样，眼下他一面感到新鲜而好奇，另一面⋯⋯则是莫名其妙的焦躁。

“你说的真轻松⋯⋯”他的眉角抽动着，突然抬起手抓住了佐伯的衣领，他比佐伯要高，所以这动作逼着佐伯踮起脚尖，“⋯⋯混账。”他的语气带着一点狠意，然而停顿许久所能骂出口的也只有这一个词⋯⋯他从来都不是会骂人的人，但是他的动作他的表情都好像在诉说着他的愤怒。

但是他吻了上来。

仿佛缓慢的救赎一般，轻柔的吻。

唇上的触感让佐伯心里的焦躁熔化成暖流，理所当然的抱紧他，好像抓住咬钩的鱼一般，抓紧。他加深了那个吻，一并断了他们的所有退路。

那时的他还不知道，搁浅的并不是怀里的鱼。

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

合约已经签订三天，双方负责人应该正式碰面并且开始推行合作⋯⋯这本来没什么特殊意义，但此时佐伯克哉却坐在自己的办公室里，眉头紧皱着，等待那个⋯⋯L&B代表到来。

是的，他等的当然就是御堂孝典。

三天前的那个晚上，佐伯抱了他。御堂的表现超乎他的想象，那男人当然是完美的，各种意义上的从内到外都毫无瑕疵⋯⋯而且他非常热情，敏感惊人的身体在自己手中滚烫的像是要从内部化开。然后他就这么在他体内高潮了，仿佛梦境之中一般的，拥着他昏睡过去。

然后次日早上那男人不知所踪。

他在陌生的床铺上醒来，拖着一身缱绻，面对的却是一个冰冷的不告而别。那一瞬间他以为自己真的在做梦，然而自己的身上还残留着那男人的香水味道。

怒火迅速的燃烧起来，他点了一根烟，坐在床边思考着。罗列了各种可能性之后，佐伯猛然发现这种假设毫无意义——无论御堂在玩什么把戏，他都不打算奉陪。主动权是自己的，他必须想办法夺回来。

然而他没有给御堂打电话，就仿佛什么也没发生过一般的，等了三天。那男人自然也没有联系他，所以这次会面是那晚之后他们的第一次见面。

他一样也在期待，只是那种期待的含义和三天前已经截然不同了。

然后御堂走了进来，他没有敲门，就这么打开门直接走进来。那时两人谁也没有打招呼，目光交汇在空中似乎就已经锁闭了一切声响。

他沉默的望着那个男人径直走近，在他办公桌对面坐下。

那表现失礼的仿佛像是示威。

然而佐伯反而觉得兴奋。

“又见面了呢，御堂先生⋯⋯”下一秒，营业用微笑已经在唇际绽开，“这几天过得如何？”

御堂毫无破绽的跟着笑起来：“承蒙关照⋯⋯”

也许这男人三天前的失态给自己留下了太深的印象，他几乎忘了御堂孝典绝非可以轻易听从自己摆布的人物。这几天的时间足够让他重新建立起一座固若金汤的堡垒，将他佐伯克哉锁闭在城池之外。

这并没有什么值得惊讶的，但是佐伯所困惑的是他这样做的目的。

如果需要如此防备他，那究竟是为什么要主动诱惑他。

  


“⋯⋯我们还需要进行进一步的调研，以降低风险。”

那一瞬间他并未明白御堂的所指，低头看了一眼文件，才发现他推迟了第一批开架产品的上市时间。

“御堂先生未免有点太过小心谨慎⋯⋯而且这批产品是和我们新服务项目相同主题，同步推进不是更具连贯性吗？”

说出来的话不知觉间带了点抱怨的语气，发现时却也收不回来。那男人似乎也注意到了这一点，微微低下头眼神却扬起来：“恕我直言，贵公司从未推出过此类产品，而且⋯⋯不久之前贵公司的总体表现还⋯⋯极其一般，”御堂的眼睛闪烁了一下，“小心谨慎也是理所应当的⋯⋯佐伯社长。”

这基本已经是挑衅了，怎么看也不像是专业的乙方代表会使用的措辞。然而比起那些刻薄的评价，他对他的称呼反而更让自己烦躁。

佐伯社长。

明明三天之前，他还直呼过自己的名字。

  


久违的针锋相对之下翻滚着汹涌暗流，佐伯隐隐有种既视感，仿佛还是初次见面，他凭借三寸不烂之舌说服眼前的男人交给自Protofeiba的代理权。

唇枪舌战佐伯终究是占了上风的，进退间就着所有提案逐条讨论下来，正式企划成型时已经很接近下班时间。

客套得近乎生疏的握手之后便是理所当然的告别。那时两人之间短暂的沉默了数秒，然后御堂开始整理文件。他的动作很慢，慢的几乎磨蹭。而佐伯则一如既往干脆利落的起身，走向门口，为他打开了门。

注视着这一串动作的御堂在看到佐伯的营业性笑容之后抿了抿嘴唇，终归也未开口，一改之前的拖沓抓起围巾就向门口走去。

他的步伐带着风。但是他们从来都没那么容易擦肩而过。

佐伯在御堂路过他的一瞬间出手抓住了他的手腕。

于是那男人整个人顿住，转过头来时投向他的事先已经与之前的公事公办截然不同。他没有等佐伯发话，而是说出了大概一直吞在嘴边的邀请——

“如果，没有别的安排⋯⋯要不要一起吃晚饭？”

他的视线漂来游去，这让习惯了被注视的佐伯非常不习惯。

“抱歉，我这几天很忙⋯⋯实在没有去寻欢作乐的时间。”

一字一句的出口，只为了多看一点他的表情。经过那晚之后这样的邀约从上到下都写满了暧昧的隐喻，因此御堂孝典大概从来也没计算过被拒绝的可能性。

他的眼睛眯了起来，想要抽回手的动作完全是下意识的无谓挣扎：“⋯⋯如果是因为那天早上，我其实⋯⋯”

原来他还记得那天早上的事啊。

不过佐伯眼下并没有听对方解释的心情，捏着他手腕的手用上些许力道，拉扯间凑过去对他耳语：“所以⋯⋯今晚，直接来我家吧。地址我会发给你，我是记住了你的手机号的哟。”

  


* * *

佐伯就那样心怀隐晦的期待一直等到下班，然后编辑好了短信将自己的住址和约定时间发送给御堂。他不确定对方会不会赴约，那男人离去的仓皇并未给他留下一丝线索。但他径自回家准备好了晚餐，并将那瓶作为礼物的红酒一并摆在桌上。

御堂喜欢红酒，这事他隐约记得，尽管并不确定是在何处得知的。然而那不重要，因为酒不是用来讨好那人的。

温暖的灯光照耀着一桌的佳肴，深绿色的玻璃瓶闪烁着诡光。

佐伯半倚在门廊边上凝视着那酒瓶，心里几乎有种疑惑般的既视感。

事到如今他居然犹豫了。

他早就知道这是一场赌博，而直到此时此刻他才意识到，赌博是会输的。

然而他已饥渴难耐，数月来如同狼蛛般蛰伏织网，他不打算因为什么荒谬的直觉就将自己的美餐放走。

而御堂在那时敲了门。

佐伯瞥了一眼腕表，时间分秒不差。

他的嘴角向上翘起，几乎已经无法维持一个纯良的弧度。

  


“欢迎光临寒舍，御堂先生。”佐伯把门打开，那男人理所当然地站在外面，“晚餐已经准备好了，或者⋯⋯御堂先生并不饿？”

御堂一言未发，只是略略点头算是招呼。佐伯侧身让他走进，同时观察着男人的身影。相比于工作时仿若出鞘利刃的凌厉气势，现在的他终于再次露出了些许破绽：他只走了两步就停在了玄关尽头，近乎于紧绷着全身，似是在掩盖什么小动作。

而门就在他身后被佐伯关上，沉重响声昭告着夜晚的开场。

御堂回过头看他，犹豫半秒，出口的第一句话是：“你就住在这里吗？”

“不要嫌弃的这么明显吧⋯⋯”佐伯微笑着，一边说着毫不相干的话一边靠近，“我是想过换公寓，但是一直有事耽搁⋯⋯”

他边寒暄边伸出手，试图为御堂脱下外套，那男人却突然转过身来打断了佐伯的动作。

瞬间转换成面对面的姿态，佐伯自是没有后退。但他本来以为那是一个防卫性质的动作——直到他看清御堂的表情。

他发现自己误会了御堂僵硬的原因。

那男人大概，自进门起，就一直期待着自己做些什么。

  


于是顺理成章的，他悬在半空的双手落了下来环在御堂的腰间，将那还带着寒气的身体用力搂紧。

御堂没有抵抗的意思，反而垂下眼睑瞥他。

佐伯当然明白那眼神的暗示，所以他的手顺着御堂的脊背摸上去，牵扯着他的头发逼他抬起脸，然后自己的嘴唇粗暴地押了上去。

那些动作不需要理智在场。

他不需要思考什么阴谋或陷阱，不需要在他用力吮吸御堂舌尖的时候，不需要在他们湿滑的嘴磨蹭在一起的时候：那猥亵的水声在这狭小的走廊里回荡的那么响亮，他什么都不需要考虑。

他凭着本能就可以把御堂推到墙上，刺激他已然半勃起的阴茎，将他们的下体靠在一起摩擦。

而当佐伯再拉开距离时，他的双眼已被漆黑的恶意熏得发干。

在御堂喘息的时候他用自己的手隔着布料确认他的形状和热度，逼迫那男人细碎的呻吟起来。他几乎是冷酷地审视着那男人陷于情欲间的形貌，心中只留下欲壑难填的大口。

“这么主动呢⋯⋯准备好负责了？”

他问得漫不经心，撩拨的动作却如同拷问。

“会来这里⋯⋯就已经表示有了觉悟了吧⋯⋯”御堂深深吸气，抽出手将自己的刘海全部向后拢去。他在出汗，似是被他们两人间的热度蒸笼：那些汗水他抹不掉，而他的手又被佐伯顺势抓住扣在墙上。于是他抬起眼和面前的年轻男人对视，只看到一双掩在镜片下的暗眸。

那一刹那冰凉的寒意顺着尾椎爬上去，但那小小的刹那转瞬即逝。

佐伯以另一只手掌握在他颈间，轻佻挑开他的领结，向外一抽就将那墨绿色的真丝领带卷于手心。

“那就让我看看御堂先生觉悟到哪种程度了吧⋯⋯”

挑衅的宣言已然出口，他没有留给御堂任何反映的时间，拉着对方的手腕将他往卧室带去，不由分说地把人压在单人床上，那男人推拒的双手则被他用自己方才解下的领带捆缚上床头。

之后佐伯居高临下的俯瞰着身下动弹不得的男人，丝毫未怀疑自己这一系列动作娴熟的可疑。

相反他向着御堂微笑，尽管他自己看不见那笑容是志得意满还是装腔作势。他的计划进展的顺利得可怕，他都没有想到御堂就就会这样顺利地任凭自己被他绑在床上。然而在他即将说出自己准备好的台词之时，他却看清了御堂的表情。

那一刻巧舌如簧的佐伯克哉哑口无言。

那男人毫无抵抗的让他怀疑自己的动机。

在他们重逢的那个寒夜之前，他无望的期待着御堂的注视，而在那个孤单的早晨以后，他则绞尽脑汁计划让他只能看着自己一人。

但现在他就在自己的床上，那双眼里确确实实的，只有自己的倒影。

自己所焦虑的到底是什么，他突然无法分辨。重逢那天御堂先是投怀送抱又接着不告而别，令他狂喜又赠他失望，冰火交撞他的理智随即碎裂一地。但是御堂并没有再次失踪，当下他就在自己触手能及的范围内，而佐伯甚至不用为此违逆他的意志。

他突然觉得自己的算计没有意义，或者他至少该给御堂一个解释的机会。

也许他有点操之过急了。

  


那良久的沉默与逼视刺得御堂心生寒意，但他没有移开视线。“佐伯⋯⋯”他叫他的名字，用的几乎是气声，“你想⋯⋯干什么？”

那声呼唤仿佛是透过了佐伯混乱的思绪，将他直接拉回了地面。

他眨了眨眼，发出一声轻笑。他没有开口，而是倾身吻了御堂。唇舌纠缠的同时，佐伯解开对方的纽扣，动作灵活的宛如爱抚。于是三天前由于过去急迫而未能好好探索的肌肤再次袒露在自己面前，被他摸了个痛快。罕见的温柔触碰让御堂僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来，诚实的回应着佐伯的煽情。

在那张狭窄的床上，他们的身体紧密的交缠重叠，难舍难分。

佐伯并不十分清楚他在做什么。他的感官分裂成相反的两个极端，一面他箭在弦上已焦躁难耐，另一面他则慢条斯理的将不知是谁的唾液从御堂的唇际磨蹭到颈间。他吻他的锁骨，吮吸他的肩胛，那湿滑又细嫩的软肉被他含在嘴里，诱惑他咬下去。

他都不敢用力。

尽管他所留下的痕迹正从青白赤地上绽出浅红的花样。

御堂的身体在他身下剧烈起伏着，于是佐伯环上他的腰，如同要将他压制住一般用上力道，他们的下腹就紧贴在了一起。佐伯抬起头看着御堂的脸，那男人的表情和三天前如出一辙：意乱情迷到茫然几近无辜，却偏偏每一个眼神每一声喘息都透出深入骨髓的淫荡来。

简直摄人心魄。

佐伯不敢移开视线，长久的对视能让他确定这男人就在自己的掌控之中。他的手缓缓下滑，托起御堂挺翘的臀部，将剩下的衣物一把扯了下来，然后以手指，温柔又不容拒绝地，深入前不久刚被开发过的肉穴。御堂惊喘，然后，在佐伯审视的视线下意识到自己发出了怎样的声音。他羞耻地别开脸，被佐伯霸道地转回来。

“看着我。”

那好像是这一场性事里他说的第一句话。

“佐伯⋯⋯我⋯⋯”

御堂徒劳地叫着佐伯的名字，而他的声音在他所呼唤的人耳里已不再具备任何意义。佐伯只能看到御堂颤抖着闪着水光的嘴唇，其间吐出的湿润声音则直接灌进了他的大脑。下一秒他抽出了手指，转而抱住御堂的大腿，然后径直贯穿了他。


	3. Chapter 3

淋浴过后，佐伯并没有回到卧室。他把窗户打开一条缝，冷风冲去他身上的燥热感，却无法平复他心里毫无来由的焦躁。他点了烟，几乎想在这小小客厅中踱步，却最终把自己摊开在沙发上。

他断送了一个机会，亲手终结了自己的设计，而这一切发生的让他毫无防备。

他意识到那些时，御堂已经在激烈的射精中脱离到失神。于是他直起身俯瞰着那个被捆绑着，浑身沾满自己精液的男人，但他出乎意料的感到平静，那些在他体内冲撞的戾气竟一并消了声。

然而在他走进浴室时，他才想起，佐伯克哉何曾变成了这样轻易就将主动权拱手让人的货色。

仔细想想御堂的表现，大致可以确定他们在过去，在他所不明了的过去，有过超出一般的接触。他们起点不同，自己也被步步先制，这整个局面已让佐伯觉得危险，而御堂对自己的影响已经令他觉得失控。

仿佛是确认自己的主权一样，他环视这平淡的房间，突然注意到那还堂皇摆在餐桌上，已失去了使用时机的红酒。

佐伯猛地弹起来，烟灰就抖落在他指尖，灼痛驱走他最后一丝缱绻。快速将酒藏在厨房的暗斗里，回到客厅时御堂正好打开门走了出来。

“呃⋯⋯”

做坏事被抓到一般的气氛微妙的环绕在两人间。

佐伯尽力做出自然的样子，才发现那男人上半身只是草草套上了衬衫。于是他走过去把窗户关死，又回到沙发坐下，对着依旧杵在门口的御堂微笑道：“怎么，又想不告而别吗？”

明明是想开玩笑，说出的话却带上了委屈的口气。

御堂一怔，避过他的视线，却来到他身边坐下。

“其实今天⋯⋯我确实是想向你道歉的。”

佐伯不知该回答什么，就干脆掏出烟来点燃。御堂的视线下意识的追逐着那明灭的火光，被照亮的眼眸微微闪动。佐伯更加语塞，只抽了一口，呼出的烟雾似是模糊了他们的间距。

“你要吗？”他将手里的烟晃了晃。

御堂几乎是下意识的伸手去接，佐伯却把手上的烟直接向他嘴边送去。那男人瞥了他一眼，咬住他用过的烟嘴，眼睑顺势垂下。那颤动的睫毛让佐伯呼吸一窒，于是他在御堂松口的瞬间将香烟扔到地上踩灭，双手扳过他的肩膀吻上去。

那男人的唇品尝起来带着清醒的苦涩。

他无奈的发现自己方才思考的无聊困扰已经随着烟雾消散在空中。在可以碰到这怀里的男人时，那些焦躁毫无意义。他不需要担心御堂也背叛他，他只需要确保御堂没有那个机会。

所以他的拥抱很紧，好像他们再也不会分开一样。

  


退回到原来的位置时，佐伯缓缓开了口：“没有道歉的必要吧，如果就一夜情而言，那样消失确实是适宜的做法⋯⋯只不过⋯⋯”

视线交叠时御堂打断了他:“只不过，我并没有把你当作一夜情的对象啊。”

佐伯轻笑：“这就是你的觉悟吗？”

“是啊⋯⋯”御堂也莫名地跟着笑了起来，“佐伯⋯⋯”

“愿意和我交往吗？”

之前独处时的恐惧如同潮水一般涌上，而下一个瞬间就顺着更强大的力量被推回原处。湿漉漉的沙撒了一地，但那阻挡不了他踏上去。他不确定上前抱住他就是自己想要的，可他很清楚此时此刻他无法把御堂推开。

“那是我的荣幸。”

温柔且无害的笑脸摆在他脸上，他伸出手拉住御堂的手腕，正好覆上自己刚才留下的红色勒痕。仿佛那就是彼此牵绊的证明一样，他在那里烙下一吻。

  


“等等⋯⋯你这奇怪的台词是怎么回事？”

气氛瞬间崩坏，佐伯一时也不知道为什么会用那种差劲翻译腔回答他：“⋯⋯都怪御堂先生用的还是十年前国中生的告白方式。”

“⋯⋯还有，手腕变成这样⋯⋯你这混蛋，明天上班如果不小心露出来⋯⋯”

“既然那样就直接来我办公室如何？反正御堂先生现在全权负责这个项目吧。”

“⋯⋯你不会从一开始就在打这种主意吧⋯⋯”

当然不是。佐伯凝视着那男人逐渐用上柔和笑意的脸庞，小心地敛起那些与这平静时光割裂开的恶意和惶惑。他完全没有料到事态会这样发展，但当御堂这样真切的对他笑时，他讨厌不起来。

想看更多。

想得到更多。

想要知道，那男人丢盔弃甲之后，坦白赤裸地站在自己面前时，会挂着怎样的表情。

那时候，他的眼神大概就不会像现在这样，让自己琢磨不透。

  


* * *

  


和御堂交往已经过了一个月，佐伯发现自己其实并没有过分担心的必要。御堂顺从了他的意思每天直接来Suro上班，每天朝夕相处，佐伯除了十分方便以外也没有什么别的想法。

尽管办公室play被御堂严令禁止了。

和他在一起的时间里，佐伯逐渐放松自己的戒心：他甚至不太清楚之前的自己犹豫过什么。

眼前那个一边讲电话一边时不时瞥向他的男人，全身上下没有哪里不让他着迷的。

“Walred的专柜展示也已经谈好了⋯⋯你在看什么？”

面对御堂的诘问，佐伯交叉起十指，堂皇说道：“你。”

“⋯⋯总之目前为止进展十分顺利，不少连锁便利店和百货都下了大额订单⋯⋯”

“那是当然的，新服务开启一周就反响巨大，配套产品怎么可能不受欢迎。”

佐伯一边说一边起身，揽过御堂的肩膀将他困于墙壁和自己的身体之间：“现在还会说什么'风评恶劣'之类的话吗，御堂部长？”

听到那个称呼，御堂微微一震，然而他迎上来的目光却很坦率。

“我当时指的并不是贵公司。”

“我可是众所周知的优秀青年。”佐伯推了推眼镜，露出的笑容任谁都无法招架：“您对我会有什么不满吗？”

仿佛是要证明一般的，他的脸向御堂靠近，悠然吻上对方的嘴唇。

他给了御堂推开他的机会，但是那时的御堂只是怔愣着。在他吮吸那双唇的时候，御堂才后知后觉地抗拒。然而他的手做着自欺欺人的挣扎，他的舌尖却一直在佐伯的唇齿间流连忘返。

佐伯搭在御堂肩膀上的手顺势托住他的后脑，自己则背靠上门板用空闲的手上了锁。那房间顿成密室，而佐伯则更为肆无忌惮的一手揉搓起对方那挺翘的臀部来。

御堂甚至没有对他的爱抚做出反应——他对佐伯的吻迷恋到可疑的地步，让佐伯无法不回应那份热切。

可是那男人总有清醒过来的时候。

  


意识到自己再次打破了亲自定下的原则时御堂陷入了短暂的自我厌恶并且坚决拒绝了佐伯进一步的乱来，相对的，欣然接受了佐伯晚上的邀约。两人装作若无其事熬到下班就迫不及待地跳过晚餐直奔经常光顾的酒店。

尽情的发泄过之后，佐伯坐在床边抽烟。他深吸了一口，烟雾弥漫开的时候御堂渐渐回神。

“还想要吗？”御堂带着奇妙的心情望着眼前的青年可以称得上温柔的微笑，而星火就在他指尖摇曳着。他抬手将额头上被汗水黏湿的刘海拔开，张了张口却发不出声。

佐伯适时将床头的水杯递过去，御堂只抿了一口，说道：“我其实不抽烟。”

“是吗⋯⋯”佐伯又吸了一口，将烟头按在烟灰缸里灭掉，转而扣住御堂的手腕覆在他身上：“那么⋯⋯还想要吗？”

性事之后还散发着浓郁气息的青年这样贴近，御堂艰难的狠下心拒绝。“算了⋯⋯”他扭动着身体想要逃出佐伯的束缚，“你明天⋯⋯不是还要去MGN吗⋯⋯”

“说的也是。”佐伯毫无留恋的起了身，一边穿衣服一边装作随口问道：“说起来，御堂先生当初为什么离开MGN？”

回应佐伯的是一段突兀的沉默。

并不十分意外的佐伯转过头，看着原本慵懒卧在床上的御堂已经半坐起来，裸露着的身体紧绷着。

典型的防卫姿态暴露了他果然有所隐瞒的事实。

佐伯故意靠近了他，明明几分钟前还亲密无间的男人向后退了退，但阻挡不了佐伯的接近。佐伯看着他的瞳孔渐渐放大，漂亮的眼睛里被自己的倒影填满。

“怎么⋯⋯不能说明一下吗⋯⋯”他压低了声音，蛊惑着眼前的男人：“亏我十分期待能与御堂先生共事，没想到睡醒之后你就不见了⋯⋯”

御堂咽了咽口水，喉结随之一动。他的手抬起来试探性的撩开佐伯的刘海，抚摸他的额角。

他的手指沾不上一年前从那里流出来的血。

那是佐伯的记忆被生生掏空的证明。

然而御堂却似乎被那已经淡去的伤痕安了心：“也没有什么特别的理由⋯⋯硬要说的话，是想从头来过吧。”

“很任性哟，这种说法。”

御堂低下头笑了笑。佐伯明白他只会说这么多，也不再白费力气，将散落在地的衣服递给他。两人都穿戴整齐之后走出了房间，御堂以明天的工作为由拒绝了同佐伯一起吃夜宵，然后两人就这样分开，各自回了家。

佐伯打开自己家门的时候突然觉得很冷清。

  


冬夜是如此漫长，他不知道该做什么。再读了一遍自己明天要做的报告，万事周全之后他发现自己坐在沙发上发呆。

思绪百转千回还是停留在御堂上，那男人微笑着向他道别的样子，让他怀疑那场激烈性爱的真实性。御堂能在床上一丝不挂地向他求饶，而转过身他就可以说出再见，连回头都不吝。

佐伯突然想起他们连一次都没有睡在一起过，开房做爱然后分道扬镳，好像每晚的露水情人。

这就是御堂孝典眼里的交往吗。

一股挫败感缠绕上来，那还真是社会人的处理方式，好。他烦躁的掏出手机，在送信界面上踌躇良久最后只打了一个晚安发过去。

御堂很快就给了回复，晚安，一模一样，没有多一个字。

佐伯把手机扔下走进卧室，躺在床上却完全没有睡意。然后他的手向自己下身摸去。见识过那男人货真价实的放荡姿态以后想象变得容易了很多，流着眼泪求饶却语不成句的御堂孝典是最能唤起自己心底那些无法对人言说的邪恶欲念的。那应该是自己的恋人，但他一点怜爱之心都感受不到，相比手上的动作，那可以对他为所欲为的认知更让他兴奋到喘息。

而这一次的释放并没有给他空虚的恶感，反而在他的心里填满了自负。那男人是他的，会是他的。他什么也不用担心。

  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

次日佐伯很早就出发前去了MGN。

Suro新服务系列的配套产品アンネシャ即将在本周投产，这批平价化妆品对应着Suro的新服务，全程交由总公司MGN开发及生产。正因为如此销售利润基本都给了MGN，而Suro大抵只做了推广作用。不过对于佐伯而言，这个项目是Suro拓展业务的开始：如果成功，Suro将成为MGN进军美妆行业的先锋。

怎么可能不成功，佐伯微笑着进行报告，那一个个调研结果和数字全都可以转化成实打实的销量。试用阶段就做到这个地步，加之自己的营销能力，要失败才是比较困难。

他用谦卑的多的措辞表达了相同的意思，结束了演示，然后回到座位上开始收拾文件——他刻意弄出了点动静，因为眼下这房间里的沉默实在太不和谐。

那也是佐伯意料之中的：他的企划无懈可击，但这些高管到底是要问出问题来的：尽管问的对象是他，问题却未必是说给他听的。

佐伯将一打纸撂在桌上，直起了腰，环视着这些依旧在假装读报告的人。他饶有兴味地见证着这一群人的暗斗，无人发觉的轻蔑在他眼底闪动。他不屑于与他们为伍，但也没有蠢到把自己误会成那个掌握全局的人。他知道自己是一枚棋子，但那不影响他的利益到手。

他最后会赢，那样就够了。

然而面对这帮工于心计的中年男人毕竟有点恶心，佐伯随意地移开视线，转向那空出来的演示台，眼前突然滑过御堂坐在那里的画面。

那时一缕肮脏的兴奋向着下半身冲去。

⋯⋯在这会议室里，游刃有余地驳斥御堂的质问，逼他哑口无言，然后⋯⋯

⋯⋯让他戴上羞耻的玩具在人前一本正经的发言，再把他压倒在桌子上侵犯他，让他呻吟哭喊⋯⋯

  


“佐伯君？”

佐伯若无其事地转向开口的平野专务，毫不意外地在他脸上读出厌恶来。那人与大隈专务一向对立，被他提携的自己会被对方排挤是自然的，但是——他的心里生出小小的焦虑感：刚刚那香艳的幻想让那些琐碎言语全在他耳边一晃而过，他并没有听见对方的问题。

现下不是思考自己如何会这样失态的时候，他优秀的大脑迅速投入于寻找一个得体的应对方案。教对方重复问题太不专业且会贬损高层对自己的印象，回答错误则会让那印象更劣一筹。稍加思索，他反问：“平野先生，您为何会觉得产能有问题？”

印象中平野即将投产的新产品被大偎借自己之名打压了不少，此刻他若要提出抗议大概也就只有针对于这一方面了。

“你⋯⋯从没有子公司的产品线初次投产即占用五条生产线的先例！”

Transparent。

“首先，アンネシャ是MGN开发的产品，也是由MGN挂名，Suro只是与其建立了供给关系，所以这并非是子公司的产品。”佐伯推了推眼镜，连打开文件的兴趣都没有，“并且根据试用活动所获得的高评价和网络上已经有的风潮，我认为这样的产量并不过分：毕竟作为平价开架产品，库存不足并没有刺激消费的作用。”

这些全部都是演示中提到过的内容。加上刚才的反问句，佐伯把对方衬托成了明知故问的迂腐人士。他对那自讨苦吃的男人纯良地微笑，加上决定性的一击：“况且，我所联系的代理商已经开出了一半以上的订单了。”

那还是一个保守的说法，但是没必要显得太狂妄⋯⋯对方已经闭了嘴，而沉默再一次袭来。这次他集中着注意力，压下心头的不快。

最后一场会议开得黏黏糊糊，高涨的厌烦之心几乎充斥在在场每一个人心里。终于散会，大隈专务在离开前特地拍了拍佐伯的肩膀。

然而他还留在原位上。不用挂着那副温顺的表情，他的脸罩着沉闷的阴郁。他摘下眼镜揉着鼻梁，好像只是为会议所劳神，然而这种程度对他而言明明不足挂齿。

直到最后一个人也退出会议室，佐伯从座位上弹起来锁上门。然后他转过身，对着空空荡荡的座位，解开了西裤的拉链。

他对待自己勃起的欲望都粗暴到近乎于发泄。

御堂，御堂孝典。他咬牙切齿地念着那个名字，然后仔细回味着那不期而至的几个凌乱片段。但是他无法编造出更多的下流景象，脑海中始终只有几张照片似的妄想，加上那男人断续的娇喘，好像坏掉的色情录像带。

但那已经足够充分到让他射出来了，尽管那时他感觉头都开始疼。

  


_~~到目前为止本文中眼镜撸的次数比他做的次数都要多了⋯⋯~~_

  


清理干净之后，佐伯抓过桌上的眼镜，走出会议室。

他并不知道从什么时候开始戴上和摘下眼镜也不会产生任何变化，但是自从他苏醒，他就再也没有变回过那个软弱无能的佐伯克哉。

然而现在这种状况，这种随时随地都可能被干扰甚至影响工作的境地，使他不由自主的怀疑那个已经消失的人格在他体内苏醒了。

同御堂确立关系那一晚他曾有过的惶恐前所未有地清晰起来：那男人对他的影响比他可接受的程度大得多，以至于——仔细想想，和那人在一起的时候，他连这种自觉都没有。

锦上添花一般的，御堂潇洒道别的背影及时地窜入了他的脑海。

⋯⋯那人已经可以把自己的情绪牵扯到这种地步，而同时大概还能干干净净地抽身而退。

那一刻他终于回忆起自己破落计划的初衷来。

  


佐伯掏出手机，给御堂发送了短信，告知对方一切顺利，并且，让他暂且回去。

他看不见自己的脸，但他大概知道现在他的眼神是怎样的：他现在不能见到御堂，也不能让御堂见到现在的他。

那一路烦躁感几乎麻木了他的感官，喧嚣的城市之音皆降为嗡鸣声在他耳边作响。然而在他回到公司时，突然的安静又让他感到不适。

不过御堂已经照他所说，先行离开了。早已过了下班时间，办公室空无一人。佐伯深吸了一口气，违反条例的点了一根烟，磨磨蹭蹭地开始了收尾工作。繁琐的日常事务让他渐渐冷静下来，开始怀疑是否是自己反应过度：明明现在自己身在这间他与御堂分享了一个多月的办公室里，他也没有在MGN那样失态的反应不是吗。

可就是这样的心态他才会觉得可怕，仿佛连自己的危机意识都被不知不觉地吞噬了一般。

完成收尾的佐伯靠在办公桌上，看着自己指间的香烟慢慢化成灰烬。

他将那烟按灭扔进垃圾桶然后回了家。

  


自家凌乱窄小的房间无法让佐伯产生愉悦感。一边思考着搬家的事，他走进厨房准备开一瓶红方，却在那时看到了柜边的暗斗。

鬼使神差，他将那隐蔽的门打开，伸手进去。

玻璃的冰凉触感清晰地压在他的指尖上。

是的⋯⋯他的计划，他那被冷落的三天间得出的结论，一个行之有效的方法。也许正是他那天的犹豫造就了他现在的狼狈，但是就这么看着那隐没在阴影里的酒瓶，他发现自己依旧是犹豫的。恼人的直觉在他心底深处呐喊着这么做不会给他他想要的结果，可是他现在发现他根本不知道自己想要的结果是什么。

矛盾的思念纠缠着理不清头绪，他干脆放弃，从冰箱里倒出酒来。冰块同玻璃碰撞所发出的脆响让他感觉清醒，而一口酒灌下去又将那清醒感冲淡成更温暖的感觉。佐伯终于感觉放松了些许，自己的手机却恰好响了起来。

来电的人正是御堂孝典。

  


“你主动打来电话还真是少见。”

佐伯放下酒杯，回到客厅坐下。此时此刻，御堂的声音，和那声音中魔力一般让他平静下来的能量，都仿佛证实了他的恐惧般让他如临大敌。他只能压抑着烦躁感以最平常的态度应付御堂和他所讲的工作事项。

他当然知道御堂不是来电话谈公事的，然而他没有出言打断，直到对方沉默下去自己才开口：“御堂先生，这种事明天见面再说也完全可以。”

御堂在电话那边的纠结令他更加焦虑。

但是那男人最后还是把想问的问出了口：“⋯⋯你没事吧？”

他听起来很犹豫，似乎非常担心自己只是无中生有。

“我能有什么事？”

漫不经心地回答，好像那问题没有让佐伯整个人神经紧绷一样。

“不⋯⋯仔细想想，总觉得你叫我先回去⋯⋯有点奇怪。”

他早该知道御堂敏锐的可怕，这样下去，也许就连自己的弱点都会被对方掌握。他只能尽力早点挂上电话：“你想多了，我只是有点累了⋯⋯现在我也已经准备睡了。”

“佐伯——”

“明天见。”

他打断御堂，专横地结束了通话，躺倒在沙发上看着天花板，疲惫感一点一点沿脊背侵袭上来。

他感觉危险，他殚精竭虑说的都是搪塞之词，他早早叫御堂回去是明智之举——

可刚才他用了多大的自制才忍耐住没有要那男人过来自己身边。

  


* * *

  


自从报告会之后又过了半月，アンネシャ的第一批产品在一周后即出货，而这些产品几乎已经全都签成了经销商的订单。

这其中有很大一部分是业务员出身的佐伯回归本行所跑出的功劳。他足够年轻，又长着一张让常人看了就好感顿生的脸，配上可靠又谦和的微笑，居然说服了一些和MGN关系紧张的销售方经营自己的产品。

与耀眼业绩相对的，这两周间佐伯很少在办公室停留。从某种程度上说，那正合他心意——他需要和御堂拉开一点距离以考虑他们目前的关系。

所以他是在刻意疏远御堂，佐伯承认，但是他不觉得他的行动会明显到能让御堂察觉的地步，毕竟他本来也不是什么亲切的人。

但也许是太过忙碌的关系，他并没有思考出什么结果。连日奔忙的佐伯并没有再生出不合时宜的幻想来，即使偶然兴起，来由也不像是他对御堂依赖过度，而更靠近纯粹的，没有亲密行为所造成的，欲求不满。

对于抽象问题的无结果钻牛角尖让他觉得十分不耐烦，而这种几乎是禁欲一般的状况更是戴上眼镜的佐伯克哉完全没有经历过的。

他坐在自己的办公椅里，望向窗外，感觉这一场无谓的恋爱DRAMA实在很蠢。

佐伯刚从客户那里回来不久，情况比想象中还要顺利许多：他本以为这次会谈要耗费整个下午，然而现在才刚刚三点半。

于是今天并没有其他工作安排，本想着干脆将后面的事项也处理完，却听见了叩门声。说了进来之后，他不期然看见御堂推门而入。

佐伯好笑道：“御堂先生，这也算是你的办公室，不必刻意敲门了吧。”

“他们告诉我你已经回来了。”

“啊啊，对方意外的好哄呢⋯⋯”

两个人随口更新着最近的进展，佐伯分着神进行手边的事务，直到话题结束才发现御堂竟然还站在门口。他也没出声询问，只是以疑惑的眼神望着对方。

好像是被佐伯终于转移到自己身上的注意力所鼓舞，御堂清了清嗓子，向前几步停在佐伯的办公桌前：“佐伯⋯⋯今晚要不要来我家？”

佐伯本来就疑惑的眼睛瞪得更大了。

在他们最初交往的时候，几乎每天都能在办公室擦枪走火。在自己家中那张可说是破烂的单人床上做爱的感觉完全称不上舒畅，所以佐伯一直怂恿御堂要去他的家里，然而御堂一直在以各种各样的借口推辞——最后才发展成了固定去酒店的模式。

而现在御堂居然主动邀他。

佐伯不知道他是到底发现了自己有什么不对，还是只是突然转了性：总之是御堂自己提了出来，而他没理由放弃这么好的机会——就这样，他应承了下来。

看着对方眉开眼笑的样子，佐伯感觉这几天的压抑即将在自己身上作反作用功。

“御堂先生，你的日程上还有什么工作吗？”

“诶？”被猛的一问，御堂有些不明所以：“大体上都完成了，接下来我打算⋯⋯”

“很好。”佐伯起身，拿起外套走向门口：“那我们现在就去吧。”

“什——”御堂被那突然的发言骇到，还没来得及反对，佐伯就从衣架上摘下他的大衣向他扔过来。御堂慌忙接住，而对方已经走出了办公室。

无法在社员的众目睽睽下同佐伯争论这种话题，他只能跟了出去，结果就这样跟着脚下生风的佐伯进了电梯。

“⋯⋯你在想什么啊？”两人终于站定之后，御堂发作道：“现在离下班时间⋯⋯”

“反正我们都没有别的安排了不是吗，偶尔为之有什么不好。”佐伯倚在一边，掏出烟和打火机来在手中把玩，头低着用上挑的视线睨他，扬起一抹坏笑：“况且你可以不跟出来啊。”

然而他已经和佐伯处于同一个密闭空间内，御堂大概也清楚自己无路可逃，只好站在那里生闷气。

电梯停在地下停车场，门打开时御堂紧绷的肩膀卸下劲来，认命一般地先走了出去。佐伯站在后面点了烟跟上去，上了御堂的车。

发动的时候，御堂不甘心地转着方向盘：“⋯真是败给你了。”

佐伯无甚反应地吞云吐雾，两秒之后却绷不住嗤笑出声。

是的，他现在心情十分愉快——将工作狂的御堂强行拽出来旷班，还是前往期待了很久的他的家里，做他们两人都心知肚明会发生的事——虽然自己还没整理清楚自己对御堂的感情，但也许抛之脑后也是不错的解决方式，反正只要他还在自己身边，自己所担忧的问题大抵也就不复存在。

仿佛终于安下心来，佐伯用饱含独占欲的眼神注视着御堂孝典，低沉地笑着，好像被喂饱的猫打着满足的呼噜。而原本刻板地强撑着严肃表情的御堂也终于被他所感染，忍俊不禁地和他一起笑起来。

而他们的车就那般平稳地驶出地下车库，奔向了洒满冬日阳光的街道。

  



	5. Chapter 5

在御堂输入开门密码的时候，佐伯站在他身后，配合地看向别处——御堂如果想要他随时登门拜访就不会拖延这么久才带他回来，相比于偷窥，他宁愿设法逼御堂主动将密码告知。

不过御堂公寓所在的大厦实在是，超乎自己想象的高级：尤其是门口那夸张的安保系统，如果告诉他那是什么重要的政府机构他大概也会买单吧。

他无聊地四处张望，御堂耗费在那块小小电子屏幕上的时间未免也有点过长了，让佐伯忍不住问道：“为什么要装这种麻烦的密码锁啊？”

御堂回头瞥了他一眼：“那样就不需要钥匙卡了。”

这理由牵强的甚至没什么逻辑，但没有继续追问的价值。电子提示音响起，御堂把门打开，先行一步进门，对他偏头示意。

于是佐伯跟进去，停在门口，毫不客气地打量着整个公寓。同豪华的配套设施相比，这房间本身又略显朴素——虽然家具都是认得出的上等品牌，可是几乎没有任何必需品以外的东西。就连是家具，也崭新到一看便知缺乏使用。总而言之这房间完全缺乏家的气息，只有一种冰冷的疏离感，该说是和御堂相配呢，还是⋯⋯

“这不是很普通吗⋯⋯”佐伯关了门，走近还站在门厅的御堂，放低了声音戏谑道：“一直不带我来，我还以为御堂先生在这里养了个情人⋯⋯或者什么奇怪的宠物呢⋯⋯”

也许是做出了不好的联想，御堂眉头微蹙，依旧是动也不动地立着，连脱掉外衣的意思都没有。佐伯向前一步将两人间的距离缩的更短，却也没有做出更加侵略性的举止，只是带着一点笑意等他开口。

御堂偏过头去：“只是之前家里一直很乱，终于有机会里里外外地打扫了一遍才好叫你过来。”

撒谎。佐伯很清楚，无论那错开的视线还是有点紧张的语气都暴露了御堂有所保留，更何况这空旷的场所根本没什么摆设可以乱的起来。他一边猜测着御堂在隐瞒什么一边向那人伸出手去，御堂闭上眼，他的手却撑在御堂头部旁边的墙壁上。

“里里外外地⋯⋯打扫了一遍呢，真是用心良苦。”重复着御堂的谎言，佐伯的身体前倾过去，已经近到可以感受对方呼吸的地步：“那么我们就在这的里里外外都做一遍吧。”

御堂本来微闭的眼睛瞬间睁大了。

“什——”诘问未完，御堂的语气就生生转成了恼怒：“别开玩笑，我才⋯⋯！”然而那半句抗议依然未竟，下半部分已经被佐伯用吻堵在喉咙里。

这一招数每次都这么好用，久而久之自己胡搅蛮缠的技巧都会下降吧。佐伯不着边际地胡思乱想，大半精力专注在以唇舌撩拔御堂让他忽略自己对他的上下其手。在他结束那一吻时，御堂的西裤已经滑落到地板上，只有一条内裤还坚守阵地。那光滑的大腿微微颤抖，牵得佐伯也不免心猿意马起来。

“那么，首先是在玄关。”用着如同清点的正经口气，佐伯把最后那点可怜的布料也扯下去，半跪下来将御堂的性器整根含进去，而双手则绕到他身后揉捏他的臀部。

“喂⋯⋯！”大概是这一切发展的太快，还在喘息的御堂根本没有反应过来，已经沉浸在了下一波的快感里。依旧心有不甘的他拉扯着已经集中于讨好自己下半身的佐伯的头发，咬牙切齿：“你⋯⋯就算是，很久没做了⋯⋯也不至于这么着急吧⋯⋯”

“那又怎样。”佐伯将已经开始挺立的硬物吐出来，由侧面从根部舔到顶端。即使是跪着以下流的姿态舔舐另一个男人的阴茎，佐伯依旧摆着一张正直的脸，语气也平静的一如往常：“你叫我来，不就是为了做这种事？”

“谁⋯⋯谁会，我才不是为了这种事把你叫来的⋯⋯”尽管依旧不承认，但情欲已经自下半身上涌，熏得御堂脸颊一片潮红。佐伯几乎是为了创造他的秒射记录一般凶猛地进攻着，可自己从来也没阻止过他的抱怨话语却终于收到了效果。

听到御堂的话，佐伯最后吸吮了一下顶端，随着淫靡的水声终结，他放开了御堂，站了起来。他又向后退了一步，斜在御堂对面的墙上，无辜地推着眼镜：“哦？”

来势汹汹的快感骤然熄火，御堂抬起头，费力地将视线聚焦在一步之遥的佐伯身上。那年轻男人漂亮的脸蛋上挂着狡黠的笑容，偏过头毫无诚意地道歉道：“误解了御堂先生的意思还真是冒犯了。那么，御堂先生叫我来是要做什么？”

  


佐伯保持着笑容，游刃有余地上下扫视着对面的御堂。那男人仍然穿着厚重的外套，整个上半身西装一丝不苟，只有领带稍微歪了一点。与之相对他的下半身却是完全赤裸的，高挺的阴茎闪着被濡湿的水光。那场面多少有点滑稽，可是佐伯却贪婪地以舌舔过自己的唇。他能看到御堂的视线凝固在自己的嘴上，不由的笑意更深了。他也不太清楚自己还能忍耐多久，但欣赏御堂发怒的样子实在有趣——这男人的拳都攥紧了，还是咬着嘴唇一言不发的，连句像样的恶言都吐不出来，只是好像随时都会冲上来打人。

佐伯有压倒他的自信，所以对方冲上来时他半点惧意也无——不过当被推到墙上的人换成自己时他还是有点惊讶的。而御堂就这样抓着他的肩膀吻过来，在他的嘴唇上泄愤似的啃咬着。

一边享受着御堂的吻，佐伯将御堂的上衣也一件一件脱下来，同时御堂也伸手去解自己的皮带。大概是站着始终也不方便，两个人就维持着接吻的状态，相互纠缠着向客厅的沙发移动，一路上都是他们甩掉的衣服。

当御堂被自己重重压在沙发上时，佐伯胜利一般地低声说道：“现在着急的人是谁了？”

“闭嘴！”

佐伯觉得连日来的不快都在那一瞬间，在他接收到御堂红着眼睛的瞪视时，烟消云散了。回避御堂只是徒增自己的困扰，只有这样抱着他佐伯才能感觉稍微感觉舒爽——

御堂先生，你已经逃不掉了。佐伯在心中宣告着，将我左右到这个地步是你的错，所以，在这感情开解之前，你只能留在我身边了。

佐伯不知道那些无法见光的内心独白是否露了端倪，但他感到那时被自己所桎梏的身体掠过一丝颤栗。他向上看去，只见御堂努力地抬起上身，用着尝试的口吻唤他的名字：“⋯⋯佐伯？”

“啊。”他以一个音节答应，埋下头舔吻御堂那上下滑动的喉结。御堂的身体再次倒回沙发上，头向后仰去，指甲则在沙发的皮革上留下几道白印。

“佐伯⋯⋯这种地方⋯⋯”

“到现在你还在说什么呢，已经站都站不起来了吧。”

御堂发出一声呜咽，而那呜咽又在佐伯在自己胸口留下痕迹时转成痛叫。佐伯满意地在那浅浅齿痕上以舌婉转安抚，却再次听见御堂叫他的声音。

佐伯，佐伯⋯⋯这种时候还在以姓氏互称，勉强当作情趣也未尝不可。然而御堂的呼唤急迫得连声调都拔高，佐伯只得抬起头来，一面吻他的唇角一面沉下沙哑的嗓子：“怎么了？”

御堂那涣散的双瞳和不知在忍耐什么的表情，令佐伯心中一动——但那不是因欲望而起，而是某种甚至于背道而驰的情绪。但他没有再问询的必要，他清楚有比迂回言语更为坦率的交流方式。吻，肢体相缠⋯⋯耳鬓厮磨间御堂的眼里终于再次映射出佐伯的身影——那时他向佐伯伸出手去，小心翼翼地，沿着佐伯脸颊的轮廓描摹，像要触碰却始终若即若离。

恍若他眼中的佐伯克哉并不是真正存在着的。

那不知来由的认知令佐伯脊背生寒。似要将那念头连根斩断，他抓住御堂那飘忽的手掌，交叠五指变成十指相扣，用另一只手抬高御堂的腿，然后挺身缓缓进入那草草扩张过的后穴。

身体相连时，好像灵魂都靠得更近。

他的动作缓慢而坚决，每一次冲击都好像是在给身下人打上自己的专属烙印。御堂的身体随着那动作摇晃着，渐渐连呻吟都喑哑下去。

一时间这室内只有肉体与肉体相撞的声响。

  


佐伯自己都不甚清楚那是怎么结束的，只是欲望登顶之时，他有一种死里逃生般的获救感。

好像在遥遥深海中挣扎许久，终于找到了海岸。

  


如果他是怀着那种心情清醒过来的，那么在他找回衣服，穿上裤子，拿出手机并看到那些未接来电和邮件时，他所感觉到的，无异于被阴浪重新卷回恶水。

捏着手机，寥寥数语的通告读来每字都如平地惊雷。僵硬站着的那几秒，他那供血不足的大脑被迫以超高速运转回去，却依旧得不出任何结果。最终佐伯拖着自己的衣服冲进御堂的浴室，出来时已经顶着一副精明干练的皮相——如果不是他的表情阴沉的简直不知所措的话。

他头也不回地走向门口，即将出门时隐约听见背后传来御堂的声音。他已经无法分辨那男人说了什么，只能尽量平稳声调，“我要去MGN一趟。”抛下最低限度的回答之后，他推开门，从头到尾也没看过御堂一次。


	6. Chapter 6

佐伯再见到御堂是四个小时以后。

他连脚步声都没听到，直到御堂站在他面前为止，他都全心投入在自己的思考里。对他而言，那难度已经不单纯在于问题本身，而在于防止自己被裹挟进暴戾漩涡里，彻底失控。

然而那绝非易事——从MGN出来时，他不知道自己会做些什么。怒火在他体内熊熊燃烧，只有寒冬的冷风吹上来才能稍稍平缓。所以他未乘车，就那样凭着双脚将自己带回家附近的公园里，在长椅上坐下——那时他才能勉强封印感情，只是单纯地想出对策解决突然被砸到眼前的巨大难题。

仔细想想这场景简直，就好像自己第一次拿到眼镜的那天一样——那么他到底又比那个软弱没用的人格强上多少？

也许差不多是时候认识到自己也不过如此了。

然而他至少比不戴眼镜的佐伯克哉幸运太多，走到他面前的不是一身黑衣金色长发的可疑人物，而是御堂孝典。

佐伯抬起头，仰望那站在自己面前的男人。他还怀抱着自己的大衣，脸上挂着的担忧在佐伯眼里和羞辱没什么区别。

但御堂一言未发，只是将手中的衣服披在佐伯身上，然后在他旁边坐下。

“你忘在我家了。”

他解释着。

四个小时里，御堂给他发了不少通话和简讯，但佐伯连察觉都未，直到不久前拿出手机查询数据时他才注意到那些未读记录：他本不想理会，犹豫一下还是回复告知了自己的位置——可他没想到御堂真的会过来。

不，以御堂的性格，会来才是理所当然的。他是清楚这一点才回复的，也就是说，他的潜意识里期望着御堂的到来。

然而现在那男人就在自己身边，可佐伯却完全没有开口的欲望：尽管心中已有个计划的雏形，但他不确定现在的自己可以轻描淡写地解释清楚目前的状况：而事到如今，任何多余的表述都只是在强调自己的失败而已。

所以果然还是不该叫他来的：将自己的行为归结于对于御堂的欲望的再一次失控，佐伯只觉得更加头疼：他要烦恼的问题已经足够多了，完全没有兴趣再加一个。

而那时御堂的手小心地搭上他的指尖。

  


“好冷⋯⋯”佐伯的体温已经低到让御堂为之心疼的程度，但在他进一步行动之前，佐伯已经抽回手缩进了口袋里。

被那一系列不加掩饰的抗拒耗光了耐心，御堂皱了皱眉，开口打破沉默：“所以，出什么事了？”

佐伯的视线斜了过来，路灯的光芒随之在他眼镜镜片上闪了一轮。

“一点麻烦事，打算明天再告诉你。”

尽管嘴上这样应付着，佐伯心里很明白那所谓麻烦并不属于拖到明天就会自动解决的范畴：正因为此佐伯开始觉得御堂现在简直是在浪费自己的时间。

“我已经在这里了，现在就说给我听。”

御堂那命令的口吻只是进一步牵扯着佐伯紧绷的神经。压抑着即将冲破阀门的破坏欲望，佐伯冷笑着开口：“什么时候通知合作对象是由我决定的，御堂先生不是这么公私不分的人吧。”

漫漫寒夜已经渗进了佐伯全身，而他旁边的男人所放射出的热度分明是在诱惑他直接抱上去。

可他偏要选择拉开距离。

  


其实他所说的那番话有多少真心，佐伯自己也不清楚。之所以要说目的只是为了故意激怒御堂，出于某些不知名的冲动。或许他只是逞强着无法忍耐在御堂面前露出狼狈之相，并且，他隐约觉得再这样谈下去他的失控可能牵扯的就不只是他自己了。 

而御堂也确实被惹恼了。但他天性里或许就少了一点危机意识，他还是没有离开的意思，只是眯起了一双眼，缓缓笑起来。

“正因为是公事，所以我才要提醒你——佐伯君，根据我们签订的合约，有关アンネシャ项目的一切变动，你都有向我方告知的义务。”

大概是真的动了怒，御堂的口气冰冷下去，仿佛真的只是在交待公事。

明明这一套是佐伯挑起的，但是被如此回敬，他的理智如同过载的保险丝一般——徒劳的闪了闪光，就彻底熄灭了。

  


这里，正是佐伯家附近的那个公园，狭小又黑暗。

他们所在的位置被树影完全地遮盖了。

在他倾身靠近御堂时那男人才露出微不可见的退缩之意，而自己开口带出的危险暗示更是直接让那男人打了个寒颤：“既然如此才更应该等到天亮，由我直接向全员说明才对。御堂先生执着于今晚，是别有所图吧？”

本以为对方会吐出什么刻薄的恶言，然而御堂只是紧抿着嘴一言不发。他一直定在佐伯身上的目光几乎是下意识地向他的来路滑去，却被佐伯伸来的手臂生生阻断。

那半秒的犹豫里他已经被困在了长椅背和佐伯之间。

意识到无路可退时，佐伯压了上来，冰冷的嘴唇在他耳畔吐着灼热的气息。

“其实，御堂先生只是不满我之前把你扔下所以来找借口发泄吧？”

带着笑意的、低沉的嗓音，说出的话却含着恶兆。

“没有好好满足你是我的错，我现在就补偿你⋯⋯”

他没有看到御堂瞬间改变的脸色。

在被狠狠推开时，佐伯内心中是惊讶远大于愤怒。在他鬼迷心窍的瞬间御堂也着了魔一般， 推拒的力度坚决的和平日里的抵抗完全不可同日而语。最后那出闹剧以他自己撞到椅背头晕眼花，御堂趁机一跃而起脱出桎梏而收场。在他终于回过神来时，御堂站在两米之外，惊魂未定地喘息着。

察觉到佐伯上下打量他的目光，御堂又向后退了一步——但他还是没有要继续逃跑的动作，好像也是在消化刚才发生的一切一般，困惑地回望着佐伯。

佐伯确实没有意料到御堂会拼命到那种程度。虽然他并没有感觉很疼，但震荡感仿佛是重新校准了他的大脑一样，把他的思维拖回了正轨。

他自己都不知道自己刚刚想要做出什么——

——御堂会这样反抗也顺理成章。

而且，在头被撞到时，他的眼前蹦出一系列碎片般的零散画面。他没有看清楚，只是有什么激烈的感情在心底一掠而过，封住了他的进一步动作，只留下窒息般的不快感。

所以他缓缓地坐正，抬起头，看着处在安全距离外却依旧心惊胆战的御堂，突兀地好奇起来，现在那男人的眼里，自己是有多可怕。

借着模糊的月光，佐伯看着御堂五官的轮廓被阴影渐渐描深。他的嘴动了动，却一个音节都没发出来。最后他只能眼看着那男人缓缓转身，踏出虚浮不稳的步伐。

他几乎是有点迷惑的，迄今为止和御堂有关的事他处理的都非常糟糕，甚至是自相矛盾——这也许和御堂对待他的态度有关，但更深的原因，恐怕还在自己身上。

他依旧得不出结论来，但看着御堂这样几欲离去的身影，莫名的不祥预感笼罩在他头顶。

他无法就这样看着御堂走。

还没想好要怎么做，身体已经从长椅上弹起来向前扯住御堂的手臂。那简单的接触却让御堂触电一般浑身激灵，颤抖着吐出的话语似曾相识：“放开⋯⋯”

那尾音的无力感好像是自己都不愿被放过一样。

“去我家吧。”伪装的冷淡也好应激的威胁也好，那些激烈情绪已如同台风过境般褪却，只剩下疲惫感慢慢漫延：“⋯会好好解释给你听的。”

御堂没有回答，但他至少转过了身来：他检视自己的视线像是要努力看清自己的真意，最终却放弃一般的垂下了目光。似是得到了首肯，佐伯就那样拉着御堂往自家走去。


	7. Chapter 7

夜路空空荡荡，两人也沉默无语。直到打开家门的瞬间佐伯才反应过来，上次御堂过来时自己好歹特意收拾了房间，而现在没那个顾忌，再加上连日劳碌，自己的公寓好像已经被洗劫一般的脏乱差。

大概是他们之间尴尬的氛围还为淡去，御堂见着满眼惨不忍睹也没有出言讽刺，只是刚刚就僵硬着的面无表情变得更加微妙起来。

佐伯叹着气翻了个白眼，沉默着以最快速度在沙发上收拾出一块地方让御堂勉强坐下——虽然那男人优雅地坐在垃圾堆里的画面让他自己都看不下去。索性背过身，亡羊补牢似的把自己的外套挂好，顺便把西装外套一起脱了下来。

“我家里没有什么可以招待你的。”

“⋯⋯”

佐伯一边松开领带一边走回沙发旁，即使是这种时候，那个暗示性极强的动作依旧吸引着御堂的注意。带着自我厌恶盯着佐伯解开的领口以内，那男人却又松开了一个扣子，从一边拽下自己的领带。

那条赤红色的丝绸缓缓滑过年轻男人被衬衫包裹的身体，让他忍不住想起来很多佐伯可以用它来做的事。

御堂欲盖弥彰的转过脸，在佐伯看来分明是在闹别扭。

不过他本来也没什么玩心，于是掏出手机将那封导火索一样的邮件拿给御堂看。御堂接过去时还没什么表情，但在他看清那上面写着什么以后，他的眼睛难以置信的张大了。

“这是⋯⋯”

“啊，真是，被摆了一道啊。”

佐伯在御堂身边坐下时那男人身体一僵，但自己没做出什么多余的动作，于是御堂也就继续投入地盯着手机，连最后一个字也读完，才抬起头看向佐伯。

“所以你去MGN，弄清楚是怎么回事了吗？”

佐伯冷笑了一声。

  


下午的时候，他争分夺秒地赶往MGN，却连给他发来邮件的大隈专务的面都没见上。相反，迎接他的，是平野志得意满的恶心笑脸。

“这是高层们重新开会后意见一致的决定。事出突然确实给你添了麻烦，但是MGN会负担已经下发的订单的赔偿金，所以也请佐伯君也不用太过在意了……”

轻飘飘的话语里，属于アンネシャ的产能被砍掉了30%，随之而来的，是这几日里奔忙的结果全部回火在了他身上——在这场合作里，Suro承担了门面，而MGN只居幕后，即使对方会承担经济损失，对于一个服务行业的新兴公司而言，信誉损毁这样不可逆的结果却依旧避无可避。

平野和大隈达成了什么协定，佐伯并不知道。但是知道的事倒是有一件——那就是——他被出卖了，放弃了，被当成无用的牺牲品，被推出了棋盘。这就是无可否认的事实。

怒火再一次熊熊燃起：当然有着要把那些令人恶心的官僚主义高层全部烧死的想法，可让他最为愤怒的，还是任凭这一切发生的自己。

什么时候他沦为了这种货色，听凭摆布，委身于人。他一向该掌控全局，他也一直都耳聪目明：可他怎么会觉得自己的立场暂处下风是正常的，又怎么会没有意识到，在没有力量的前提下就算他看得再通透，也只能落得个清醒着见证自己输掉的结果。

而现在，这个结果在眼前摆着。

只不过比自己见证更为糟糕的状况就是，御堂居然就在他旁边，目睹自己的落魄样。

果然，自己变得软弱了吗。

面对长时间沉默的佐伯，御堂还在犹豫要不要催促，但佐伯已经开了口。

“就是普通的内斗而已。御堂先生也出自MGN，应该很清楚吧。”

御堂迟疑着，还是点了点头：“我明白你的意思。可是不管怎么说，会用重要的新品产能来打压不同派系，做到这种程度也太夸张了吧。”

“有什么好意外的。之前御堂先生你的Protofeiba不也遇到了一样的状况吗。“

”……！“旁边的男人瞬间僵硬了身体。那反应过度到让盛怒之中的克哉也能感觉得到。并没有觉得自己说了什么奇怪的话，他向御堂投去疑惑的视线：”怎么，我说错了吗？“

这次轮到御堂沉默。克哉一贯没什么耐心，现在更是烦躁的过度，毫无心情和御堂兜圈子。还好御堂并没有让他等多久：”……你不是，已经忘记以前的事了吗？“

“我是醒过来以后查看关于Protofeiba的资料时才知道的。”并不希望御堂知道自己曾经特意在MGN翻遍了关于他的档案，佐伯选用了中性的说辞，但转念一想却不由惊讶起来：”…难到御堂先生曾经跟当时还是子公司小职员，也没什么私人交集的我，提起过这种事吗？“

”……不，没有。“一如既往，在谈到过去的时候御堂就转开了话题，”比起那个，还是来想想怎么解决眼前的问题吧。“

明知道御堂还是在隐瞒什么，但是现下又确实不是追问的好时机。所以佐伯只是推着眼镜叹了口气，然后伸出手臂把御堂搂进了怀里。

  


突然被搭住肩膀，御堂并未说话，但是也没有顺从地放松身体，只是带着一点疑惑向佐伯看过去。不过佐伯并不在意，他也没有看到御堂的表情，因为那男人身上的香味飘过来的时候让他感觉好像动荡了一整晚的心终于可以定下来——所以他闭上眼靠进了沙发里。

他需要冷静，他需要一个清晰的计划，这男人现在就还在旁边看着他，总不能，让他看到自己难看的认输吧。

“放心好了。我有打算。”

头脑一冷静下来，该做的事就一件件浮现出来。他已经浪费了半个晚上，时间并不允许他再多拖延下去。尽管依旧贪恋身边男人的体温，但是比起一时享乐更重要的，是他不允许自己和御堂的合作项目成为他们的污点。

做好了决定，他利落的放了抱着御堂的手从沙发上站起身来，从公文包里拿出了自己的电脑走向餐桌。

“佐伯？”

听到呼唤，他余光瞟到御堂也站了起来。伸手扶正了眼镜，他在餐桌旁坐下打开电脑：“30%的减产是没法容忍的。离投产还有三天，正式发售还有两个礼拜。“他的话一面是给御堂解释一面是说给自己听，”我没打算坐以待毙，也不准备违约——只要把现有存货的比率重新分配给已经签约的经销商拖延时间，然后……“

”……只要在正式发售前找到一个替代生产线——就还能把这个漏洞给补上。“聪明如御堂，很快就跟上了自己的思路：“不过，从零开始调查合格的生产企业，会耗费相当多的时间。”

佐伯点头表示赞同：”所以要做的准备还很多，没空发呆了。“

成竹已然在胸，就不需要再拖延什么。工作量多到恐怖，但是没有什么是他佐伯克哉做不到的事——就这样相信着，他本打算开始，却发现自己忽略了已经站在自己旁边的御堂。

”……所以，御堂先生，今天大概是没空再陪你了。“

今天的自己对他确实十分失礼，不过相信对方一定可以理解，所以他没有多说：“不过已经很晚了，你留在这里也没关系……我大概是不会睡了。”

“……佐伯。”

已经开始工作模式的佐伯头也没抬：“啊。”

“……佐伯！”御堂加重了语气，同时搬过椅子在他旁边坐下了。

没想到御堂居然会打扰自己工作，佐伯不耐抬头：“怎么？不是已经说的很清楚了吗。你没有什么担心的必要。”

“怎么可能不担心！”好像是害怕佐伯好不容易集中在他身上的注意力迅速转移，御堂的语速极快：“就算可以靠时间差拖延几天，光是说服现有的经销商接受新的分配方式就已经是个麻烦事了。还说要找替代生产线，本来这次的生产就不是由你的公司负责，你对生产线又能有多少了解？”

  


听到来自御堂的，对于自己能力的质疑，烦躁感再次在佐伯的心里升腾而起：“不做的话怎么会知道结果怎么样。没有了解的话现在开始了解就是。 ”

“……佐伯。你也知道我在Protofeiba时遇到了相同的问题，不会不知道那是怎么解决的吧。”

“解决？”佐伯向他投去质疑的视线，“就我看到的报告而言，那件事根本没有解决——你就已经离开MGN了不是吗。”

御堂愣住了。他们就这么僵持着一般，面面相觑了一会。御堂的面色阴晴不定，充满探究的深沉目光在佐伯脸上来来回回。说起来……事关他离开MGN，他可是从来没有正面回答过那么做的理由。本想发问，御堂却突然了然一般卸了力：“……是吗。原来……”

还是那样可疑的反应。这种说话说得不明不白的习惯让佐伯十分恼火，好像他的失忆阻碍了自己理解某些关键的细节。可是如果御堂打算让他明白，他肯定有办法解释清楚——所以他只是借着自己的车祸意外来占据优势地位吧。

并不想这样理解御堂的行动，可是一谈到这些问题时他的拖泥带水实在让佐伯忍无可忍。然而现在的他缺乏试探揣度的兴趣，所以出口的话几乎已经成了讽刺：“既然是御堂先生都没能处理好的事，也不用现在再给我建议了吧。”

“……！”听了佐伯的说法，御堂睁大了眼，露出比受伤还要脆弱一点的表情来。看到对方那样子，佐伯不得不说十分后悔，转开视线犹豫着要不要道歉，却听见御堂不屈不挠的继续：“……就算是那样吧，但是，至少，作为前开发部，我对这方面的知识也好人脉也好都胜于你。而且，就算是作为你的合作者，也有资格给你帮助吧。”

“……我可没打算让御堂先生给我收拾烂摊子。“尽管还是拒绝的口吻，语气已经松动了。他没想到御堂听了那样过分的话居然还能坐得住，明明记忆里的他自尊心那样高绝，稍有冒犯就会以百倍的刻薄言辞相报——可现在他却这么耐心地对自己好言相劝，不是没有被恋人特殊对待的满足感，可更多的，是莫可言明的苦涩感在心底蔓延。

可是为什么会这么想呢，他不就是想看这个男人在自己面前露出别人看不到的表情来吗。为什么看到他自信的笑，就反而比那种罕见的怯懦神态，让他愉悦的多。

“……大概你不记得，但是，是你跟我讲过：一个人包揽一切不叫责任感——所以我现在原话奉还给你，你也应该让别人来帮你分担。“御堂说那些话的时候是在看着他的，可是佐伯却有一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛他所看到的自己，和现在在这里的自己、并不是同一个人。而事实上也确实不是，他不知道自己还会说出这种话来，御堂口中的过去，他也毫无实感。可是就御堂的表情，和他所称的自己说过的内容，无一不映照着：他们曾经的关系大概也不止于上下级为止。

“更何况……”御堂好像在自嘲一样地轻笑起来：“我们不是在交往吗。想要帮你分担，不是很自然吗。”

佐伯定定的看着他，试图把他所说的，所露出的神情，拼凑成一个完整的回忆。但是遗失的拼图太多，纵是他可以分辨出些微碎片，却也无法一窥全貌。可是御堂的口吻，他对他们关系的承认，却让佐伯更加肯定了之前的猜想。

霎那间满足感高涨起来，因为对过去一无所知的时候，他以为自己只是一厢情愿的思念着眼前的人，可当御堂怀念一般的在他面前给出了关于他们过往的暗示，让他发现自己曾经错失的时间里，也许御堂，也在意着他。

一切都可以解释的通了。

所以他才会接下这个工作。

所以他才会追上来。

所以他才会提出交往。

全部都是因为，在自己的心胸被他填满的时候……他也怀着同样的感情。

一瞬间他们之间那不过一伸手的距离都变得不可忍受。在御堂还未反应过来前，佐伯欺身而上交叠了两人的唇。自己的椅子被带着向后倒去发出一声巨响，但是佐伯没有在意，只是一昧的深入御堂，撬开齿关纠缠唇舌都仿佛不满，他的手也抱了过去，力道大得就连御堂的椅子都摇晃起来。

那时御堂大概是惊讶过度，而且对于佐伯那种可以从一切话题拐带到色情行为上的神经并没有什么深刻理解——更何况对于接吻完全没办法的是他自己，所以，他不但愣着让佐伯亲了好久，还在自己摇摇欲坠时伸手抓紧了那个始作俑者。那让佐伯一瞬间失去了平衡，然后就半推半就的把御堂拉落了椅子，压到了地板上。

“唔——！”尽管佐伯的手护住了他的头，冲撞还是让御堂吃痛，不小心控制不住就咬了下去，咬到的却不是自己。随着小小的喘息，他们的嘴唇终于分开，而他睁开迷蒙的双眼看到的就是四肢着地伏在自己身上的佐伯——他正伸出了舌头，意犹未尽一般的滑过嘴角，连带着那残余的津液，和御堂造成的出血一起，尽数吞下。

佐伯高明的挑逗他一向无力招架，可是就连这样一个小动作都能让他觉得热血贯头，他也真是病得不轻。就算只是为了徒劳掩饰自己的冲动，他别开脸发起了火：“……突然之间你又做什么啊！”

”是你不好哟。那么热情的表白，我要是什么都不回应岂不是太过分了一点。“将御堂的伪装一眼看穿，佐伯无辜的笑着，迎接御堂那双盈满水光的美目发射过来的，看似凶狠实际十分诱惑的眼神。

”我哪里说了什么奇怪的话！“

”以御堂先生而言，是坦诚到奇怪的地步了呢……“他一边放低声音一边压逼下去，仿佛要继续那个亲吻一样靠近，满意地凝视着御堂的瞳孔慢慢放大，渐渐地，被自己的存在完全占满。他仿佛是为了证明自己不会胆怯一样执拗地望着佐伯，却在最后还是闭上了眼——最后，在轻吻落下时，他们的距离已经近到了佐伯可以感觉到御堂纤长睫毛是如何蹭过自己的脸颊。

不过这一次的吻只停留在了双唇相碰的程度。

“呜……可是不说到那个份上，你是不会想通的吧。”御堂试图撑起身体，却还是被佐伯钉在原地：“所以你还想干什么，不是已经忙到睡觉的时间都没了吗？”

“可是如果有御堂先生帮忙的话，做点别的事的余裕可能还是有的吧。”

“……我可不是为了这种事才要帮忙的！起来！这种落满灰尘的地板我不想再躺了！”

那种显然是憋了整晚的发言让佐伯不禁笑了出来，与此同时，他也终于放开了御堂。御堂站起来之后就脱下了自己的西装马甲开始掸灰，看起来那也不完全是为了摆脱佐伯的借口——不过在感受到佐伯过于玩味的视线之后，他的动作就缓缓慢了下来：明明还好好穿着衬衫，为什么那男的就好像已经把自己扒光了一样……

“虽然很不甘心……”终于对视的时候，佐伯夸张的叹了口气：“不过确实呢，还是尽早开始工作比较好。”

“……你也会说这么成熟的话，真是难得。“御堂拎着马甲犹豫了一下还是穿了回去。完美剪裁的布料好像是要强调他的腰线一样裹上身，让佐伯更加不想假装所谓的成熟，只是那男人完全没注意到自己，已经扶好了椅子坐回餐桌旁了。

他有时候还真是迟钝……佐伯推了推眼镜：“所以，在这件事解决以后……可以给变得成熟的我一点奖励吗？”

御堂顿了一下，抬起头看着佐伯，如同是被那过于认真又过于稚气的要求逗笑似的，他缓缓勾起唇角，露出了让佐伯心跳加速的傲慢笑容：“如果完美解决的话，也不是……不可以考虑呢。”

怎么可能会不完美解决。佐伯暗自回答。曾经的焦虑愤怒好像烧成了灰散的干干净净，只是因为这个人在这里，他就有了一定会成功的信念：他和御堂一起的话，又有什么事是做不到的。

那种过度自信的想法从何而来，他不太清楚，也不想深究。明明他从来没有要和别人共同负担什么事的愿望，更没打算依靠任何人——如此轻易的就相信了御堂，这是不是又一个他变得软弱的佐证——可是，这男人的笑容让他迷了眼，恍了神，让他无法怀疑，也拒绝不能。

在之后的那些日子里，他无数次的怀念这一刻。这时他终于承认自己对御堂超越一般的需要，而御堂也似乎放下了架子对他坦诚了心迹——就算面前是艰巨的挑战，却因为御堂站在自己身边，而显得微不足道起来：那时的他坚信着，之后，他们所迎来的，只会是更美好的将来。

将来的他如此嫉妒那时可以这样想的自己。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

那个晚上之后，佐伯克哉度过了十分疯狂的一周——事实上，就算是有御堂相助，他也没偷得几分余裕。

即使他在一天之内就说服了现有的经销商，但是从零开始找生产方，而且还要在一周内敲定，刻不容缓的先决条件下佐伯白天全部用在拜访可能的合作者，而夜晚则在将收集到的信息整理对比之中度过。每一天的安排精确到分钟，忙到连轴转的佐伯连御堂的面都见不上几次。

不过对方的支持却是毋庸置疑的不可或缺。那个男人对自己的行为模式和工作步调都十分了解，思路又区别于自己大胆的作风，非常缜密谨慎：明明应该是水火不容的关系，结合起来却正好互补。他所传来的文件，明明只是冷冰冰的数据资料，却因为他的行文和想法交织在其中，让佐伯看起来有种和他本人深入交流的感觉。

如果之前只是觉得自己和御堂很合拍，眼下的危机却让他真正把御堂放在了搭档的位置上：浏览完御堂发来的方案，他不得不承认，如果只有自己的话，这件事绝对没法在这么短的时间内解决。

但是他一向不喜欢如果论。

  


* * *

  


最终定下了替代厂家，克哉拟好合同，得到对方的承诺以后，去了一趟MGN，直奔久违的大隈专务的办公室。

“既然有支付违约金的意愿，还不如把那些钱拿来维持原定计划——MGN的生产线平野专务照旧可以用，而我们的项目也还能顺利推行。”现在的佐伯和一年前地位当然不同，所以他省略了长篇的客套，坐在大隈对面将合同推给他。

在大隈低下头时，他脸上的营业笑容消失得无影无踪。已经有一周不眠不休，就这样不用东奔西跑，只是安静地坐下来等待别人对他来讲已经成了新鲜的体验。无所事事的时间流逝得极端缓慢，而一旦身体变得安逸，头脑也就开始神游：虽然因为事故他的记忆有所损害，可是眼前这人把自己叫到会议室，说要挖角自己，他还隐隐记得。他甚至能想起来，当时的他还打听了御堂的事——

那也是理所当然的，他一直就那么在意御堂不是吗。 

“佐伯君。这次的事情，确实给你造成麻烦了啊。”大隈终于读完了他的提案，“不过，也不愧是你，能在这么短的时间内找出别的办法。”

真是恶心的说法。重新换上了虚伪微笑的佐伯在心底鄙夷着眼前的人，明明一个礼拜前已经把自己视为弃子，连见上一面都不肯，现在又仿佛这整个事端就是准备给他的考验一样——以为自己会感恩戴德吗，自己还真是被瞧不起了。

“承蒙夸奖。”佐伯推了推眼镜，“所以，MGN还是会继续支持这个项目，对吗？”

大隈沉默了一会，重新盯着那几张纸皱起眉来。佐伯强压着不耐再次开口：“难道还有什么问题吗？”

“……佐伯君，这次的替代生产线，你是从……御堂君那里，得到了协助吗？”

  


大隈有点犹豫地念出御堂的名字时，佐伯十分惊讶，因为那男人并没有在这文件上直接署名。虽然他清楚大隈是提携了御堂的人，也做了他很多年的直属上司，不过首先自从御堂离职以后大隈从没再提起过他，其次他不觉得御堂留在策划案里的那些小习惯和个人风格除了自己以外有第二个人能察觉。

不过佐伯当然没有让那种微妙的不爽表露在声音里：“正是。御堂先生现在就职于这次合作的L&B公司，刚好是这个项目的负责人。请问有什么问题吗？”

“不，没有。”大隈发出一声刻意的笑，“原来御堂君现在在L&B吗。”

L&B公司规模不比MGN，大隈刻意强调总觉得隐隐有不屑的意思。那让佐伯心里的厌恶加深一层，再说话已经有了针锋相对的口气：“这次能和久违的御堂先生再次合作，我感觉十分荣幸……关于生产线，他也确实给了我很多建议。我对御堂先生一直非常仰慕——您有什么顾虑？”

“当时你还在Kikuchi可能不太清楚，不过那时候Protofaiba也遇到了和这次类似的减产。当时无疑应该是由作为开发部长的御堂负责的。”大隈站起了身，仿佛是要回忆什么一样看向窗外。

“……可是这种计划之外的公司内部调整，就算没有及时解决，也不是御堂先生的错吧。”还坐在座位上的佐伯凝视着大隈的背影——如果这时候年迈的专务回头看上一眼大概会被他脸上的阴翳吓到——明明反驳他也没什么意义，御堂也不会在乎这种从未对他抱有尊重的老男人的想法，可是听到别人贬低御堂，他就感觉心底无名火起。

“不过那个意外本来是可以解决的。御堂君当时已经提交了很完美的方案……就和你现在这个很相似。”大隈以他一贯不疾不徐的语速说完，轻轻摇晃着拿在手里的提案：“不过……在开始实行之前，他就失踪了。”

  


* * *

  


从MGN出来以后，获得了资金保证的佐伯打车径直去了工厂签约。这整个流程快到仓促，对方代表本来对此非常犹豫，不过在佐伯蛊惑人心的微笑和令人信服的言辞之下坚持了不到三个回合就乖乖地对佐伯言听计从了。

合同到手，次日即投产，亏空终于补上——这个意外总算落下帷幕。

回公司的路上，佐伯被工作填满的大脑短暂的放空。当然他没觉得安心，摆在眼前的烦恼解决了，还会有新的旧的被他一时忽略的隐患潜伏。

不过他很清楚这危机感的导火索是什么——

  


终于到达suro所在的办公楼是下班时间早已过去，不过这对于近几日的佐伯来说毫无意义。这几日忙于救火，本来的发售准备工作虽然并没那么紧急，但积攒下来也足以让人烦躁。总之已经超负荷了那么久，再多一天也无所谓…抱着这种想法，佐伯打算今天继续在公司解决完待处理的事项，却没想到开了门迎面撞上御堂。

“你回来了啊。”“你还没走啊”同样带着惊讶的声音同时响起，就陷入了沉默间。然后两人相视一笑。

冬天的夜晚降临的很早，太阳不情不愿还是被层叠的阴云淹没，而所剩无几的光源平等的铺陈在远方的建筑物上，每分每秒都在灭亡。就在佐伯开门之后的这几秒里，办公室里剩余的亮色由着窗户溜出房间，只留下大片的影子攻城略地。残阳消失在眼前男人的唇角，仿佛他整个人都在渐渐暗淡下去。

那让佐伯感觉莫名的感伤。

或许只是头昏脑胀而无凭无据生出的臆想，可那时佐伯觉得如果不抓住御堂，或许他就会那么蒸发在空气里。令人厌恶的幻象让他愤愤不平地一把把御堂推回了房里，大门在身后关上时，他已经紧紧搂住了对方。

”……佐伯？“御堂不明所以。年轻的恋人把头埋在自己胸前磨蹭，却犹嫌不足地，以舌头和牙齿拉开了自己的领结，解开了暴露出来的衬衫纽扣，然后对着终于暴露出的肌肤毫不留情地下了嘴。御堂不由自主地咽口水，滚动的喉结却成功吸引了捕食者的注意力。

  


在被含住吸吮时，久违的刺激让御堂不自禁想把佐伯推开。当然未能如愿，那男人几乎是反射性地搂的更紧。说来也难怪，佐伯克哉一向是锲而不舍的人，看上眼的东西，如若不是别无选择，怎么可能轻易放手。

御堂苦笑着叹了口气，抬起手，在佐伯背上轻拍了两下，就不再动了。

体温，香味，还有这双手里的质量——来自御堂的存在感仿佛酒精一般注入佐伯躁动的内心，迟钝了他的感官，让倦意不停的涌上来，仿佛就想这样睡过去。

”……我只是累了。“他轻轻叹息。说话时开合的嘴唇依旧押在御堂的脖颈上，又湿又热，让御堂痒得发抖。

“……那样就先回去睡会吧。”这人这样撒娇的姿态让御堂对策全无，思路都被轰轰作响的心跳打断——抚摸着后背的手不由自主地上移，落在自己胸前那支棱着的发丝上，轻轻梳理起来。

感觉自己被当作小孩子对待让佐伯有点不满，所以他抬起头来。适应了黑暗的眼在已经完全熄了光的室内也能把御堂发红的脸蛋看清楚。那样的他看起可爱又好吃，所以佐伯凑上去向他索了吻。

他是不是堕落了。这样平和的时光。和恋人的普通相处。佐伯克哉从没打算把这些俗套的剧情写进自己的剧本里。他的本性是要去毁灭去掠夺的，可这男人像海妖塞壬，像雾港灯塔，把他生生拉出了自己的航道。

  


但是——

那一吻结束时，御堂睁开眼。瞳孔定定注视着他，仿佛漆黑大海上映着的一轮满月。

——如果是这个人——

佐伯对着他露出纯良的微笑来：“那么，我的奖励呢？”

“……什么？”

“诶，想反悔吗，好过分呢。”佐伯一直与角色不符的安分的手终于开始乱摸起来，”那天，在我家……御堂先生不是答应我，这件事解决以后……会给我至高无上的奖励吗？“

”……那个，“御堂的脸更红，不由移开视线：”不是，还没有解决吗。就算合同签完……到发售日前，还有得忙吧。“

”那么，发售开始以后，你就会满足我吧。“佐伯扶在御堂腰间的手突然使劲一掐，成功让御堂的身体再度软在他怀里。面对着御堂羞恼地瞪视，佐伯笑得十分无辜：“约定好了？”

“……啊啊。”御堂的食指敲在佐伯过分狂妄的脸上，“答应你就是。”

  


* * *

  


在又一次险些擦枪走火的亲吻之后，御堂以回家加班的理由迅速逃离了现场。 

他一走，整个房间里的暧昧气氛也跟着跑得干净。缱绻没了共度的对象就只剩下了疲倦。佐伯点了烟，走向自己的办公桌，打算姑且按照计划继续收尾工作。

然而开了电脑，他却不由自主的登陆了自己的加密邮箱。

  


佐伯从很早以前就开始在意御堂，这种在意在他从医院醒来，发现那人和自己再无交集之后，就迅速发酵变质成了扭曲的占有欲。他想要他，那种想法和温吞的浪漫情怀毫无联系。佐伯所能接受的关系模式是彻底的控制和绝对的所属——支配与被支配。就是这样简单明快：掠夺是他唯一会的方式，而毁灭——将自己都置之度外的破坏欲，则是将他那暴戾灵魂彻底染黑的污渍。

人和人之间真的还有比这更加可靠的关系吗。他不那么想，背叛是人的本能——而不想做被背叛的那一方，就要从开始就杜绝一切可能。

他也，确实，在机会到来之时，做了相应的准备，把那个人彻底变成自己的东西。

  


可佐伯最后没那么做。

  


至于为什么，原因想不起来。或许是那个人主动献身，或许是那个人的嘴唇尝起来很甜蜜，或许是他就算被绑在床上也视线不错的盯着自己看。但总之他在那一刻发觉那个男人也想要得到什么——至于是什么，大概，是佐伯自己。

被人需要是个新鲜的感觉。

两个多月相处下来，佐伯没觉得后悔，反而是开始后怕了。如果那天真的做出了自己本来计划的事，他大概再也没法看见那男人自信满满到闪闪发光的笑容——那样的御堂，不仅让他阴茎胀痛，也让他心底发痒。

他知道有什么东西生根发芽了，或许那会长出一片森林，也有可能将他整颗心荒芜成杂草丛生。可是不管是哪一边，都是御堂种下来的种子。

所以他不舍得拔掉。他试过了。疼得厉害。

如果是那个人，他不需要瞻前顾后，也不会受到阻碍。前进的路会是一片坦途，而后退也不再是悬崖绝壁。御堂就是那样的人，拥有了他，自己能得到整个世界也说不定。

可是尽管他不愿意承认，但总有那样的时候，很多次——在看到那男人转身而去的背影时，在温存过后又一个独处的长夜——他总是会清醒过来，同时分分明明地认清楚：

他从来没有拥有御堂。

  


他可以抱他，让他说出羞耻的句子，把他弄哭，看他面红耳赤的发脾气——面对自己的恶劣爱好那男人十分宽容，温柔地包纳一切一般，对他甚至没几句怨言。

可记忆里的御堂孝典又哪里是这样的人。

就算车祸造成了记忆混乱，MGN时的惊鸿一瞥还是在他脑子里栩栩如生。那时的他高傲又冷漠，在落地窗前挺身而立，将他背后的骄阳都衬得黯然失色。

而且他那时也做过不少针对他的事，以下犯上的无礼也好，别有用心的嘲弄也好——虽然自己明白是为了引起他的注意，可是那男人的反应一向眦睚必报 ，最后甚至祭出了提高指标的杀器来——说起来，那件事最后，是他主动降低了？

所以究竟发生过什么呢。

一昧的沉浸在御堂的宠爱之中，他竟然都没注意到这样不自然的地方。

或是什么事件让御堂转了性，或是他本来就对御堂没什么了解——无论哪样，都好像链条中欠缺的关键环节，让他就算把那男人绑在身边，他也始终有着逃离的空隙。

而且这令人胆寒的设想并非无稽之谈。

“御堂君在提交了方案后不久就失踪了。不仅没有来上班，也完全无法联系到。两个多月的时间——音讯全无。”大隈的办公室里，佐伯征愣着听着闻所未闻的情报，疑问堆积到呼之欲出。但他还是耐着性子听大隈继续：“在那期间Protofeiba遭受重创，本来，想要那么快挖角佐伯君你，也是为了顶替御堂的位置，接受这个项目。当然你也出了意外……先不提，总之，御堂在你住院以后才通过邮件正式辞职，期间从来没有露过面。”

对于御堂工作态度的评判也好，对于佐伯自己能力的肯定也好——佐伯完全没听进去。纷杂的思绪缠绕在脑海中御堂的身影上，难解难分。

他绝对不会弃城而逃，无论遇见什么困难——这次的事件不是正好是证据吗。所以，所谓失踪，突然辞职，究竟是出于什么理由。

而且，为何自己对御堂失踪的事毫无印象？

就算没什么接触，每周都要主持的例会里见不到他，无疑会听到相关说明才对——但是说起来，那些会议也从他脑中删除的干干净净。

会有这么巧合的事吗。

穿黑色长风衣的金发男人在脑中一闪而过，不过要那家伙明确告知答案是不可能的，佐伯现下也没有和他扯皮的心情：至少，从大隈那里得到了切实的新情报。

登入账户之中，佐伯打开唯一的联系人最后发来的邮件。

那是他刚刚醒过来时，为了找到御堂的踪迹，所雇佣的私家侦探。

调查最后无疾而终，得到的回复是，对方似乎有特意做过反侦察的准备，所有的私人信息甚至就职档案全部都隐藏到了Paranoid的程度，所以——自从他自MGN离职之后，整个人就仿佛人间蒸发。

直到那份提案摆在自己桌子上时，御堂在L&B供职这件事才被查明。

那个男人拥有，凭自己心愿，从佐伯身边彻底消失的能力——这几乎让佐伯无法忍受。而且他也能很明显感觉到，就算是交往以后，御堂也没打算把这些事对他解释清楚。

不过，现在的佐伯有了新的方向：他一直认为御堂消失是自己车祸以后的事，所给出的范围也是从那时开始——可是如果他两个月前就离开了，也许会留下什么破绽也说不定。

编辑好信息向调查社发送了新的指示，佐伯再一次打开了那封，报告御堂就职公司的邮件。

言简意赅的说明几秒就可以扫完，他却还记得自己当时盯着那行字看了多久——而且，还有附件里的那张照片。

因为是偷拍的关系，照片并不清晰，可那男人的侧颜还是可以分辨的出来。照片里的他披着重逢之日他穿在身上的那件驼色大衣，瑟瑟冷风吹起了他那条紫色的围巾，让它飘舞在他身后。不过他对那毫不在意，只是目不斜视地前进着。

那张漂亮的脸上没有任何表情，行走的身姿就算凝固在照片里也一如既往的挺拔优雅。只是佐伯知道他很怕冷：独自一人走在寒夜的灯光下，总让佐伯觉得他看起来有点寂寞。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

烟燃到尽头，火星在手指间闪烁两下就彻底灭下去。佐伯顺势把它按在咖啡罐里，关掉邮箱进入了工作状态。

人在采取了行动之后总是会觉得安心些许，纵然那些行动或许最后也没有结果。

处理完遗留事项以后已经是半夜。回家不是什么有趣的想法，他就在沙发上躺下。摘下眼镜的时候觉得晕眩——大概是加班加过头的缘故——心中只觉得庆幸明天御堂要去L&B，自己这种狼狈相不会被发现。

扯了扯大衣把自己盖住，劳累过度的佐伯在闭上眼的瞬间就睡着了。

快得仿佛是坠入海里。

* * *

  


沉浮，挣扎，喘息，喊叫，大脑里的水声隆隆作响，身体却好像被铸入水泥不由自主地沉下去。

他怀中可能抱着什么，以温度而言，他会觉得那是个巨大的冰块。那份寒意让他几乎感到恐惧，可是更让他恐惧的，是他觉得一旦他放开手，那块冰就会整个碎掉。

所以他要一直下沉。和他一起下沉。沉入海底。沉入深渊。他不觉得有人会救他们，因为自己已经是——

他张开嘴试图呼吸，却只看见气泡缓缓向上漂。

他不由自主追逐着它向上看去，却被强烈的光线晃了眼。

瞳孔放大的瞬间，他突然意识到自己站在哪里，自己干了什么，自己还能去哪里，可他意识到的太晚，回过神来的时候，一切都已经结束了。

车灯分开这漆黑的夜路，寂静也被手刹拉起时刺耳的声音打破——躺在地上的时候，佐伯抬起手，向自己的脸摸去，那上面暖呼呼的液体纵横交错的流淌，让他以为是自己在哭。

  


* * *

  


佐伯惊醒时确实被晃了眼：不知不觉一缕阳光已刺破夜空，好像有意要闪瞎他一样，透过镜片照在他脸上。

明明是想补觉，却被乱七八糟的无聊梦境搞的精神更加疲倦——今天的佐伯从刚醒就开始火大了。

深深叹了口气，他揉着太阳穴。

那场车祸——自己完全没有印象。这么看来，还是留在潜意识里的某处了吗。

可是如今他身体安然无恙，没有被撞成瘫痪也没有得上性功能障碍，照理说，不至于留下什么奇怪的心理阴影才对。

照理说应该是那样……那为什么，却有那样复杂到辨不清正体，深重到好像不属于自己一般的情绪，徒留在这个清晨呢。

  


不过佐伯克哉什么时候对梦的预兆这种中学女生话题感过兴趣。所以他轻轻松松就放弃了思考，站起身来活动身体。尚且混沌的大脑就算对上冬天稀薄的阳光也觉得刺得隐隐作痛，他却偏要迎着光对着窗户看出去，看这个空空荡荡的城市被一点点照亮。他既然身居高处，自然是不用向下看的。所以他的目光追逐着从云层间破出的朝阳，看着鲜血一般的颜色缓缓涂满云层：天空仿佛表现主义的油画画布一般变化多端，只消一个不留神，赤红朝霞就稀释开去，降成粉红色的烟雾缓缓飘散下来。

瑰丽到不似人间颜色，更衬托着人间一切都乏味的一成不变。

  


那天御堂并没有再回到Suro。明日即是发售日，他要在自己的公司做好最后确认。通宵打理好了残余工作，白天的佐伯闲的发慌：之前忙起来虽然也见不上面，但此刻明明有了空暇却没了揩油骚扰的对象，他就只剩下无聊的虚度光阴了。

不过御堂的联络邮件还是不断发了过来，就算只是去私人化的公事报告，但只是看着他的名字跳跃在屏幕上就至少说明那个男人还在世界的某处想着自己。

那时佐伯突然意识到，这个项目结束以后，御堂就不会再和他共事了。

“啧……”热咖啡烫了口，佐伯把杯子放下，交叠了手指。

之前不是没有考虑过这件事。不过这项目周期很长，即使走上正轨以后御堂不必再做通讯人也少不了接触——那时的他依稀还觉得拉开距离也未必不是好事，不过现在佐伯已经完全不这么想了：不把他拴在身边，总觉得不踏实。

那么或许干脆邀请他来自己这边——念头刚一冒出来又被否决。就大隈那天透露的态度，和MGN再扯上关系对他不是什么好事。况且经历了这一次的事端就连自己也对那个臃肿庞大又体系陈旧的公司缺乏信心。或许等稳住根基，把自己的招牌打响以后，不用再依赖MGN……那时候在邀他来，会显得更好看一点吧。

不知不觉间自己的思路已经绕着那个男人打转了很久。发现的时候，佐伯有点无可奈何。之前也担忧过御堂对自己的巨大影响力，不过相比感受不到他的存在——还是这样更好一点。空虚的内心有了可以填进去的东西，就算还是贪心不足，也都怪那个男人至今还没有完全投向自己。

但是没关系，他们的时间多得很——

——只要御堂不走。

确认了手机里来自调查社的回信，佐伯的嘴角冷酷地挑了挑：为了阻止那种事发生，他什么都干得出来。

  


直到过了下班时间，佐伯才收到来自御堂的私人信息。

——“今天可以早点回家休息吧。”

佐伯本来打算回复，字打到一半又删掉，直接打了电话过去。

御堂几乎是立刻就接了起来：“佐伯…？有什么事吗？”

“这比回短信快多了吧——御堂先生，刚才在邀请我吗？”

“哈？”

“要我早点回去…难道不是那种意思吗？”

“那种意思是哪种意思啊？！”

拔高声音的训斥口吻反而听的佐伯心情愉快，更加肆无忌惮的耍起赖来：“诶……难道我会错意了吗。明明以为御堂先生已经在我家里等我了…”

“…让你失望了还真是不好意思啊。我已经到家了——是我自己家。”在佐伯插嘴前，御堂快速说道。

“御堂先生也太冷酷了一点。就算已经厌倦我的身体了，至少一起吃个饭还是可以的吧？”

“谁厌倦——”本想反驳佐伯的说法，真反驳出来又好像掉进另一个套里：所以御堂说到一半强行打住，然后装腔作势的咳嗽了两下：“…总之就算你的工作结束了，我这边还没有完成收尾，所以我没空陪你斗嘴。”

“……“佐伯难得的无言以对。拜之前的意外所赐，御堂替他分担了不少工作量，自己那边的进度自然是被拖慢了，而他竟然一时没想起来：”也对呢。“

”明白了的话，今天就先……“

”请等一下。“抢在对方挂断前开口，佐伯快速说道：“御堂先生会加班是因为协助我的关系，所以至少也请让我帮你做点什么吧。”

“这倒不必，又不是什么很麻烦的工作。只是攒下来的量多了一点而已。“

“所以就算是我也可以做的吧。毕竟作为你的恋人，我还是希望御堂先生能节省体力用在别的地方。“想到了有趣的事，佐伯嘴角带出一抹坏笑。

然后迅速被御堂隔着电话信号识破了：”……谢谢了。我觉得把体力耗尽在工作上大概还轻松一点。“

大概是未能面对面的关系，调戏的效果大打折扣。看不到御堂生气的脸让佐伯遗憾地敛了玩心：“嘛……不过，想要帮忙是认真的。两个人做多少会快一点吧，更何况说要分担的不是御堂先生你吗？“

对面沉默了几秒，大概是被用自己的话顶撞而不知如何反驳——“……既然如此，那我会把现在的数据和报表发给你。帮我整理一下就好，我今晚会完成第一阶段的报告。“

”明白了。“稍微确认了一下细节，佐伯坐回电脑前，打开了御堂发来的附件。

  


在开始御堂交待的事之前，他研究了一下压缩包里的数据表。大多数都是今天更新过的日期，从早上到几个小时前都有，而最近的一个，保存时间在几分钟前。

如果御堂现在已经在家了，那么这份文档就是他在私人电脑上编辑过的。

打开文档信息，佐伯粗略浏览一遍，进入安全权限读取了御堂的电子签名。

  


* * *

  


有来有往的互帮互助比起一个人加班来无论是效率还是体验都提高了不少，反应过来的时候又过了凌晨。一开始佐伯只是帮助御堂做数据分析，不过从另一个角度审视自己的工作总会发现没注意到的事地方，回复御堂时也就顺带加入了自己的注解。渐渐地冗杂的整理报告变成了工作交流的过程，接近尾声时连下一阶段的思路都已经清晰了不少。

终于把最后的评估数据发送给御堂，佐伯在原地顿住，快速运转的大脑放慢下来，却并没有觉得疲倦：与之相反，残存的兴奋感依旧鲜明。

只是这房间里并没有会让他兴奋的那个人在。

安静又漆黑的办公室内，仅有电脑屏幕在闪烁着幽光。先前和御堂通讯的邮件因为来回对谈的关系长度已经变得相当夸张，而滚动到页面的最后，停留在御堂简短的道谢上。

那个人还真是执着于无聊的细节。

不过这一点也挺可爱的。

所以如果他就在这里该多好，自己估计可以堂而皇之问出来，御堂先生想要怎么感谢我，之类的话——然后，寂静无人的办公室里就会洋溢起色情的空气了吧。

连日未能好好发泄， 那种简单到无聊的幻想都可以让他产生反应来。就在佐伯考虑对策时，邮箱响起了提示音。御堂已经完成了正式的报告书发送了过来。佐伯打开确认，刚刚读完就又收到御堂的短信。

——“今天多谢你了。文件已经发送过去，明天再处理也没关系。你回家了吗？”

回家。说起这个，自己那又小又破的公寓和摇摇欲坠的单人床浮现在眼前。逃避一般的，佐伯旋转自己的办公椅，望向窗外。夜深以后城市中的灯光都稀稀落落，但是天空之中也只有，和昨日一般的黑云压顶。

回去又怎样，留在这里又怎样，迎来的明天又会有什么不同吗。

——一成不变。

突然心念一动，佐伯从椅子上弹了起来，抓过外套就往外走。一边在大楼里疾步而行，他一边回复了短信：“正在回家的路上。”

新的短信很快就进来了：“早点去休息，这几天大概把你累坏了。”

那时佐伯已经坐上了计程车，报出地址后，他继续回复：“御堂先生才是。已经要睡了吗？”

三更半夜的路上车辆稀少，一路风驰电掣畅通无阻。佐伯的目光漫不经心的落在街边流动的光影里，手中紧握着不时震动起来的手机。他还在小心地维持着和御堂的短信交谈：尽管平时他们都不是会用信息聊很久的那种类型，不过有时候缓慢而斟酌的文字形式或许比面对面对话更容易放下心防。

”你已经和一年前独断专行的那个男人…有点不同了啊。“他看着御堂发来的话，并没有多想，只是随着本能回复：”如果是你就无所谓。“

——“你还真是相信我。”

——“我一直都憧憬着你嘛。”

——“油嘴滑舌的男人。”

——“我对御堂先生说的话，每一句都发自肺腑。”

——“你保证吗？”

——“当然了，要我发誓都可以。”

虽然不全是虚假之词，可真说是发自肺腑又太夸张。那时候佐伯满心在意着片刻过后，注意力也都用在让御堂保持通信上。所以，面对着那个男人不经意间向他袒露的秘密，佐伯完全没有发现。

日后他苦苦想要打开的门，在那一刻，一个短暂的瞬间里，在一辆疾驰的出租车上，对他敞开了一条缝，他却没有看进去。

机会转瞬即逝。

  


佐伯站在那栋高级公寓前的时候，收到了那晚来自御堂的最后一条短信：

——“佐伯？已经到了吗？”

之前御堂还发过什么，但是他没有回复。编辑好要发送的内容，他把手机握在手里，努力地控制气息以求自己走的平稳又不失风度。然而心中的期待越砸越重，让他的步伐一直在加快，直到在电梯中不得不停下，他都几乎紧张起来。面对着光可鉴人的金属门，他第一次对自己挂着黑眼圈的脸有了些许不满。不过那也无关紧要，他在出电梯前顺手捋了一把头发，然后把编辑好的短信发了出去。

——“来给我开门吧。”

* * *

  


不知不觉间御堂已经坐在沙发上等了很久的短信，直到对面不再回复，他才对这处慕少艾一般的行为有所自觉。自嘲地笑了笑，他放下手机站起身来，才向卧房走了两步，短信铃声就又一次响起来，好像渴求注意力的小孩子。

那本来不该是会让他觉得心潮澎湃的事，直到他解开锁屏，看到那几个字为止。

这偌大的房里还是一样的静默。就算向门那边看也看不出一丝变化。他搬到这以后就再也没有过任何人会来拜访，而那好像正是他的目的。他站在原地等了几秒，没有敲门声响起来，也没有人会擅自进来。

似乎只要他等在原地，一切都会一如往常。

可是从什么时候那就不再是他渴望的夜晚。或许自会被那人用三言两语撩拨到心怦怦跳开始。总之他走向玄关的脚步没有一丝迟疑，拉开门也不需要什么心理准备——

  


可当那个笑得神采飞扬的佐伯克哉真正站在他眼前，他只觉得自己的防备警惕甚至常识都炸得动地惊天。

御堂怎么也没想过有朝一日，被别人不请自来，尤其是被佐伯克哉登堂入室——会让他觉得高兴。

可现在他心中高墙碎成断壁残垣，而废墟之下正有斑斓的色彩破土而出。

  


就在御堂心底暗流涌动之时，御堂听见那男人用带点沙哑的低沉嗓音对他说——

“我回来了，御堂先生。”

  



	10. Chapter 10

佐伯斜倚在门口，游刃有余地欣赏着御堂那怔愣着有点茫然的脸，用计算好的方式对他坏笑。

“您不打算放我进来吗？”依旧耐心地站在门口动都不动，只是略一偏头，发问的口气像在引诱又像在撒娇。

御堂下意识地后退了两步以给出那男人入侵的空间，嘴里还找补着：“你不是回家了……”

佐伯毫不客气的紧随着御堂后退的步伐，两步并作一步向前。门在身后关上，他人也被吓了一跳。只露了些许破绽，就让佐伯顺势扯过他的手来。温热的手指攥在冰冷的手心里觉得滑嫩非常，可那点肌肤那点肉又怎么够他摸得痛快，所以他用了点力把御堂整个人都拽进怀里，另一只手就直接环过他的腰肢向下探去。

几乎是脸贴着脸的时候，佐伯露出装模作样的天真笑容来：“我家就在御堂先生这里啊。”

说什么回家，一直以来那间小破公寓对他来讲就是个过夜的去处，别说归属，连舒服都谈不上。可抱着这男人是舒服的，从体温到香味到手感都合他心意。那和房间大小和装潢设计没什么关系——虽然就算比那些御堂的家也遥遥胜出——不过总之只要有御堂在，就算只来过一次都好，这地方依旧对他有着无限吸引力。

毕竟人累了总要找个庇护所。

佐伯心血来潮的过来是因为一个荒谬又无聊的念头，而一路脚步不停他也没想过真来了要说些什么又要做些什么。就算站在门口那几秒他有机会思考，但是那几秒的思考时间被他统统拿来考虑要怎么对御堂耍赖上了——

所以真的把人搂在怀里的时候，疲劳过度的佐伯大脑里一片空白。

于是佐伯没说什么也没做什么，只是停在了原地：期待被满足了总是要消化一会，肉食动物在消化的时候又喜欢睁着眼睛打盹。

不过当佐伯难得一见的放弃了先机，御堂就得到了进攻的罅隙。本来他还想多少教训一下佐伯的不请自来，可看着那男人安静的倦态心下不忍的他就把那些话统统咽了回去，只是抬起手来，碰了碰对方的脸颊，游弋着寻找最软的地方——然后掐了下去。

“喂！”佐伯倒吸着凉气向躲，捂着脸责怪地看着一步之遥的御堂抱起双臂来。

“困成这样还这么能折腾……“明明是想板起脸，看着佐伯幽怨的眼神却要开始憋笑：”今晚留下吧，换了衣服睡觉去。“

”难道御堂先生原来要把我赶出去露宿街头的吗……“贼心不死的佐伯再一次蹭上去，“太冷酷了吧……”

“……我现在也可以把你赶出去。”御堂警惕的拉开了距离，“快去把自己收拾干净，我才不要和胡子拉碴的男人睡在一起。”

“所以不是胡子拉碴就可以睡了吗？好过分，原来你喜欢的只是我的脸啊。”

“我说的只是普通的睡觉！不要随便曲解我的意思！“本来是针锋相对地瞪过去的视线却莫名的在佐伯的脸上停留了许久，直到对方开始暧昧的笑，御堂才欲盖弥彰的转开视线：”……再说你这家伙，本来就只有脸比较可爱。“

佐伯本来还想再说什么，但是御堂已经抓着他的手腕把他拉进了浴室，门一开一关，家居服什么的也被塞进了手里。

  


看着手里的衣服、浴巾等物，佐伯其实暗暗松了一口气。

来的路上确实没想那么多，可真的站在御堂家门前，他实际上没多少把握。以御堂对于自己私人空间的在意程度，看见他擅自登门未必会开心。

不过眼下倒是相当顺利。虽然吃了几句不冷不热的讽刺，不过那男人也并不舍得真的把自己轰出门。

自己已经在被他特殊对待了。只要知道这个，他就有把握得一寸是一寸的进尺。

……不过，只有脸比较可爱吗。

想起御堂的话，佐伯向着镜子看过去。这几天他疏于形象管理，昨晚睡在办公室，尽管醒来以后有回家换过衣服洗澡，剃须什么的小事却是被忽略了，一天一夜让下巴爬满了青色，加上连日疲劳，自己都看不下去的黑眼圈明晃晃挂在脸上——而且脸颊上还带着被御堂捏过的红痕——

御堂要是觉得这样的自己都可爱的话，那见到平时的他难道不会迷恋自己到随时随地都在兴奋吗。

而且他都说了一起睡，这么明目张胆地勾引难道还指望自己乖乖躺下做梦。只要如他所言的打理整齐，御堂怎么也没法抵挡自己的魅力的。一定是这样。一点问题都没有。

愉快的念头在脑子里打转，佐伯快速脱光衣服冲了澡，然后套上了沾满御堂味道的睡衣。草草扣了两个纽扣，他抹掉镜子上的水汽打量着自己——浅色真丝御堂穿着或许高贵典雅，不过放在自己身上就好像五光十色的礼品包装：气质全无，只剩下一个作字——但是反正也会马上脱掉，嫌弃也没什么意思。佐伯甩了甩头发上的水，拿起洗手台上摆着的剃须泡沫。

  


不知道佐伯在浴室里折腾什么，总之时间已经过了相当久。犹豫着要不要去敲门问问，又觉得太过失宜，好不容易才冷静下来的御堂又开始坐立不安。

然后他听到了一阵翻找的声音：”御堂先生，你的剃须刀在哪里？”

御堂眉毛一挑，起身走向浴室：“就在桌上，那个皮套里面。“

”……皮套？“佐伯十分疑惑，最终还是定位到了御堂所说的东西：只是那个细长的形状怎么看也不像是能容纳剃须刀的大小——但他还是姑且把内容物取了出来。

就在他对着手上那个精致的木柄发呆时，御堂打开了门：并没有走进来，只是站在门外，因为看到佐伯一脸白色泡沫的模样怔住。那让佐伯也猝不及防，略显尴尬地稍微抹了一把下巴。

这次御堂忍笑失败，只能低下头掩饰扬起的嘴角：“…这不是找到了？”

“你说这个？”佐伯翻过手里的木柄，不知所云。看不下去的御堂上前把那东西接了过去，摆弄两下，一把寒光闪闪的利刃就弹了出来。

“…御堂先生。”想象了一下那锋利金属抵住自己颈动脉的画面，佐伯咽了咽口水：“请别开这种玩笑。”

“什么？”御堂真诚的问，顺手就要把刀柄递过来。

他并没有接：“你用这个刮胡子吗。”

“怎么了？”

“你确定这不是电影里的杀人凶器什么的吗？”

“瞎说什么，只是普通的直剃刀吧。”御堂一翻手腕，刀刃也随之晃动，让佐伯打了个寒颤。

“…怎么说呢……”莫名忌惮着御堂手里的刀，他斟酌着措辞，“不愧是御堂先生，真讲究啊。”

御堂斜睨他一眼：”有什么特别的吗，你又在用什么？”

“普通的电动剃须刀。”

“对你抱有期待还真是我的错啊。”

“……总之，我不会用那个。“最终佐伯投降：比起脑袋里那自己满脸是血的恐怖景象，还是认输放弃划算一点。

御堂收起了刀刃，再一次抱着双臂，对他扬起了头。佐伯只看到他的眼波流转一轮，就露出一个傲慢的笑容来：”那，我就来代劳吧。“

一般御堂作出这种表情，说出这种话，都会被佐伯试做十足邀请的信号。然而那一刻，利刃在怀的御堂先生带着不怀好意的微笑向他逼近过来时，他不由自主的后退了——只不过身后也没有多少空间，他的腿很快就撞上了浴缸。

而御堂就顺势压下他的肩膀，让他坐在了浴缸的边缘。处于下位的佐伯只好抬起头看着御堂，而对方正好俯下身向他伸出手，把更多的泡沫涂在他脸上。

手指抚过的动作非常温柔，让佐伯忍不住亲吻他落在自己唇边的掌心。那没有影响御堂的动作，只是令他本来专注于自己下半张脸的视线对回自己眼里。御堂的眼睛依旧深邃而神秘，让他无法解读又诱惑他陷得更深：可能因为爱欲永远浮于表面，而泪水怎么流也流不完。

那让他觉得很矛盾，明明想要就这样迫使御堂永远注视着自己，有时又想对他说不要这么看着他。

可无论哪边说出来都莫名其妙，于是佐伯选择以无谓的调侃耗过那一个失措的瞬间：“…如果御堂先生不小心把你这么喜欢的我的脸毁掉，会抛弃我吗？”

御堂毫不犹豫的颔首：“嗯。”

“那您还不如一刀割喉来给我个痛快。”

“你再乱动的话就没准了。”御堂直起腰，亮出刀刃的同时，对他堪称温柔地笑了。

金属贴上自己的皮肤时，佐伯到底是真的紧张了。不过他又怎么可能在御堂前退缩，所以他选择忽略近在眼前徘徊着的刀刃，而是一昧地紧盯着御堂。

那男人挂着十分认真的表情，和工作时很相似。只不过他现在并没有在读什么文件，而是捧着自己的脸——几根手指好像要将肌肤展平一般稍微用力地划到鬓角，而刀片就在那时沿着曲线剐蹭下来。

除了凉意，佐伯什么也没感觉到。硬要说的话，只是有些痒。

而御堂好像要观察自己的作品一样，更加贴近了过来。那明明是即将亲吻的姿态，却因为横亘在他们之间的刀子让佐伯无法轻举妄动。

而陷入专注的御堂又没那么容易分心。

所以即使他的手指正爱抚过自己的脸颊，大概也只不过是为了检验那是否足够光滑而已。

佐伯深深吸气，感觉自己像是被压制到底的弹簧，只等待着一跃而起的瞬间。

但那个瞬间来临前的等待如此漫长——长久的困于被动对佐伯来说已经是遥远的体验，更何况他现在是动都不敢动。刺激缺乏让他的大脑混乱起来，几乎分不清贴上来的是对方的手还是对方手里的凶器。

可知道这男人现在全情集中在自己身上的事实又毋庸置疑的充实着他的内心，让他享受着他从来不觉得自己会享受的，被别人照顾的感觉。

而且在服务他的，可是那个养尊处优，目中无人的御堂孝典。

——刀刃切实地滑过了他的颈动脉。只要御堂愿意，那时就可以置他于死地了。

“我想你了。”佐伯在那时开了口。

御堂的手抖了一下，让刀子在半空顿住。刚才一直垂下的视线只略略看过他一眼就迅速移开，然后他几乎是被吓到一般的缩回了身体。知道原来这男人也一直在紧张让佐伯的心情更好，抬手覆住对方拿刀的手指。

“……别乱来。”御堂低声说。可佐伯只是拉着他，重新将剃须刀摆回自己脸前。御堂皱起眉打量着他，却察觉不出他的意图，只好放弃一般嘟囔：“你还真是不怕死啊……“

”我可是非常信任你。“佐伯微笑着回答，放开御堂的手，转而以双臂环住了御堂的腰。

”这是我第一次给别人做这种事，还是别那么有信心比较好。“御堂恫吓般晃了晃刀子。

佐伯但笑不语。御堂无奈叹气，一边下刀，一边后知后觉地问：“我们昨天才刚见过吧。”

他给了佐伯回答的余暇，佐伯也只好配合地回忆起自己会那么说的缘故——“只是觉得……好久没有这么和你待在一起了。”

御堂似是害羞的垂下眼睑，加快了动作：“……很快就结束了。”

“啊啊，那之后就让我抱你到太阳出来为止吧。” 

一声脆响，御堂在佐伯面前示范性的合上了刀：“想都别想。给我睡觉。”

只不过那威慑性的声音反而让佐伯低迷的感官更加清醒。意识到危机已经解除之后，他半眯着的眼在御堂身上上下来回寻找着进攻的目标。而他观察的结果是对方现在志得意满，心情愉快，所以全身都是破绽，也全身都好下口：所以他跳起来对着那男人的唇咬下去，把剩下的剃须泡沫蹭到他的脸上。

“现在，已经不是胡子拉碴的男人了吧……”接吻之后佐伯似乎发现了新鲜的玩法，用变得光滑的脸颊在对方脖颈下颚不断厮磨。

而御堂好不容易才从佐伯的桎梏里抽出手臂来。狠狠把脸上的泡沫抹掉，他拍了拍那埋在自己肩上的，毛茸茸的脑袋：”你已经困到眼睛都睁不开了。“

含混不清的声音艰难的传到耳边：”放心好了……如果是御堂先生我才……不会随便放弃的……“

佐伯已经不太清楚自己在说什么，只是依靠着那具身体所带给他的安全感好像一切所愿都以得偿，让他受到了巨大幸福的感召，而其他全部都已经不再重要。

所以他刚说完就，安安心心的睡了过去。

  


似乎有所准备的御堂拍了拍佐伯的背，对方毫无反应。于是御堂进一步抬起了他的脸。闭着眼，没戴眼镜的佐伯看起来十分年轻，满脸白色泡沫更让一贯魅力十足的男人在此刻显得非常不靠谱。所以御堂苦笑了起来，捏捏他的脸颊：”满嘴跑火车的小骗子。“

然后，他用热毛巾把两个人收拾干净，拖着佐伯进了卧室。

  



	11. Chapter 11

那短暂的两个小时是这几天以来佐伯睡得最好的一觉，而他刚醒来的几秒也确实觉得浑身清爽。然后他花了一点功夫意识到自己躺在哪里，自己旁边的人是谁，和刚才发生了什么以后——

一种近乎于耻辱的暴躁情绪迅速席卷了他。

事实上，佐伯简直就是痛心疾首，好像中了头奖又丢了彩票，总之回过神来两个亿都不翼而飞。他深深地叹了口气试图平复自己的心情，失败，狠狠地把脑袋沉进御堂的鹅绒枕头里。

醒来了当然就睡不下去，更何况他刚刚因为渴睡造成了巨大精神损失，所以他只能睁大眼睛看着天花板。

可是天花板又有什么好看的。

就在他辗转反侧之际，也许是被他打扰到的缘故，他旁边的御堂皱着眉翻了个身，转向他的方向。

那让佐伯下意识地停止了折腾，很有点小心翼翼地也对着御堂靠近过去。他不知道自己为什么不想吵醒那男人，明明如果想把他压在身下让他哭着射精，不让他先醒过来是不行的。

可是那种冲动却又被某种平等甚至更为强韧的心情压抑下去了。

那时他反应过来，原来那是他们第一次同床共枕。

那也是他第一次看见御堂的睡颜。

也许，就那么欣赏一阵也不错。怀着那种想法，佐伯对他伸出手，将他额前散落的刘海梳理到耳后。

睡着的御堂，气质和清醒时完全不同。侧躺着的他半面埋在阴影里，另半张脸则被柔和地照亮。光源来自哪里，以常识论大概是均匀反射的月光和窗外的残灯，但是那男人的皮肤白皙无暇，就算本身就是发光体，也没什么好意外的。

反正他在佐伯眼里大概一直都闪闪发光。

那样的他好像不可侵犯。就算自己侵犯了他多少次也一样。感觉遥不可及。就算自己一抬手就能把他抱进怀里。他的眼一闭上，全身上下就再也没有自己的痕迹——所谓痕迹，用掐用咬再怎么留在肉体表面也都是循环往复的徒劳无功：它们总有一天会消弭，会愈合，然后就再也不计数。

而佐伯又没法挖出他的心来看看，那上面有没有自己的名字。

可是他又在渴望什么，佐伯自己也不知道。他明明中意着御堂现在的样子，却又想对方因为自己而改变，矛盾的愿望简直是无理取闹。

佐伯苦笑了一下。

大概他只是觉得不公平。

  


因为自己已经完全栽在他手里了。

  


佐伯叹了口气。事到如今再否定这个已经没什么意义——在他累到神志不清的时候第一反应是打着车一路跑过来见他一面的时候，他就该明白自己陷得有多深了。

所以自己的全部不满都是御堂的错。因为他不坦率，他遮遮掩掩，他顾左右而言他，他可以上完床转身就走，他成熟又理性大概还经验丰富至今三十几年的人生恐怕都被众星捧月因为他就是那么的魅力十足……

……这样的男人怎么会心甘情愿成为自己的东西。

总不会真如他所说，就因为自己长了一张漂亮的脸吧。

不知不觉间御堂平静沉睡的姿态让佐伯越看越不满。他不喜欢那样神衹雕塑一样冰冷无机物的容貌，他想要扰乱他，让他生气，让他狠狠瞪着自己，这样才能确定自己对他真的有影响力在——

所以果然还是按照原计划（“把他压在身下让他哭着射精”）执行比较好。

佐伯坐了起来，扯下预定中就要脱掉的睡衣，整个人钻进了被子里。

* * *

  


御堂的睡眠一向不怎么安稳，所以一开始他并没有意识到现实和梦境的分界。阵阵袭来的快感让他眼前更加矇昧，好像漆黑的空间里有种种变换的光泽。说实话那感觉并不坏，被湿润温暖的触感包裹在他的梦里很新鲜，不过他没打算就那么躺着被玩弄。

“……住手……”

他低语着，声音轻到自己都听不清楚。不过身下的动作好像停了一停，然后是熟悉的，嘲笑。

他后背一耸，伸出手向被子里摸下去，感受到乱翘的头发就顺手扯住。但御堂的动作又什么时候能阻止那个男的：他只是进一步埋头下去加速吸吮而已。

那让御堂稍微拔高了声音呻吟出来，人也在床单上乱扭。这个梦逼真的不同以往，让他连身上的水痕渐渐风干都能觉察出来——可同时又显得虚幻，因为他不记得自己还被这样对待过。

快乐纠缠不休，以性器为中心向全身扩散，让他本来就无力的手更加软弱起来。他依旧抓着身下那个人的头发，却早就不是为了牵制的目的，而纯粹只是想给自己找个支点。

可那个男人从来不会这么轻松就放过他。

他一直扶在御堂大腿根部的手开始绕着他的阴茎打圈，向下滑，分开他的臀部，在穴口按压两下手指就钻了进去。唾液和前液还不断从阴茎流下到股间，让他的侵犯顺利无比，一点抵抗都没收到。

被进入好像在御堂迟钝的感官上戳出了孔隙，迫使他睁开眼向外看。可是他没看见什么，除了自己大张的双腿和那个依旧舔舐着自己的男人。

那不就是佐伯克哉，丝毫不在意料之外。

他晃动起腰，只是想要摆脱，不过佐伯显然误会了他的意图，进攻的更加凶猛起来。那时他想起自己的手尚可自由活动，所以他稍用力拽了佐伯的头发——那终于分得了他的几分注意，可就算那样那男人也没有放开他，只是稍稍抬起了眼。

“不要……”御堂缓缓地摇了摇头。

”为什么不？“即使是说话的时候他的舌头也不安分，不间断的亲吻让御堂知道自己已经在爆发边缘，更何况佐伯的手指还在自己的后庭里搅。

他那个问题令御堂感到困惑。

他本来觉得那应该是明摆着的事，可真被这么一问却又好像不再清楚了。人是同一个，做的也是相似的事，他也从来都那么沉浸其中——可他曾经是如何抵死反抗，为什么他现在却觉得看着自己的那个男人没有那么面目可憎。

大概是因为他说过什么话的缘故。

可他真的说过吗，有时御堂觉得那或者只是自己的幻觉而已。那种念头令他十分恐惧，所以他如此渴望眼前的人可以再说一次。可佐伯满嘴都塞着自己的阴茎，当然什么都说不出。

但那甚至不是最为讽刺的地方。

最为讽刺的是，那几句话御堂记了一整年，但说话的人转眼就忘得一干二净。

那让御堂感觉矛盾委屈甚至悲愤，一时间心中只剩下冰冷冷的怀疑。不知道身在何地、今夕何年，身上的快感都变成了虚妄的谎言。那种不协调感令他无法忍耐，所以他全力挣扎起来，好像是要从这个错位的时空中逃开一般，拼命推拒身上的男人。

但佐伯在那时插了第二根手指进来，在内壁上戳刺，毫不留情地玩弄着肉穴直到御堂的腰软下去为止。一如既往的他抗拒的动作被全数镇压，那男人攀上他的胸口按住他的手腕，滚烫的视线似是试图融化他眼里的冷漠一样逼视上来，以沙哑的嗓音半是质问半是诱惑：

“你难道不想要我吗？”

御堂张了张嘴，什么也没说。他不知道如何回答这种明知故问，而且那男人也不打算听他的答案。第三根手指进入了他的身体做起了扩张，与此同时佐伯拉着他的手包裹住他的阴茎，逼迫他紧紧握住自己的那根，以他的频率为准粗暴揉搓。

就那样不知不觉全身全部落入他的怀抱里。前后都被掌握，他只能无助的挺腰，仿佛是在做出求欢的姿态，可他事实上只是想把眼前人看个清楚罢了。可是流动的阴影侵扰着他的视界，就连仅有的所见也都通通模糊不清。他感觉自己处在明与暗的交界，却又不知道是要去往哪一边。

所以他抽出还能活动的手抓进了眼前的男人。

“已经不行了…所以，佐伯……”

别再继续了。再给我更多。我绝不会屈服。我当然想要你。

可以说下去的话多的是，每一句都能回答佐伯的问题。只是他并不知道什么样的回应才恰当——毕竟能决定他的答案的人，并不是他自己。

所以他的声音在更加狂暴的快感中支离破碎，再也没有传递出任何意义。

绝顶之后，自然就是坠落。

如果是紧抓着他——

——那么就可以弄清楚，这次他要选择什么了吧。

他闭了眼睛，任由佐伯前后夹击把自己带向了高潮。

  


* * *

  


无论是呼唤还是摇晃御堂始终都没有清醒过来：高潮以后他就彻底失了神。迷迷糊糊的他让佐伯觉得很有趣，不过逗弄也得不到回应就不好玩了——于是他放御堂躺平在床上，把他上上下下研究了一遍，最终还是捧起他的脸对准嘴唇亲了下去。

接吻进行到一半御堂就有了反应，不过比起是迎合佐伯，他的反应更像是单纯的因为缺氧而挣扎。难得没有坏心眼的佐伯配合地放开了他的唇给了他喘息的机会，然后，在御堂迷茫的眼神渐渐重新聚焦的时候，他再次靠近了过去——却没有再接吻，而是在额头抵着额头鼻尖挨着鼻尖的距离，对他轻笑了一下。

御堂的眼睛睁大了，一颗心脏高高悬起，不知道如何落下才不会打扰那个静谧的瞬间。

但那男人的唇再次贴了上来，从自己的嘴向上一路描摹过他脸上流畅的曲线，细密的亲吻延伸到了发丝里面。他的手臂也搂得更紧，从承托在耳后的姿势变成双臂交叉环绕在他颈间，方便他把自己的下巴安放在御堂头顶。

“不接吻就不醒，御堂先生好像睡公主一样呢……”上方传来的声音像是调侃又像是真诚的感慨，还处于混沌里的御堂尚未组织好语言反击，对方的声音却继续起来，这一次是更加低沉的气声：“不过，我啊，已经到极限了……所以还请您快点打起精神来。”

“什……”顺着佐伯的思路一条道掉进坑里，御堂才刚刚意识到片刻之前发生了什么，以及现下……还远远不到温存陌陌柔情缱绻的时候。

因为那个男人灼热的阴茎根本还硬邦邦地抵在自己身上。

感受到了危机的御堂开始试图退开，可佐伯那缠绵的拥抱早就布好了圈套，让他挣脱不能。欣赏着那男人徒劳无功而变的气急败坏的样子，佐伯悠哉地开口：“从刚才起就一直不要不要的，舒服过了还打算翻脸不认人吗——御堂先生眼里的我是不是和安全套一样可以用完就扔啊？”

“那是你自己随便乱来！我才没想过…我刚才根本……”话说到一半不自然地刹住了。御堂深吸了一口气别过了头。

“哦？难道你以为你是在做梦，还是说根本没认出我来？怪不得一直用奇怪的眼神看着我，以为是别的男人在对你夜袭吗？”·

“别开这种讨人厌的玩笑！”争吵之中好像警惕也自然放松，忙于逞口舌之快结局就是自己已经被完全压在了床上：他这时才发现自己和佐伯都早就是全身赤裸的状态，而身上的年轻男人自然是以露骨的眼神对他虎视眈眈。

“……所以，你是真的要做？”

“难道你觉得我是开玩笑的？”佐伯都有点惊讶于御堂的顽固程度，且不论自己的下体已经胀大到发痛，就算是射过一次的他也已经确实重新精神起来了：“所以到底为什么不愿意，上一次已经是一周有多之前了吧。“

御堂转过脸咽了咽口水：“……我也不是……不愿意。只是……啊啊啊——！！”

只是后面是什么，佐伯再也没机会知道。总之刚得到拐弯抹角的首肯，他就已经分开御堂的腿插进早就准备好的洞里去了。就算只过了一个礼拜，心理上的错觉加之敏感上升的肉棒都让他觉得那个穴道变得比印象中更紧，压逼上来的气势也不同以往。不过越是受到阻力他就越要一插到底，相互较力之下只抽插一轮就把两个人都弄得气息不稳。

“佐伯……你别…那么着急……”御堂半撑起身体，寻找着能够稍微放松的角度，可他越是包容佐伯就越在苛求，让他扑腾几下就落回床上。

”做不到。你以为我等了多久了……“御堂一躺倒，佐伯就得了机会干脆抱着他的臀部抬起了下半身，几下进攻以后交合终于变得顺畅了起来。御堂的呻吟也就随之变了调。

”就算那样……现在都几点了啊……你这几天一共睡了几个小时，再这样下去会过劳死的吧……“

明明那么努力在娇喘间拼出了一个整句，就不能说点不煞风景的话么——佐伯暗自乍舌，脸上却摆出十分温柔体贴的笑脸。

每次他那么笑御堂都觉得自己全身都在炸毛。

”啊——原来御堂先生在担心我的身体吗？放心好了……“故意要证明给御堂看一样，他进一步抬高了他的臀部，让自己那随着吞吐不时暴露出来的巨大性器展现在他眼前。淫靡的场面让御堂不禁面红耳赤的以手遮脸卒不忍睹，于是佐伯就俯身冲着他的耳朵低语：”……我会一直，抱你抱到太阳升起来为止的。“

“这种话我已经听过了……”

御堂的声音很轻，所以佐伯并没听清楚。

“你说什么？”他心不在焉地反问，一心专注在取悦御堂身上。然而御堂却毫不领情地——笑了。

“你刚刚也那么说……结果只用了两秒就睡过去了。“

佐伯愣了一下。

然后又愣了很多下。

然后，很罕见的——他体会到了脸颊发烫的感觉。

  


面对着呆若木鸡的佐伯，御堂大概也意识到自己好像从男人尊严的层面打击了对方。本想说点什么缓解尴尬，但看着那男人一脸阴沉地埋下头，心里只觉得好像说什么都没用了… 

刚才起佐伯还出于惯性维持着动作，只是那敷衍地抽动随着他沉默的延长也竭力般放缓——最后，在御堂的体内，郑重其事地停下了。

御堂稍显不安地扭动起来——依旧被充满着，身体只是随着呼吸的起伏都有不可言说的感觉从内部渗透。但那感觉太轻微太细小，能被他身体分辨出的讯号与其说诉说着快乐，不如只是在催促他寻找更多的冲击，更大的刺激——

可那男人却一动不动。

气氛积重难返，让御堂不敢贸然开口催促。他的角度让他看不清佐伯的脸，更给他平添一分焦躁的理由。

无论是挺腰还是舔嘴唇，平日一贯都被佐伯过度解读的情色暗示也都被尽数忽视，无计可施的御堂手指揪紧床单又松开，最终求救般伸向那男人：“佐伯……”

可在御堂碰到他之前，佐伯就抬起了头——

——带着不怀好意的邪恶微笑。

  


御堂心里警铃大作，然而佐伯只是低下了身体，然后做作地长叹了一口气：”啊……御堂先生说的没错。我现在真的，好累啊……“

他的腰随之动了动，从身体相连的部分跳动着御堂的内部，却依旧是浅尝浅止怎么也不肯满足。那让御堂难耐地低声哀鸣，可佐伯却吝啬到连那都不肯继续：”怎么办，好像腰都没力气动了。“

御堂深深吸气，把呼之欲出的咒骂吞了回去，使出全力瞪着身上那个装模作样的混蛋。

而装模作样的混蛋继续以浮夸的演技念着内疚的台词：”都是我不好，明明把御堂先生变成这样却没法负责呢。“

“你还知道就……别给我做这种始乱终弃的事……”御堂从来没想过自己会在床上指责佐伯克哉不够努力，但是全身上下都是一触即发的状态，那男人居然还真的就能把热乎乎湿淋淋的他放着不管。

不管也就算了，他居然都开始后退了：”但是御堂先生很担心我不是吗，在这里又秒睡的话，你会更加辛苦吧？“

”你到底想要干什么啊！“御堂崩溃地吼出来，整个人好像脱水的鱼在床上弹跳。

而似乎很满意这样的御堂，佐伯坦然的迎着他气急败坏的脸，将自己的根本没有一点萎靡迹象的阴茎，全数退了出来——

——”说干什么……剩下的，交给御堂先生来干可以吗。“

”……“

”我突然好想躺下啊。“

“…………”

御堂躺在床上一动不动。

而佐伯开始在心里倒数他到底还能忍耐多久。

一。

御堂做了一次深呼吸。

二。

御堂向后挪了挪。

三————

那男人弹起来的速度飞快，双手似是瞄准了他的脖子掐了下去，同时嘴唇就被覆住：不过迎接他的不是熟悉的柔软唇舌，而是尖利的牙齿。

被咬着，御堂的手也毫不留情的施力，在他被拽到床上时还撞到了床板——粗暴的动作莫名让佐伯的欲望更加磅礴，大概自己心里也有M的一面也说不定——但是忍到极限的御堂动作没有一点拖泥带水，干脆利落就逆转了体位，一面继续着啃咬一面就跨坐上佐伯的腰。

御堂终于咬够了以后，佐伯抬手潇洒地抹走一嘴的血，以被摧残过的面孔露出阳光灿烂的微笑，出口的话却好像他还被收拾的不够：“御堂先生，你别那么着急嘛。”

“你给我闭嘴！！！”

他大发雷霆着，同时对准佐伯的阴茎坐了下去，一口气就全部吞没到底。再次被充满感觉好到逼出他的娇喘，体内不断的瘙痒终于得了缓解的方式：他已然失去了所有从容的余裕，只能狼狈万分地大喘着气，双手撑在佐伯的腹部就开始上上下下，频率快到已经让他头晕目眩。他不明白为什么佐伯还能一副好整以暇的样貌，那让他愤怒加剧急火攻心满满的不甘不愿，所以他一味加速，还配合着频率摆起腰来，只是想看看那个男人凌乱失常的样子。

他不知道，佐伯在他面前从来没有正常过。

御堂主动的体验实在新鲜，让佐伯舒服到叹息的同时，也有了十足的空暇观察着御堂的动作：他现在慌不择路，心急如焚，完全没有章法，破绽满身都是，和平日里意气风发神采飞扬的商场精英没有一丝相像，却在佐伯眼里一模一样的光芒万丈。

这样淫荡、无廉耻、艳光四射的御堂孝典，可是佐伯自己一手开发出来，也只有佐伯能把他变成这副模样。

而他痉挛收缩的内部和望穿云霓的双眼毫无疑问是在对佐伯证实：

他需要自己。

他渴望自己。

他——

——确实，该爱着自己，没错。

泪水滑过御堂的脸，让他连连摇头，猛烈的动作也终于慢了下来，发抖的身体却诉说着不满。“佐伯……佐伯……”那时的他泪眼朦胧只能看着眼前的男人发呆，犹豫着若要求救是不是连什么别的东西也会被一并赔进去。

而瞅准了那个机会的佐伯双手抓住御堂的两腕一把把他拉到自己胸口，同时挺起腰部继续了汹涌地抽插。

“哈……啊啊——我……还要，还不够……“

挺立的乳尖在相互的胸膛上磨蹭，还半跪在床上的腿夹紧佐伯的腰使得那穴道也一并收紧。御堂的动作已经完全出自于无意识，满脸的如痴如醉让佐伯怀疑他已经当真爽到分不清现实了：可就算那样也让他无比的爱怜，所以他吻过御堂的脸颊，苦涩的泪水，微咸的汗液，加上嘴里残留的血腥气息——性爱品尝应该起来的味道吗，他不清楚，但是现在他咽下去的无疑是戒不了的毒。

”……我这边也不够。说了要做到天亮的吧。”他对着御堂宣告，更加，更深地，挺进去。

那个晚上，那个房间里，呻吟声一直没有停过，仿佛潮水拍岸般锲而不舍，永不停歇。


	12. Chapter 12

不知不觉间墨色的天空已经稀释开来，青灰色的积云密不透风地笼罩在城市上空，使得透进来的亮光无比敷衍。

淋过浴、浑身清爽的佐伯克哉枕着自己的手臂对着压抑的天色出神。

昨天这时还在办公室的沙发上做噩梦，现在的他已经躺在了御堂的床上——跳跃的现实让他的时间观念也随之扭曲，几乎快要想不起昨晚发生了什么，也没法回忆起刚刚发生的那场激烈性爱的细节。

不过眼下那些事没有一件要紧。就算眼前堵了满窗的阴翳，他的心情依旧无比通透。尽管某种莫名的未完结感依旧悬而未决，但是仔细想想，公司的危机已经解除，和御堂的关系也十分和谐——他没有任何需要烦恼的事。

而就在那时，御堂推开门走了进来。佐伯抬眼望他和乌云一样阴沉的表情，反而笑意更深了。

“怎么这就打扮起来了？”对方的头发还湿着，却已经穿起了新的衬衫和长裤：“不打算再睡了吗？”

“天都亮了还睡什么啊！”他的气压显然也很低，站在床边一米开外对佐伯咬牙切齿：“你也别再给我赖床，快起来！”

佐伯听话地站起身，被单随之滑落露出依然全裸、还残留着指甲和牙齿印的身体：那让御堂只看了一眼就红透脸，转身想要去拿些衣服扔在这不知廉耻的男人身上，却被抓住手腕拉回床上。

“你——放开，你还想干什么！马上就是上班时间了……”御堂一面挣扎一面怒斥，却被佐伯统统无视了，那男人手脚并用地从他背后纠缠住他，把他一尘不染的衬衫印上崭新的褶皱。

”唔……“还想再挤出什么骂人话，却在佐伯含住自己后颈皮肤时咽回嘴里。就算想逃也只是被越抱越紧，见识了整整一晚这男人有多容易被撩拨的御堂不敢再轻举妄动，只是略显紧张的小声抗议：“佐伯…别闹了。已经……”

回应他的是一声极轻又极含混的鼻音。佐伯把自己的脸埋在了他的肩胛骨之间，温热的吐息一层薄薄布料全然阻隔不住。一时间耳畔只剩下对方越来越缓的呼吸，御堂渐渐放松下来，稍稍回头看那个好像金毛巡回犬一样撒娇的男人。

他依旧一动不动，让御堂不禁担忧：“佐伯……你不会要睡着了吧？”

“……不会。”依旧是低沉沙哑的气声，性感到让御堂心悸。

努力调整了一番气息，御堂摆出年长者的架子：“……所以为什么不好好休息，非要把时间拿来做这种事不可。”

“比起睡觉，还是抱御堂先生更能给我活力嘛。”佐伯理所当然道，把脸在御堂背上蹭来蹭去。

“你这家伙……”这男的越来越像狗，御堂朝天翻了个白眼，抓住机会对后面一个肘击挣脱了桎梏跳下床，回过头来却看到佐伯捂着肚子低下头呻吟起来。

其实自己根本没用力，对佐伯的不择手段有所认知的御堂十分怀疑的盯着他，却还是忍不住关切：”怎么……很疼吗？“

”唔……不是。“

他难得遮遮掩掩，结果御堂只能一边在内心叹息自己的自投罗网一边重新坐回他身边拍着他的背：”所以是什么？“

佐伯缓缓放开捂着腹部的手，然后迅速在御堂脸上偷得一吻，面对对方躲闪着的通红脸蛋，他狡黠一笑：”饿了。“

  


几分钟后，被强迫着套上衣服的佐伯克哉站在御堂的厨房里，望着空空如也的冰箱发呆。

他回过头，看着斜倚在吧台旁，一脸尴尬的御堂，困惑地开口：”……御堂先生，您平时是如何生存下来的？“

”……我又不做饭。而且，那不是有乳酪吗。”

“没人会把那种东西当早餐吧。”佐伯甚至怀疑那种黏糊糊的玩意怎么会真有人爱吃，不过感觉在这里挑衅有可能触犯到御堂的什么底线，所以难得的闭起嘴，同时关上了冰箱门：“没办法，既然这样，就出去吃吧。”

“你以为现在几点，等到餐厅开门，已经要上班了吧。”

“谁说要去餐厅了……”佐伯扫了一眼吧台，自作主张地摆弄起御堂的咖啡机来：“我这种庶民，去便利店买点什么吃就好。”

那言论似乎冲击到了御堂，不过他什么也没说，只是静静地看着佐伯给自己的咖啡里加了很多糖。

两个人在厨房前喝光了咖啡，准备出门的时候御堂才意识到现在佐伯全身都穿着自己的衣服：”……所以，吃完早饭你要回家吗？“

”直接去上班也没关系吧。“佐伯毫不在意的，连围巾也从御堂的衣架上摘了下来。

”你不打算把衣服换掉？“

佐伯有点诧异的望向他，他就欲盖弥彰的转开视线。那让佐伯扬起一个坏笑：“难得有被御堂先生的气味包围一整天的机会，我怎么舍得放弃。“

御堂抿了抿嘴，脚下生风就向门外走，却被佐伯一把拉住。犹疑回头的瞬间，佐伯抬起手，柔软的紫色围巾就落在他的肩膀。那男人学着御堂自己平时做的那样，调整好围巾的长度绕了他领口一圈，出奇认真地为他戴好。

那本来是再平常不过的行为，却让御堂一颗心砰砰直跳。而刚刚将围巾仔细整理整齐的佐伯正好在那时抬起了头，对上御堂的视线。

暗示的讯号是谁发起的并不重要，总之佐伯的手指从围巾缓慢上移，抚上御堂的颈，两人的距离不知怎么越来越近。

那是那个早上他们的第一个吻，而在两人双唇相碰的时候，一抹红色挣脱了阴云的束缚，标志了一个即将到来的盛大朝阳。

* * *

  


吃过了热气腾腾的关东煮，再次踏上冰冷的街道也显得没那么讨厌。约定好乘御堂的车去公司，所以两人就顺着来时的路返回。时间尚早，街上也行人寥寥，没有需要匆忙的理由，他们走得很慢，仿佛一场约会接近尾声，互相都心有灵犀地拖延时间。

肩并肩走路，有一搭没一搭地聊天——平静的时光缓缓流淌，让佐伯的心境也一同安静下来：或者也和他缺乏睡眠有关，但总之现在，这整个世界在他眼里变得非常不同。

深冬清晨，冷空气好像比平时要沉重，让周遭景色都好像雾里看花一般隔了一层距离。但他本来也没觉得自己和这现实有多紧密的联系，车祸醒来就更多了一层格格不入的感觉。

尽管对那个意外前后没什么太多印象，醒来时的记忆却很明白——

——依旧插着辅助呼吸、维持进食的管子，发不出声音，浑身上下能动的地方只有眼球。

可无论再怎么看，洁白无垢的病房里也谁都没有。

“所以御堂先生，并不知道我受伤的事吗？”

毫无来由地，他对着身边的御堂突然发问。而对方也显然一怔，顿在一步的距离内，面无表情地摇了摇头。

“可是，御堂先生是在那之后才离开MGN的吧。”故意不提御堂的失踪，只是陈述着自己从档案上看到的事实：“就算那样也完全没听说过？”

“我那时候……”停在一半的句子，避开的视线，这些反应佐伯都再熟悉不过，只要提到那件事他就一定会闪烁其词：“那时候，注意力在别的事上。”

“好过分，我还以为御堂先生眼里只有我呢。”

御堂沉默着垂下眼睑，浑身都绷紧了。那姿态锋利的和这肃杀天气如出一辙的合衬，令佐伯无言以对，只好若无其事地继续走。御堂自然是跟上来了，依旧和他并肩而行着，只不过和一直偷偷观察他的佐伯不同，他目不斜视地看向前方。

和那张照片里的样子很像。

这一次，不再是焦躁感充斥胸口，取而代之的是不合时宜的镇定。所以佐伯状似随意地又开了口：“可以问你个问题吗？”

“你说。”

“为什么要选择我？”

他到最后还是直接说了出来。问的很平静，好像那问题漫不经心，又或许是深思熟虑了许久已经不再在乎答案。与之相应的，御堂的态度也极其平常，好像从不惊讶他会这么问出口一样。

刚才还戒备全开，偏偏在这种时候又这么从容，那让佐伯心里有点苦涩，只好半开玩笑掩饰：“不过，如果真的是因为我的脸之类的理由…还是别说出来了。”

“…不，当然不是。”御堂脸上浮现出一点歉疚：“抱歉，我没有那个意思…那种说法太失礼了。”

“没关系，我没介意。”御堂已经落在后面，所以佐伯放缓了脚步，稍一偏头：“但我真的很好奇，因为怎么想…都觉得很不自然。”

“你不是说，你一直憧憬着我吗。”

“即使是那样，我也不觉得御堂先生会因为那种理由就和我在一起。”那不是理所当然的吗，御堂这样的人物，从这里扔一块砖头出去都能砸中十个憧憬着他的人…虽然他很确信那些货色的执念绝对比不上自己，可这不是竞赛，并不是胜利了御堂孝典就会变成他的战利品。

“更不用说…您这样的人，会主动追上我。”那种事想都不敢想——在梦境中都不会发生，就算梦里佐伯对着御堂做过各种各样疯狂的事，却从没有一次算到御堂会主动献身。

“所以，”结论只有一个，“我们之间，果然是以前就发生过什么吧？”

只要一提到过去，曾经之类的字眼，御堂就会丧失行动力一般僵硬起来，这次也没什么分别：即便他有所准备，也还是十分刻意地移开了视线。

可这次佐伯十分固执地盯着他，视线的热度想必让御堂无法承受，最终还是开了口，声音好像叹息一样轻：“你猜的……也不算错。”

不算错，又是模棱两可的用词。佐伯至今为止已经习惯了，但这好歹也算是被正面承认了过去他们有所交集。

可是那没有解释任何疑问，反而是让他更加惶惑——

  


——所以，他们之间明明有过超越一般的经历，御堂却放弃了那些关系，并且连自己也一并——抛弃了吗。

  


一时间，久违的恶念开始暴走，在他全身汹涌澎湃，好像随时都要把那个每天拿来行走人间的躯壳撕裂，让满溢的黑色肆意流淌：好像在那个病房里他想要做的事一样，把纯净美好的东西涂上黑暗，才会让他觉得自己不是暴露在阳光下的污点，不是那个不被需要的垃圾。

把一切都玷污，让所有都堕落，这些恐怖又充满诱惑的念头在那些最消极的时候，几乎要把他整个人吞噬进去。而他所说的一切所有又太过抽象，仔细想想才发现那些庞大的名词具体起来就是眼前的这个人。

御堂孝典。

  


所以在他主动接纳自己的时候，

佐伯觉得自己好像溺水许久，终于获救。

  


可是，难道首先把自己推进深海的人，就是他吗。

  


佐伯原地站着，竭尽全力保持着一副镇定的伪装，强迫自己集中在御堂接下来的话上。可是那男人说的话已经不再有什么价值了，毕竟他再怎么说都是搪塞之词。

“之所以会选择和你在一起，就是因为…我已经不想再旧事重提了。“

那种敷衍的说法是什么意思，他几乎想抓住御堂的肩膀质问，这么多次，每次得到的都是这样的答案，所以难道他是真的于心有愧不成？

”所以，无论如何也不打算告诉我吗？“他沉重地呼吸着，感觉后背的恶魔已经贴在了自己的耳边，亲切地呢喃着罪孽的邀请。

”……抱歉。“

那个单词掷地有声，在他耳边嗡嗡作响。好像连思考下去都费劲，太多的杂念一口气冲上来，一方面好像证实了他所有底线的假设，另一方面，却带着无比的错位感，让他听来有种锥心之痛在。

他不知道自己有没有回答，就算回答了也不知道自己回答过什么——他只是强迫自己继续迈开腿向前走。

眼前的阴云在下沉，揭露出来的天空晴朗洁白，晃了他的眼，不断提醒着他，他醒来那天在病房中所看到的一切。

他已经不知道自己在策划什么，刚才起的耳鸣都还没有停止。他知道继续思考本身是唯一维持理智的方式，可就算他理智的思考所能告诉他的也无非就是如何把旁边这个男人绑好了关起来让他这辈子都不能再从自己旁边消失。

  


那么，到底，为什么，

不这么做呢——

  


御堂看着佐伯莫名加快的脚步和那个凛冽的背影，心中一时不安乍起。那个背影让他回忆起他所不愿提及的过去，那些绝望的时光，尽管毫无来由可他就觉得这已经成了什么要结束的征兆。

他当然无论如何都要阻止事态演变成那样。

因为在那个雪花飘零的夜晚，他就已经做好了决定。

或者说是觉悟更为恰当。

御堂三步并作两步上前，拉住了佐伯的手。那手掌的温度冷得像冰，他却无法放开，而是打定主意要和对方纠缠不清一样的——十指相扣。

”佐伯。“他呼吸莫名急促，理由不清楚，可是有时逻辑没办法解释模糊的预感：也同样是在那个晚上，他就已经决定在某些时刻要顺从自己的心声了。

佐伯的眼微微放大，晨光下他的瞳孔几乎透明，让御堂好像能顺着那双眼一路看到他心底。 

被那样坦诚到无助的眼神看着，御堂一怔，本在组织语言大脑停止运转，倒出来的话语好像被逼到走投无路的境地：“……我已经，不会再从你身边逃走了。”

  


一瞬间，震荡和暴动都停止了，世界重新安静了下来。

佐伯回过神的时候，御堂正凝视着他，视线错也不错。

而掌心里传来微薄却实在的温度，轻轻一捏就是那人顺滑又富有弹性的肌肤触感。指缝被对方骨节分明的修长手指填满，交错的姿势仿佛已经分不清谁是谁非。

他们是那样相连着的。

御堂就站在他旁边。

从刚才起似乎一直高悬的心脏突然重重落地，接着就开始疯狂地躁动起来。让他觉得热血上涌，暖流四溅，方才的寒冷黑暗就这样轻轻松松被驱逐出去，而之前所有被忽略的，被放弃的细节，全部都回到了脑海里。

比如御堂看自己的眼神。比如他红着脸走过来的拥抱。比如他对自己展露的小小笑容。

他怎么会忘掉那件，本来已经很明白的事——

——他真正希望从御堂身上得到的东西，不是自己可以强求来的。

那个，必须要御堂愿意给他才行。

  


街上依旧是空空荡荡，所以即使是手牵着手继续走下去，也不会对他们造成困扰。

而再走过了一个街口以后，太阳就彻底冲破了云层。万丈霞光融化了这世界冰冷的印象，给他看到的一切，街景也好建筑也好，都涂上了温暖的颜色。

而他旁边的御堂则尤其如此，好像冰雪消融一般，阳光照在他脸上让他美丽的脱离现实。

佐伯笑了起来。

就算每天的风景都是一成不变，可这个男人的每一种样子，每一个表情，都十分新鲜：仿佛他再也不需要觉得焦躁乏味，和御堂相处的每一天他都能获得崭新的食粮。

而御堂在那时对自己眨了眨眼，睫毛上流动着绚丽的光彩。

“天亮的越来越早了，大概，春天要来了吧。” 

仿佛想到了什么有趣的事，御堂对自己微笑：

“过几天，就可以一起去看樱花了吧。”

那词语间的意思已经不重要，他也懒得思考自己喜不喜欢樱花这样无聊的问题，总之冬天就要过去，而这一年所感受到的寒冷都会随着新的季节消散。

“如果是御堂先生的邀请，我怎么都不会拒绝的。”

他更紧地，握住了御堂的手。

那两人就那么迎着光，并肩走在黎明的路上。而一切的阴影都在那时被他们落在了身后，拖出一条长长的轨迹。

  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018年御堂先生生日快乐！！

“这销量真令人惊讶。你还真是一点都没有辜负我的期望呐，佐伯君。”

面对大隈专务热情洋溢的赞赏，克哉露出礼貌的微笑，只稍微点了点头。

アンネシャ正式发售已经两周，这还是第一次向MGN报告会。完全不出克哉所料的，会议室里一屋子的高层态度比之前的阴郁沉默大为改观，每人都有几句溢美之辞要讲。克哉从头到尾都挂着那一副同样的表情，直到脸部肌肉都僵硬了的程度。

展示完销售数据，之后就是下一阶段销售策略的报告。事到如今已经不会再有什么高层来横加阻拦，克哉按照预定四平八稳地完成了演示，会议就结束了。满屋部长专务一个个走出去，而克哉一直在打点文件整理物品，故意拖延着时间。

他当然不是磨蹭的人，会留下来也只是因为会议结束时大隈专务给他的眼色。

果然，最后房间只剩下自己和大隈两个人，分别占据着长桌的两端，好像是在参加一场经典父权制度下的晚宴。

克哉知道大隈在看着他，带着极重的评估意味，让那视线变得粘腻又恶心。他不耐地低声叹气，将公文包合上，站起身来时脸上又换回一副谦恭的样子：“大隈专务，请问还有何指教？”

大隈继续盯了他一会才离开座位向他走近，又在几步开外就站定了：“佐伯君，这就打算回公司了吗？“

”正是。”佐伯略一颔首，不动声色。

“今晚，公司董事会在附近的Roka Akor聚餐，你有空也可以一起过来。这次的成果十分惊人，很多高层都有想要认识你的打算。“大隈说的含蓄，意思却是不言自明了。

克哉推了推眼镜，后退一步行了个半礼：“承蒙邀请不胜荣幸，但是，下一阶段的方针，根据今天得到的结果要做出相应调整。所以，恐怕是不能赴约了，十分抱歉。“

大隈并未深究，只是转移了话题：”不过，佐伯君，之前的生产线确实是采用了御堂提出的方案没错对吧？“

”如您所言。“

对面的男人沉吟了片刻，不带感情的笑了：”之前公司是决策失误，不过现在你取得的成果有目共睹。不如追加更多产量如何，MGN当然会提供资源：这样优秀的商品，根本还是放在MGN更好。“

那话中别有深意，克哉却只作充耳不闻：“那是当然。只不过现在就贸然增加产能恐怕还有风险，销售初期还是先巩固基础更好。”

“佐伯君，就连你的行事方式也和御堂靠近了，十分稳重呐……”

再次听到御堂的名字被这人说出来让克哉很烦躁，不过这种评价又让他心中泛起一阵微妙的甜蜜——虽然他觉得大隈无论对自己还是对御堂都根本毫无了解，而且自己和御堂也不是相像……是相配才对。

“……确实是不可多得的人才呢。”大隈继续称赞道。

“专务谬赞了。”克哉回应以自己的招牌营业笑容，一句多余的话都没说。

“所以……”纵是大隈专务再怎么沉得住气，也被克哉这滴水不漏的态度挡得没辙，最终只得转会了正题上：“以我为首的大量高层都认为，你还是回到MGN才能有更大的作为。”

克哉在心底冷笑了一声，面不改色的听着大隈继续了下去。

  


那天的会议本来结束的很早，就算加上那场暗流涌动的谈话也没拖了多少时间——所以克哉回到Suro时距离下班时间还有一段距离。克哉对着一脸期待的社员们多少传达了一些来自MGN的赞扬，就进了自己的办公室。

商品正式上架之后，公司如临大敌的气氛就冷静了下来。这也是理所当然的事，毕竟Suro的本职工作依旧是美容业，尽管アンネシャ的策划案是由克哉为主推动，但是开始发售以后相应的管理监控就交给了L&B负责。

这也就意味着，御堂没有了继续在Suro上班的理由。

克哉关上门，环视了一圈这不大的房间。在这里和御堂共处了两个多月，他竟然一点痕迹都没留下来。

不过那也不尽然。刚开始交往时克哉曾经试图在沙发上侵犯他，结果他砸了自己的烟灰缸。

回忆着那时御堂的表情，克哉低头轻轻笑了：就算空气里再也没有他的香水味，御堂的存在感还是鲜明的印在了自己身上。

他本来以为这样的自己对于御堂回到L&B一事会无法接受，不过事实上，他并没有任性乱来，适应地也比想象中快得多。

大概是因为——

就在那时，口袋里的手机震震作响。他取出一看，正是来自御堂的短信，询问他的下班时间。

  


* * *

  


说什么还要调整方案当然是扯淡。拒绝晚宴除了自己对于MGN已经毫无兴趣以外，主要还是自己晚上有了别的安排。

现在的克哉，正在御堂宽敞的卧室里，半跪在御堂King Size的大床上，干他。

做爱听起来是个温柔浪漫的名词，所以那和他们现在做的事没什么太大关系——克哉半哄半骗把御堂摆成了四肢着地的姿态，然后以后入式狠狠插入。那是野兽交合的姿态，也更强调了高自尊的男人正雌伏人下的事实。如果御堂还有点余力，也许会抱怨几句：可他现在抓着枕头脸也埋进去，几乎是在低声呜咽着，隐忍那一阵强过一阵的快乐，并且逐渐失控。

克哉的左手使劲按押着御堂的臀部，打着圈爱抚，突然重重拍了一掌下去。

御堂弓起腰来张大了嘴，本想出口的咒骂被接连而至的几下顶撞冲碎，只剩下断断续续的喘息。

再次摩挲起受到打击已经变红的皮肤，御堂紧张的瑟缩起来，连带着后庭都夹得更为用力。克哉一声低喘，偏要逆着那力度更深地插进去。内壁被翻弄的感觉让御堂腰部以下都在发抖，而仿佛要安抚他一般，克哉俯下身，把他拦腰抱住。

”御堂先生……技术真棒啊。”

他带着笑意的赞美只收获一记眼刀，不过御堂的双眼已经红透，盈着满满的泪光，所以那眼神与其说是有威慑力不如说只是邀请自己接着欺负他。

克哉耸耸肩。刚才起一直在摩擦御堂阴茎的手突然使力加速了套弄。那让御堂浑身一震，双手揪住的那个枕头已经被挤压得变了形。

“别这么快——佐伯，佐伯……我……”

他是要恳求了，不过求饶的词还没出口克哉就已经放开了性器。御堂深呼吸着试图平复下来，而克哉就就着满手湿滑粘腻的爱液从御堂下腹涂到胸口，两指摸到挺立的乳尖，弹掐拽扭。

那让御堂上半身也开始扭动，却甩不掉克哉作乱的手。同时后庭也在继续被玩弄，他打颤的大腿已经支撑不住两人的重量，最后膝盖一软，整个人向床单落去。

不过克哉的手臂还纠缠着他的身体，所以他没有整个人摔下去，而是由着克哉牵引，保持着身体相连的姿势双双倒在床上。

  


体位的改变让两人都一阵晕眩，不由大喘气起来，克哉的动作也随之放缓。那让御堂不由回头看他，却因为姿势的限制使得他的努力看起来很像是在克哉怀里扑腾。直到克哉半撑起身体，御堂才终于对上的脸，但视线相交时，他却偏又别扭地转过了头。

这个人怎么就会这么可爱啊。克哉在心里感慨，思考是要加快速度还是再磨他一会——自从那天晚上以后在床上慢慢逗弄御堂就成了他的新爱好：把他逼到绝顶边缘，看他欲罢不能又无法自持，最后克哉总能如愿听到御堂吐出种种羞耻的句子。

如他所料的，身下御堂擦着眼泪，嘴唇颤抖起来。克哉一边浅浅抽插一边对着御堂要说的话万分期待，无论是骂他混蛋还是求他用力，哪一边都能让他的阴茎兴奋地吐出泡泡来。

可是御堂迟迟也没说话。

克哉等得心焦，这种玩法对他自己的意志力也是极大的考验。想要看全御堂的表情，他拉开了那挡着眼睛的手腕，同时也拉近了距离：“……御堂先生，怎么了？如果是你的要求，无论什么我都会满足的哟。”

御堂的视线飘来移去，本就一片赤色的脸生生又红了几分。那时他鲜嫩的舌尖伸出来舔过了本来就湿淋淋的嘴唇，又胆怯般退了回去。可他唇上的水光却是那么耀眼，在克哉的眼里波光粼粼地闪烁着。

“御堂先生…我……”

  


他后来无论如何也想不起，那时的自己是想说些什么。他只记得那一刻他感觉出奇的安静，尽管自己和御堂的喘息都吵得令人心烦意乱——他知道自己心跳在加速，可每一下加速都仿佛撞在了什么极柔极软的地方，落下就悄无声息了。

可也同样是那时，御堂的目光终于定在了自己身上。那双他迷恋不已的深邃双眼摇曳着情欲的茫然，一张一合都会流出更多水来。

那表情让克哉彻底把要说的想说的都咽了回去。

克哉确实喜欢把他弄哭，可他真哭出来又总让他发懵。胸口有什么在蠢蠢欲动，然而那东西像橱柜下的蟑螂，刚睡醒的梦境，奸巧桀黠，行踪不明，让他总也抓不住正体。

而就在那时，御堂抓住了他。

他的手臂缠绕上来环住自己的肩膀，他们就开始靠近。克哉不知道是自己被拉了下去，还是御堂就着这支撑起了身，那时视野很快就一片黑暗。视觉没了别的感官自然就活跃，他那时脑子里只徘徊着一个念头：

御堂的嘴唇看起来像果冻，尝起来原来也很软。

  


* * *

  


高潮之后的温存好像潮水慢慢褪去的过程。当梦幻的朦胧消弭，汗水精液溅在身上的粘腻感就变得难以忍受。御堂还半昏半睡，克哉不想吵醒他，轻手轻脚下了床就走进浴室。

距离第一次在御堂家过夜只隔了半个月，现在这房子里已经备好了双人份的浴巾居家服。并不是御堂多么热心地主动准备了这些，而是克哉趁他不备一点一滴把那些物品偷渡了进来——他平日过得简单，也没那么多强迫症一样的怪癖，除了剃须刀之类生死攸关的差别，大部分日用品他也乐得蹭御堂的来用。

因为自己的办公室之中完全没有留下御堂的印记，他就偏要报复，仿佛蚂蚁搬家一样小心翼翼地把自己的生活往御堂的房子里塞。

克哉自己也清楚，他大概是在把御堂当作青蛙来煮。但他又有什么办法，工作上已经无法直接碰面，如果平时也各过各的，还算什么恋人。

况且，对于自己这半个月里大半时间都东拼西凑找理由来御堂家过夜的事实，御堂也没有太过抵触。与之相反，他都会来主动接自己下班。一起吃饭然后回家做爱——能抱着他入睡比起去酒店开房令人满足太多，堪称甜蜜的日常也是填补空虚的良药。

不过克哉永远都是贪心不足的人。

沐浴过后，他在腰间围了浴巾就回到卧室。御堂还趴在床上，只抬起头看了他一眼。

对他报以微笑，克哉在御堂旁边坐下，拉过被单为他盖上。身体被布料覆盖，御堂试着翻了个身，半侧过来就僵硬地停下了，发出柔软的呻吟来。

“会痛？”

克哉向着他那皱起的眉伸出手，指尖自眉骨划过，直入鬓角。御堂吸了口气，轻轻摇头，专心享受克哉的爱抚，一双眼睛半睁半闭，湿润眸光在纤长睫毛间闪闪发亮。那姿态和猫很像，让克哉的手指也活络起来。柔软的碎发从指缝间滑落，他的拇指窜到御堂的耳后，拨弄他的耳垂。

克哉的动作让御堂发痒，所以他的手抬起来攥住了克哉的手腕——没有放开，而是拉到了自己的脸前：注视着克哉微微张大的眼，御堂嘴角上扬，在克哉的指尖落下一吻。

说实话那连吻都算不上，最多就是嘴唇碰上一碰。克哉好像感到了舌尖撞上来的湿润，但那触感太快太轻一点水痕都没留下。

不光如此，就连他自己嘴里的水分也迅速的消失。发干的喉咙需要止痒，所以他把人拽起来压在床头亲上去。

“喂——你……唔……”

被那样生拉硬扯，御堂开始时着实有点狼狈。但是克哉越急切他就越从容，平日难以发挥的卓越吻技终于有机会作用在年轻恋人的身上，纵是克哉也难以招架，只好由他带动随着他的节奏沉浸在亲吻之中。

他的优势地位持续到克哉开始在他身上乱摸为止，目的性强烈的触碰让御堂左挪右闪，克哉一双手却非要把火重新点起来——最后束手无策的御堂果然还是只能把身上的男人全推开了才觉得安全。

两人的距离终于拉远，御堂低喘着抬起头，而克哉的瞳色已经变暗，眯着眼睛露出打量猎物的神情。御堂慌张咽了口水，踉跄着想下床：“我…我去洗澡了。”

  


克哉当然没有放他走的意思，在他还没站起身之前就整个人扑上去把他压倒：“你在开玩笑吧？”

“不然你还要怎么样…”御堂心虚的移开视线。

“招惹了别人就想跑可不是成熟男人该做的事。”克哉没用一贯游刃有余的口吻，说出的话好像是真诚的质问：“请您对我负起责任来。”

“可今天…已经…”不知不觉又一次跳了坑，御堂后知后觉地反应过来，顿时理直气壮：“不对，先招惹人的明明是你！”

“所以我可是打算好好负责啊。”

“……“御堂的表情很是纠结，对着这样的克哉他大概是说不出不需要之类的话，所以他只好小心翼翼地往后挪，寻找逃跑的机会。

不过那企图被克哉一眼看穿，所以他一边更加压迫下来，一边放软了声音诱惑着身下的男人：“而且，御堂先生……明明说好了，要给我奖励的吧。”

所谓的奖励是指什么，御堂当然心知肚明。他那样的性格，一言既出是不会反悔的——所以在克哉的视线之下，御堂叹了口气，默默地卸了力：“你要这么说的话……那随便你。不过先说好，奖励只有一个。”

那种态度反而折了克哉的兴致。明知道这大概就是御堂的目的，他也不舍得真的把难得的奖励这么普通的用掉——权衡两秒，他直起了身：“不情愿就算了，我又不会勉强你。“

  


被留在原地的御堂看着眼前拉下脸来的青年，默默无言：明明是他在无理取闹，却还能自顾自生气。

更令人无语的是，自己居然还就觉得不能这么放着他不管。

平复好呼吸，御堂站起身来向他靠近。本来是想要拥抱，可肌肤相触前却意识到对方还只围着浴巾，而自己更是全身赤裸：做爱时坦诚相对姑且不论，这样还算平常的状态下再来毫无阻隔的接触，只用想象就让他脸颊发热。

伸出去的手在空中挥舞几下最后只是不咸不淡地搭到了克哉的肩膀上，克哉却没有回头。那男人任性起来简直像是小学刚毕业，偏偏御堂还对他没辙。

最后御堂深吸了一口气，贴上克哉的后背，对着他耳语：“好了别闹了……想要什么奖励，来说说看。”

克哉全身一悚：要是刚刚他还抱了玩心，御堂呼进他耳道里的热气却是真实挑起了他的欲念。说到底御堂是毫无自觉，真不想做的话，又非要摆出这种毫无防备的姿态来——

果然是一点危机意识都没有吗。

这还真是让人头疼……

“请您还是先去洗澡吧。”最后，他克制地说。

“佐、伯。”

身后那男人还是不为所动笃定了教训小鬼的口吻，克哉只好转过身来对他苦笑：“难得的奖励，请让我好好考虑一下。”

  


对视以后御堂似是被说服，所以点了头就走进了浴室。房间只剩克哉一人，换了睡衣之后他本想拿烟来，却又记起御堂好像不喜欢。

从没想过自己也会在意这种事，克哉不由乍舌，原地转了半圈还是躺回了床上去。半个月以来这奢华的大床也睡惯了，导致每次不得不回到自己家，都可以深刻的体会到什么叫阶级差距。

但是和御堂有任何差距都让他觉得极其不爽。

视线从高吊天顶的石膏线转移到窗外，巨大的落地窗上所呈现的景观又高又广，这才是和御堂相配的景色，才不是市区外三线居民区里的低层出租房。

克哉有了个想法。所以他拢了一把刘海，专心的等御堂回来。

  


御堂并没有让他等上多久——出于显而易见的理由，他已经把睡衣穿戴了整齐。大概是身体还湿热，那些布料软趴趴贴在他身上，半遮半露其实更色气全开。

所以他真是毫无自觉。克哉的视线紧紧黏着他，而御堂则打定主意不看他，只是自顾自上了床滑进被子下面。克哉早已准备好的手臂就顺着搂上去，下巴也抵在了御堂肩头。

未干的头发散发出淡淡的香味，难得温暖的身体也怎么抱怎么舒服。最开始的时候御堂还对这种亲密的睡姿抗议过几次，不过克哉可不觉得他是真心不喜欢——证据就是，他现在已经完全不会废话，还会配合地闭起眼来。

保持着那样的姿势，克哉轻轻开口：“御堂先生，我打算搬家了。”

御堂的声音从上方传来：“也差不多该搬了……你现在不至于要住在那种地方。”

克哉无法分辨他是故意不接话，还是完全没意识到自己在说什么。不喜欢无聊的捉迷藏，他决定挑明白：“……所以，我可以住到御堂先生这里来吗。”

  


正因为是如此亲密无间的拥抱，他身体僵硬克哉第一个发现，想要退缩也会被立刻阻止。

那反应并不出乎意料，所以克哉有所准备地将手臂收得更紧，几乎到了让御堂觉得呼吸困难的程度——而那时克哉也抬起头来观察他的表情。

“你不愿意？”

“……私人空间也很重要。”

私人空间。同床共枕那么久，连这种亲密的姿态也接受了，事到如今还在说什么私人空间。克哉表面不为所动，内心却清楚那是御堂内心始终不愿跨过的一道界限。

而自己站在界限前，对面不仅仅是这个房子，还连带着他那些一系列的秘密和不愿说的过去。

“就算是作为奖励也不行？”克哉略松了力道，御堂却没有跟着松懈下来，反而是立刻拉开了小小的距离。克哉只好装傻：“你明明说过什么都会满足的吧。”

“就算那样……只有这个，现在我没法接受。”

生硬的用词，和几分钟前那缠绵悱恻的态度截然不同。克哉试图控制自己的表情却失败，感觉面部肌肉僵硬得连平时的假笑都强迫不出——御堂大概也是注意到了，垂下了眼睑很有些慌张的意思，口张了几次却只吐出一个词：“抱歉。”

尽管知道御堂不会那么简单的松口，沮丧还是不由自主的浮上来。克哉长叹一口气，干脆把手松开转过身仰躺：“嘛。算了。”

御堂一怔，大概是也没料到这男人会变得这么好说话。不由自主盯着克哉的侧颜看，那表情与其说是生气不如是有点委屈。抿了抿嘴唇，他费了一番功夫才下定决定：“不过……开门密码可以告诉你。”

克哉挑起眉毛看过来：“哦？”

“想要过来的话随你，不过……同居什么的，现在还……太早了。”

御堂似乎是真的被困扰了，能做出这种妥协已经是很大的让步。克哉心里也清楚——最开始这男人可是连自己家里的地址都不愿告诉他。所以他笑了笑接受，御堂就报上一串长的离谱的数字。

多少得到了满足，克哉的心情也随之转好：“不过，我可没有这么好对付哟。所谓的奖励，就留到下次吧。”

“你还真是计较的男人。”御堂白了他一眼。

“御堂先生才是。如果我不计较，难道不是一点便宜都捞不到了吗？“

”便宜已经都被你占光了吧！“

又开始发怒的御堂翻了个身背对过他，而克哉则毫不在意的再一次贴了上去。双手环在御堂腰间，他在御堂耳畔轻吻：“晚安，御堂先生。”

过了一会才听到他的回答：“……你快睡吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

アンネシャ的销售在L&B的主持下进展得异常顺利，迅速成为了话题产品不说，Suro本身的配套服务也在原来的基础上更加红火了起来。一时间整个公司在业内风头无两，策划整个项目的佐伯克哉也在业内有了一定知名度。

成就不只是写在报表上的数字，它好像金光闪闪的空气弥漫在办公室上下。高昂的氛围一望即知，就连房间里也就此显得拥挤了许多。

不对。御堂更仔细地在四周环顾了一番：是社员真的增加了。 

一个多月没有来过克哉的公司，发生了什么改变也不清楚——那个男人不喜欢在下班时间提起公事，而眼下这个公司和自己的工作范围也确实没什么联系。

驱散掉心头一点阴云，御堂走向克哉的办公室。

门是开着的，那男人的声音也清晰可辨。不过显然还有另一个人也在那个办公室里面，吵嚷的声线听起来分外耳熟。

“藤田？“已经有所预感，不过现在却是用眼睛确认了——站在克哉办公桌前，身着浅色西装的年轻男人无疑就是自己曾经的部下没错。

被点了名字，藤田回过身来，睁大了眼睛：“御堂部长？！”

“…已经不是部长了。“御堂略一迟疑，向前一步：”好久不见。”

御堂本想伸出手去，但藤田已经深深鞠了一躬：“好久不见！这次能和您再次共事，万分荣幸！”

听到共事二字，御堂越过眼前绽放开朗笑容的年轻人，将疑惑的目光投向正坐在办公桌后，带着诡秘微笑打量他们的佐伯克哉。视线相接，克哉颇有深意地一推眼镜，站起了身：“那么藤田，今天就按刚才所说的执行。接下来我和御堂先生有别的事要谈。”

“是！先失礼了！”藤田打过招呼就走出了房间。御堂站在原地没动，以视线追随着正向他走来的克哉，不过克哉却是绕到他身后关上了门。

办公室内顿时成了封闭空间，克哉却还是一言不发地盯着他，笑得十分不怀好意。对于这男人时不时的神秘主义作风，御堂已经很熟悉，所以他不动声色地坐在了克哉办公桌对面的椅子上：这房间内还留有他在这里工作时所为他准备的工作站，不过他不确定那些桌椅是不是已经有了别的用途。

而克哉还是沉默着，只是慢慢踱步到了他的身后。握住御堂的椅背。御堂身体一顿，略抬了头，勉强看到从正上方俯视下来的男人。

克哉在那时开了口：“今天开始，有别人要和我分享这个办公室了呢。”

御堂眉毛一挑：“你说藤田？”

“啊，正是。”克哉的手缓慢移动，从椅子上爬走，搭上御堂的双肩：“御堂先生会觉得寂寞吗？”

御堂仿佛是被逗笑了，眼角唇际都弯起妩媚动人的弧度：“该遗憾的是你才对吧——”

他的手随着他的话语上抬，抚过克哉的下颚，食指押在嘴唇正中：“——有第三个人在，这些事不是都不能做了吗？”

  


才从社长办公室出来了几分钟，藤田就又被叫了进去。然后，在大家疑惑兼同情的目光下，抱着刚放进去的装满了自己办公用品的纸盒，一脸失落的走向了外面空置的办公桌。

  


没想到自己的无心之举会给藤田造成不幸，御堂略不自在地望着克哉再次把门关死，红着脸别过视线：“……所以，你从MGN挖角了藤田？”

“没有人会放着知名大型企业不做，跑来我这‘风评恶劣’的小公司吧。”

“那种话你是打算记到什么时候去……”嘴上还在反击，御堂心里却知道克哉的话就算夹枪带棒言过，也多少说中了几分：藤田在自己还在MGN时就是备受期待的有能力之人，尽管和佐伯克哉这样的优秀人才不在一个量级，却也不会有平白无故跳槽的理由。

“而且MGN目前尚有Suro的决策权，我是无论如何也没法从那里来的挖角的。”克哉总算是回到自己办公桌后坐好了，夸张地叹了口气。

“也就是说……是MGN调他过来了？

藤田看起来还是一如既往活力十足的态度，一点没有被这显然的下调打击了的意思。而克哉对此事也语焉不详到暧昧，不过他会这么做并不像是在试探御堂，只是单纯的，自己也在理清思路的模样：”果然御堂先生也觉得古怪吧。“

“你是觉得MGN那边有什么企图？”

“大概，是打算让他来接我的班呢。”克哉面不改色地向着御堂露出营业用微笑来。

听了克哉的说法，御堂眼里一瞬间流露出惊讶，不过略一沉吟他也就猜到了大概：“MGN打算召你回去？”

“看起来是这样没错。”

“Offer是什么？”

“正式的说法还不知道，不过明里暗里意思倒是表达的很明白了…”

此番大费周章，克哉很清楚不是想给自己什么升迁那么简单。现在MGN还把持了Suro大半股份，如今アンネシャ风头大盛，对MGN自然有极大的利处——本应该是这样没错，但随着股价上涨，外部注资增多，以及这关键产品的生产线还不完全控制在MGN手里…恐怕他们是觉得Suro这份成功有了不稳定因素在。

当然，能搅得动这一滩浑水的人，就是佐伯克哉。

他既是当真不可多得的优秀人才，予以高职在MGN本部也定会有所作为；同时，没有他主持大局，战略关键的子公司也会更加安定可控——确实是周全的考虑没错。

不过，克哉也有自己的打算。

御堂对这很清楚，那男人的眼神表情都分明透出算计来，心中一点惶惑辨不清来由，只是觉得这男人一定又在策划着什么不那么见得了人的事。

他最后直接问了出来：“所以，你是怎么想的？”

“这个吗…”克哉做作的推了眼镜，那端正的笑容瞬间就带了狡黠的意味：“果然还是和御堂先生一起工作更值得让我期待。”

那当然是玩笑话。他们俩没人会把这种甜言蜜语当真。同时，御堂也心知肚明，这话说出来就是为了堵住自己再问下去的嘴。

所以他没有再接话，只是从公文包里拿出文件来，开始了今天本预定要与克哉进行的讨论。

  


直到御堂又坐在自己对面谈起公事来，克哉才真切地认识到，自己原来是真的在想念他。

尽管今天早上就是他把自己送来的公司，可他还是觉得眼前的御堂很久不见。投入工作中的他是不一样的——清冷的声线压的更低，严肃同时透着一股禁欲感；事实上那感觉是由他全身散发出来的，无论是包裹身体的三件套西装还是不苟言笑的脸：这或许就是他原本的样貌，克哉至少还能将那记清楚——自信，傲慢，无论何时都可以冷静自持。

这样的他应该一直站在自己身边才对。

“走神了吗？”御堂大概是发现了克哉视线的着眼点并不再是文件，“很失礼啊，佐伯社长。”

克哉不觉得自己的注意力集中在了不该集中的地方：与之相反，他倒是希望御堂能像自己对他做的那样，除了自己以外什么都别看。

“您所说的我当然认真在听。”最后他那样回答，“不过目前情势顺利，后续也只要按照之前订好的计划进行就好。至于细节，我相信你的判断。不过比起那个——御堂先生觉得，以目前的销量，再追加产量是不是也能消化得下去？“

听出克哉话锋一转，御堂放下文件，扬了扬下巴：“这也是MGN开出的条件吗？”

“比起MGN，更像是大隈专务的个人提议……“回忆着大隈的说辞，克哉补充道：”他好像一直对你协助我找到生产线这事耿耿于怀。”

御堂并不惊讶，只是垂下眼睑交叠起十指，把话题冷静的抛了回来：“那么你要接受？”

“已经拒绝了。”会说出来几乎只是为了观察御堂的反应，这样看来，御堂和大隈有过矛盾也是板上钉钉的事：“我可不想太冒进。”

“你真的是这么想的吗？”这种说法和克哉一贯的行事方式大相径庭，自然无法让御堂信服。

不过面对御堂审视的视线，克哉却再一次露出了诡秘的微笑：“当然了。毕竟事到如今再追加目标值，对御堂先生也会造成困扰的吧。”

那只不过是和平时一样的敷衍，却让御堂狠狠地皱眉。克哉本想再解释什么，但御堂却只是重新拿起文件来继续了本来的话题。

剩余的商谈都平常的结束，克哉送御堂走到门口，并告知了他今晚要回自己家住。难得的提议让御堂有点惊讶——这段时间克哉天天找借口来蹭床，他开始还想着拒绝，现在对方说不来却反过头觉得不适应了。

不过他当然不会表现出来：“新公寓已经找好了？”

“啊啊。“克哉点头，”稍微收拾一下东西就可以搬过去了。到时候御堂先生会来帮忙的吧？“

御堂未做他想就点头应允，临走前又被抓住接吻兼上下其手。好不容易把那个办公室性骚扰狂魔推开，在对方还没把“如果御堂先生晚上寂寞的话——”他会怎么做补充完全之前，御堂就甩门出去了。

克哉停在原地望着门被关死，止不住地偷笑。

那天他也没有什么太要紧的工作，余下的时间以叙旧的名义向藤田打探了不少情报。本来克哉以为原本同在MGN时自己还是他的同僚，如今对方对于屈居自己之下的事实可能多少会感到不快，没想到藤田好像是真的毫不在意，一如既往的活力十足：并且在他打出御堂的名字之后，话就更多了。和大多数MGN开发部职员一样，藤田也是御堂的忠实粉丝，星座血型之类的八卦信息知道的估计比御堂本人都清楚。

不过就算是那样，藤田对于御堂的失踪也完全没有头绪。

“那时候，应该是佐伯先生和御堂先生关系更好吧……那时候我天天看到您去他的办公室一待很久，非常羡慕呢！”

克哉忍不住想叹气，也不知道藤田是真的单纯还是话里有话——他反正不觉得那是他和御堂关系好，大概也就是自己一厢情愿往御堂面前凑吧。

不过现在情况已经不同了。

  


* * *

  


说是要收拾东西，实际上称之为清理垃圾更加恰当。如果御堂发现没戴眼镜的自己搞出的那一衣柜时尚犯罪，可能会被当场分手——忌惮着这种凄惨下场，克哉把那些花花绿绿的印花T恤一口气塞进了黑色垃圾袋里，顿时觉得清爽了很多。

不过碍眼的东西可不止那些衣服。事实上这间他住了几年的房子已经承载不了他如今的生活。果然还是赶紧搬了的好。克哉难得有些急躁，于是就打开了电脑看了一眼自己下的订单进度。

新公寓没有家具配套，而这个房间里的家具没有一样是他打算带走的。床榻之类要重新买过不说，新公寓里骤然多出的巨大面积也给了他很多发挥的余地——所以，他准备了许多相应的道具。

那当然不是指什么没用的装饰品。

说来其实他一眼相中那间公寓的原因，除了高层的景致和简约的基础装修以外，最根本还是拜那个大到令人咂舌的衣帽间所赐：看到的第一眼，克哉就浮想联翩了起来。

大小几乎可以和客房相比，位置则处于浴室和主卧之间方便十足——他几乎等不及想要看到那里被打点好的样子。

不过克哉哪里有那么多衣服可以放——

——所以他当然给那地方找好了别的用途。

  



	15. Chapter 15

均匀分布着大理石状油花的肋眼牛排在涂抹了玫瑰盐和现磨胡椒之后沾上橄榄油静置过四十分钟回温，接着被下进已经化好了黄油迷迭香的带槽铸铁煎锅。克哉用勺子捞起化出的汁水，不断浇在肉的正面上。

控制牛排的熟读是精致又准确的活计，一分一秒的差距就能辜负一头可怜的牛一生的努力，顺带让八千日元打个水漂。不过没有什么事是戴了眼镜的佐伯克哉做不来的，两面各煎了三分钟后，他以勺子按压在牛排表面，确认了那柔软程度正是御堂三令五申的三分熟。

用锡纸包好牛肉，等待醒肉的同时克哉马不停蹄地把准备好的蘑菇和小卷心菜下进锅里，就着化出的牛油做好了配菜。将它们和牛排一起摆好了盘，克哉取了餐具，将盘子放在了身后不远的吧台上。

而吧台的另一侧，御堂孝典摇晃着手里的酒杯，噙了笑意盯着他看。

“没想到你也会做这种事啊。”那评价三分嘲讽七分惊讶，总之是没有赞美的意思。

克哉挑了挑眉：“请您至少先尝尝看。”

御堂颔首，左右手各执起刀叉，切肉的动作优雅得令人想要发起阶级革命。

不过随着刀子划过露出来的汁水四溢的粉红色嫩肉倒是漂亮的好像成了发光体。克哉暗自松了一口气：煎牛排事实上是第一次，看上去至少卖相是合格了。

邀请御堂来吃饭是自己的主意，亲自下厨则是因为御堂的玩笑激起了他的好胜心——今天是自己搬入新居的首日，就算克哉是和烟火气息背道而驰的类型，向这男人证明自己无论什么方面都是万里挑一的优秀对象也并没有什么坏处。

况且把他哄高兴了自己占起便宜来也方便。

高品质谷饲牛排又经过了一个月的熟成，送入嘴中几乎是入口即化，纵是御堂也挑不出什么毛病来——硬要说的话，就是那位戴眼镜的主厨黏在自己身上的目光，玩味意味强到让他连下咽都有种羞耻感在。

尽管他对自己的教养和吃相都有全然的自信，也禁不住被这样的视线观察，所以他放下了刀叉：“……你，不吃吗？”

“我就算了。”克哉推了推眼镜，“鱼类以外的生肉我还是敬谢不敏。”

闻言，御堂的眼神在自己的盘子上打了两个来回，斟酌着开了口：“难得选了配合肋眼的Ribera del Duero，就这么喝岂不是太可惜了？”

“怎么会，上好的下酒菜不是就在眼前吗。”克哉回以完美的微笑，给自己倒了御堂带来的红酒，并在对方反应过来且开始发火之前向他举起酒杯转移了话题：“不过，您不恭喜我吗？现在已经是配得上你的男人了吧。“

御堂并没有对他以前的公寓发表什么太过失礼的评论，不过他在自己那里的那份格格不入之感也确实是促使他着急搬家的原因之一。

今天说是请御堂来帮忙，其实他也只是收拾了基本的生活用品而已（而且御堂实际上并没有帮忙，光是抑制吐槽的冲动就已经很难为他了）（这让克哉更加肯定了提前处理掉那些T恤是多么明智的举动）——剩余的杂物多数也不属于这个戴上眼镜的自己，所以他就打算全盘交给搬家公司处理。

带来的东西既然不多，整理起来也就没花什么时间——事实上这点工作量他一个人完全能搞定，之所以叫上御堂当然是别有用心。

不过他相信以御堂对自己的了解，不会不清楚自己在打什么算盘——

——虽然，他确实给御堂准备了一个巨大的，惊喜。

  


御堂略仰头看着站在吧台之后向自己举杯的年轻男人，轻声说了恭喜两字，把自己的杯子凑过去碰了一下。

玻璃相撞发出清脆的响声来。

克哉的新家是不输于自家的高级公寓，楼层还是顶层，通透的落地窗骤然看出去好像悬浮在夜色里一般，既觉得在蔑视众生又好像被暴露人前；装潢看上去也是那男人会喜欢的风格，现代简约又棱角分明。

不用说什么配不配得上自己，这种高处本来就是与佐伯克哉相衬的地方，而这地位也确实是那男人一手挣来的成果。他天赋和才能都不缺，也不会自鸣得意地怠惰，无论是以前还是现在，都毫无疑问，前途不可限量。

而自己也确凿无疑，要为他感到骄傲。

“这之后，就没办法再拿什么停水停电之类的无聊借口跑到我那去了吧。”半是调侃，御堂倾斜酒杯将来自西班牙的赤霞珠干红送入口中。

即使是在喝酒，御堂依旧抬着眼睑盯着克哉在看。那向上看的眼神让克哉联想起某些不可言说的时机，而酒精滚过喉咙适时留下一片辛辣。

“好像是那样没错呢。”他略一点头，再一次抬起酒杯来，却只是为了借机观察御堂的表情。

而御堂也适时的又抿了一口酒，埋下头就毫无破绽。

可他脸上反正没有高兴的意思，克哉就乐得把那过度解读成御堂对自己不再上门这事感到空虚寂寞又不舍——那完全没有任何问题，反正他和御堂的关系就是这样维持着的：如果他不先斩后奏、得陇望蜀，他们现在的进展可能还停留在办公室里不温不火的调情。

“所以…”克哉放下了酒杯，手向口袋里伸去：“我希望，您可以多到我这边来。”

他慢悠悠说完整个句子，将公寓的备用钥匙卡掏了出来，向御堂递过去。

御堂的眼睁大了，酒杯也一同被撂在台上。赤红酒液撞上杯壁又不依不舍地滑下来，可就算杯子里太平下来了御堂也还是不知道该做什么反应好。

那让克哉也十分意外：手还悬在半空，因为御堂并没有要把那卡片接过来的意思——他只是愣在原地，就算脸上划了一闪即逝的笑意过去，克哉也觉得他的笑容一点温度都没有。

“…、”克哉张了张嘴，本想再说点什么打破这沉默，御堂的手却在那时覆上了他的指尖，将薄薄一张钥匙卡抽了出来。

“谢谢。”御堂温柔莞尔，“我会好好保管的。”

克哉不觉得自己会看错，那一瞬间这整个房间的气氛好像都要改变了，然而那种出于本能的预兆又如何能描述出来——所以他只是一推眼镜，和御堂一样，假装一切照常：“御堂先生，就算作为接受的一方也需要考虑这么久吗？”

“…只是稍微有点惊讶罢了，我以为你是重视个人隐私的类型。”

“说到重视个人隐私，我怎么敢跟御堂先生相比。”这人直到现在对自己的过去都藏的滴水不漏，克哉装作在抱怨，心底只能苦笑：“但是您还是把密码给了我，我当然要送上回礼才行。”

御堂的目光落在卡片上，又抬眼看向克哉。那是饱含了深意的视线，可是他又在探寻什么，克哉则完全无从推测。

而御堂最后也没再说话，只是点点头收好了钥匙卡。烤箱的电子提示音在那时响起，克哉取了自己的烤海鲈出来，绕到吧台另一侧坐在了御堂旁边。 

软嫩的白身鱼仅凭叉子就可以切开。在验收自己的烹饪成果之前，克哉装作漫不经心地开口：“不过我说的是真心话，您想要过来随时都可以。”

“啊，我知道了。”

“但说到这个……你今晚会留下来的对吧。”

御堂瞥了他一眼，唇轻佻一弯：“你想做什么？”

凑到他耳边，克哉把刻意压低过的魅惑声音吹进他的鼓膜：“当然，是兑现我的奖励了。”

  


剩余的晚餐在随意的聊天之中轻松结束了。克哉并没有指明所谓的奖励究竟是什么，而御堂发红的耳根也可以理解成是酒精的效用。总之，在两人把锅碗瓢盆塞进了洗碗机以后，那个夜晚终于正式拉开了帷幕。

御堂站在厨房门口，看那年轻男人擦干手上的水，向自己靠近过来，一张无可挑剔的脸蛋上挂着明目张胆的坏笑。

对之后的事有了预期，他走过来的每一步就都带了特殊的涵义。可今天的克哉不似平日里冒进，仿佛刻意要吊人胃口一般，停在了御堂面前的一步之遥。然后他头一偏，抬起双手落在御堂依旧端正挂着的领带上，好像在爱抚他本人的皮肤一样上下一滑，冷不防就全数抽了开去。

墨绿色真丝落在他的手心，克哉倾上来吻了吻御堂的额头，嘴唇还停留在光洁的皮肤上就开了口：“接下来，要把你的眼睛蒙起来。”

“…唔。”本以为要接吻的御堂猛听了这话，微微蹙眉：“……要做什么？”

“保 · 密。”克哉露出了十分纯良的微笑，同时，一只手仿佛要合上他的眼睑一样轻触御堂的双眼，在他下意识闭眼的时候，自己的领带就绕了过来，在脑后打了个结。

视力被剥夺，身陷于黑暗，恼人的无助感无可抑制地在胸中鼓动起来。那时那男人突然的一碰几乎让他通身寒毛直悚，可克哉只是要脱下他的西装外套而已——那种程度有什么值得惊慌的，所以他深吸一口气，仿佛要宣誓主动权一般，自己搭上了自己的马甲纽扣，刚要解开，手却被克哉按住了。

“背心请先留着吧。”含着笑意的声音在耳边响起，同时克哉的双臂一起环了过来：“这样特意强调出腰线来……实在好色情呢。”

御堂不知道他从什么时候开始腿软，以至于被那男人轻轻一拉就进了他怀里。挣扎起不了什么用，他也只能嘴上不饶人：“……那是因为你是个变态，我只是为了御寒而已。”

对于他的人身攻击，克哉只是轻轻哼笑了一声，而他抱着自己的手臂也更加用上力气，两具身体就紧紧贴在了一起。那时御堂期待的亲吻终于落在嘴唇上，热情又甜蜜，有种令他安心的陌生感，让他忽略了还罩在眼前的黑暗，只一心投入感受那男人柔软的一面上。

不知为何他总觉得唇舌相接比起身体交缠更能让他靠近佐伯克哉这个人。

不对，那种说法是自欺欺人，因为他当然知道为什么自己会这么想——

  


可是再怎么缠绵的吻也敌不过人类对空气的渴望。被放开的时候御堂的眼也下意识睁开，可是领带还蒙着眼睛，他依旧什么也看不见。但他听到了身前的男人压制的喘息声，或许是看不见的缘故，那声音似乎比往日放纵，让御堂几乎可以在脑中描摹出克哉也带了凌乱的形貌。

但无奈的是他开口依旧是往日好整以暇的声音：“那么，御堂先生……请跟我来吧。”

他不需要等到御堂的回答，就径自拉起御堂的手腕，牵着他走进一片阴森的未知里。

克哉的新公寓虽然大，要走完也不需要几步路程。穿过了两道门之后克哉就停下了，而在御堂发问之前，他人就被推到了墙上。

吻再一次降下，这次却与片刻前的不同，充满了浓重的侵略意味：下颚被抬起来，克哉扣住的手指认真的用了力，几乎半强迫地使他大张了口，方便那男人肆意进攻。那种吻不是没有过，可这次的激烈程度前所未有，口水溢出来的同时他能感觉就是自己的下半身也该濡湿了。

舌头和舌头纠缠在一起，争夺地盘一般在他口腔之中扭动。滑嫩的唇紧贴着挤来挤去，几乎分不清楚哪张嘴是自己的——可他分不清辨不明的事又何止这一件，毕竟他已经舒服到大脑都泛出白雾了。

可他依旧没有忽略，那十分熟悉的，金属碰撞所发出的清脆响声。

他猛然睁眼，眼前却还是同样的晦暗。那时他找到自己的手想要把克哉推开，或者至少把眼罩扯下来，可是胡乱挥舞的双臂如同自投罗网一般被那男人轻松制住——腕上感觉冰凉的同时响声又发了两次，而意识到的时候：他的双手已经被拘束在了头顶。

御堂慌了神试图放下自己的双手，可手腕却被扯得发痛。那时克哉终于放开他的唇，却在自己能质问出口前，被他又一次按住了双手。

耳畔是那个男人的低语：“乱动的话，会留下痕迹的哟。”

“你、想干什么——”

御堂的喘息听起来急促又混乱，不过他一向喜欢接吻，也许只是太沉溺其中了吧——克哉未做他想，毕竟他其实也思考不了什么别的事，狂躁的期待在心里横冲直撞，手摸上御堂的脸颊好像都在发颤。

所以他调整了一下呼吸，然后把御堂的眼罩拉了下来。

  


房间里的光并不强烈，可御堂在黑暗里放的极大的瞳孔依然迅速缩小了。

眼前首先看到的，是克哉近在咫尺的脸。因为背光的缘故那张面孔大半落在阴影里，加之御堂直到刚才都目无可视，所以他所能看清楚的，也只有对方眼镜边缘所折射的的那一抹刺眼的光线。

那让他倒吸一口凉气，目光也随之移开，转到了他身后，自己也身处着的，这个房间里。

骤然之间一切都变得无比安静，他可能还在喘息，那男人看上去也是要笑的样子，可是他什么都听不见，耳边只剩下白噪音般的嗡鸣声。被漆成暗红色的墙壁仿佛要向他压逼过来，可环顾四周连个出路都找不到。 

克哉在那时咬上他的耳廓——

——“现在，是我领取奖励的时间了呢。”

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

克哉不知道自己所说的那句御堂听清了没有——他是全身一震，但那也有可能是自己咬了他的关系：可是那之后他就一直抖个不停。

“请稍微放松一点…”捉住御堂拼命躲闪的脸扭向自己，然而对方的视线还是不愿落在他身上。被忽视一向最能消耗克哉的耐心，所以他略微提高了音量：“御堂先生。”

他的声音从来就是那样，低沉有磁性，沉下去就气势十足。纵然提高音量只是试图吸引御堂的注意力，可真说出口，却莫名带了几分威吓的意思。

不过他的目的多少还是达到了，因为御堂立刻就停止了挣扎，茫茫然一双眼看了过来。

可是那瞳孔中却没有自己的影子。

  


“御堂？”突然觉得这情形有点不对劲，至少不是自己想象中的发展——措手不及的克哉松开了还禁锢着他手腕和脸颊的双手，而御堂还是毫无反应，连刚刚还在挣扎的手臂也动也不动地吊在了原处。

他整个人好像是被蛇盯住的耗子，那种反应才让克哉突然意识到：“你该不会是被吓到了吧？”

御堂的嘴张了张，却什么话都没说出来。他现在倒是一直在看着自己的方向，可那视线的尽头却落在了身后的某处。

夹在其中的佐伯克哉只感觉胸口都被那视线洞穿了，空气倒灌而入在他全身猎猎作响，让他想起诗人艾略特的那个著名比喻来。

那种联想令他不寒而栗，所以他一步上前阻挡住御堂的目光，同时手也动作起来，三下两下手铐已经掉在了地上。克哉支撑住御堂摇摇欲坠的身体，低头覆上他的唇，心中暗自祈望这次还能一样有用。

不过浅吻结束时御堂确实不再像个人偶一样怔愣着了，蕴了水汽的双眼重新聚了焦，也真真正正看在了眼前的克哉身上，然后，在这间由克哉的更衣室改造而成的游戏室里扫了一圈。

被漆成暗红色的房间里，三面落地，黑色的帘幕隔开了另一面。用作固定的的锁扣和D字环被安装在一面窄墙上，而另一边贴墙是一个长柜，上面气势恢宏地摆了相当多的性爱玩具和SM道具，从跳蛋到拘束具一应俱全——不过眼睛适应了灯光以后那阴森恐怖的氛围也随之减弱，至少不至于脱离现实到令他失去理智。

咽了咽口水，御堂的声音仍有些虚弱：“……这算什么。”

“抱歉，稍微有点玩过头了。”在完全不知情的情况下被带到这种地方来又直接上了捆绑，可能冲击力是太大了一点——克哉猜到御堂大概会生气，甚至于他还挺期待御堂被拘束着对他破口大骂的场景——可是，他甚至一点愤怒的情绪都没表现出来。

就只是一昧的在害怕。

“玩……？”就连现在那声音也还在打颤，“你觉得这种事……很有趣吗？”

被这么质问，克哉一时不好直言，左顾右盼了一会：“啊……”

御堂在那时候推开了他，力气不大却很坚决。他其实也只是往后撤了一步，可恶兆罩顶的克哉却慌了，一把拉了他的手腕：“只是个人兴趣而已，我还以为你已经知道了——毕竟这种游戏平时在床上也做过不是吗？”

御堂的嘴角抽了抽，深吸了一口气：“……这不是游戏的范畴了吧。”

“我可没打算对你做什么太过分的事。”

御堂满眼的怀疑，抖开克哉的手抱起了双臂，颇有暗示意味的向着他身后的墙一扬头。

克哉回过头瞥了一眼墙上挂着的分岔蛇鞭，心虚地找补：“……那个是装饰。”

事实上这里的道具有一半以上是某个留着金色长发的跟踪狂在他出院后送来的礼物，然而这种事要拿来解释清楚还不如随便编个借口的好。

然而御堂当然也没那么容易被说服，他还是站在原地拧着眉毛，一层抗拒蒙在他的脸上。被自己恋人用近乎于敌意的视线逼视，尽管是自己有错在先，克哉还是难以自制觉得受伤：“你真以为我舍得对你用那种东西？把你弄痛的话我也会心疼的吧。”

“哼，是吗。”御堂用嘲讽的口吻反问，“那你想用什么？准备的那么周全，不就是想借着奖励的名义凌辱我吗？”

克哉睁大了眼：“……说凌辱有点太夸张了吧。御堂先生之前也没有抵抗过，我就觉得你会喜欢也说不定。”

“谁会喜欢被做这种事啊！”御堂几乎是吼了出来。

“…”克哉推了推眼镜。事态演变成这样完全出乎他的预料，期待落空且不提，御堂的肆意指责也令他不快。平心而论克哉绝对没想伤害御堂，就算是打了用奖励威逼利诱的主意，也不是当真要强迫他做什么事——况且他们是在交往的关系吧，尝试新的花样又有什么不行。

“…不试试看又怎么知道。”赌气的低声反驳，厌倦感也迅速饱胀起来。歉已经道过了，可是御堂完全没有消气的意思。尽管是如他所愿的生气，可眼下这种隐忍着的怒火显然不是哄哄就好的程度，贸然用所谓身体沟通可能也只会产生反效果——

——然后克哉就不知道该怎么办了。

他没有相关的经验，不想也不擅长应对这种场合。撂下顶嘴一般的话，他烦躁地撩了一下额前的头发，移开视线。

而御堂也只是在原地站着，一言不发。

尴尬的沉默和无意义的等待令克哉残余的耐心也尽数清零，至少不想再干站着，他打算出去点烟提神，却在迈步之前听到御堂的冷笑。

惊讶的看过去，只看见御堂侧过头去，手指纠缠着自己的衬衣，话说的咬牙切齿：“你说的对，没试过怎么会知道。”

克哉吸了口气，怔愣着不知作何反应，御堂却主动向他走了过来：“所以，来试吧，你还想把我怎么样——”

  


与御堂对视，克哉哑口无言。眼前的男人脸上一分想做的意思都没有，就算维持着目光接触似乎都十分勉强：却还偏要说这种话。

“别说的好像我要强暴你一样。”良久，克哉吐出那几个字。

“哦？那刚才把我蒙上眼绑起来的又是这里的哪位？”

“那件事我已经道过歉了吧。”他现在是真的厌烦了，也不想再听御堂的冷言冷语，“对不起，是我不对，以后也不会再发生那种事，所以请你忘了吧。”

说完克哉就向外走，却在路过御堂身旁时被他拦下：“我说了，想继续也随你高兴——”

一面说着，他一面拉近了距离，最后已经是对克哉耳语了起来：“——还是说，我顺从你，你反而没有兴致了？”

克哉难以置信地回以视线，观察御堂的表情。他脸上依旧挂着阴沉的冷笑，整个人和平日里那个自信高贵的男人判若两人，就连那一双让他深深着迷的眼眸现下也积满了深沉的黑暗，好像无月之夜的井水。

他依稀记得曾经也见过御堂这样的眼神——在他们重逢那天，在自己刚刚对他说，并不记得过去有什么事发生过……的时候。

无论是那时还是现在，他都完全不知道御堂在想什么。

  


可是那时候御堂没有放自己走，就连现在他也把自己拦了下来。佐伯克哉是什么货色，他早就该有所觉悟了，到现在还这么纠缠不清，那自己又有什么好客气的。

克哉垂下了眼睑，反手握住御堂的手腕，却正触及方才所留下的殷红伤痕。御堂吃痛地皱了眉，克哉却只是略松了力道，回身把他向墙边放着的一张扶手椅拉去，在路过放置道具的柜子时还顺手抄起了一副皮铐。接着，克哉就把御堂按在了椅子上，将他双手举过头顶反折向后固定住。

那整个过程里他们两人谁都没有说话。皮铐缚紧以后克哉后退了一步，低头俯视御堂，而御堂只是无言地看向了别处。

几乎是怀着“看你能撑到什么时候”的心态，克哉的手伸向御堂的皮带扣，以粗暴的动作把长裤和内裤一起扯了下来。坐姿给那个过程增添了难度，御堂甚至还特意挺腰配合了他：尽管他依旧是眉头紧锁，一脸不情不愿。

那表情在看到克哉拿起一捆麻绳的时候终于松动了。在克哉向他走过来时，御堂咽了口水，咬住下唇又松开。克哉等了半秒，可御堂还是一个不字都没说。

“放心好了，麻绳煮过以后再用就不会刺——不过听说痕迹可以留下几天？所以就绑在不会露出来的地方好了。”他用四平八稳仿佛科学频道一般的声音对御堂解说，同时抬起了御堂的腿，绕过椅子的扶手捆好——那过程中御堂下意识的挣扎了几次，每次克哉都会停下来看他，可每次御堂也都是闹别扭一样保持沉默，拒绝眼神接触。

所以拘束毫无阻碍的完成了，御堂也被摆成了双腿大开的姿势，无论是性器还是后庭都在克哉面前一览无余。被盯着看让他羞耻得脸颊涨红，可阴茎却一点反应都没有。

但那依旧是个十分色情的场面，御堂整齐穿着马甲衬衫的上半身和完全裸露的下体形成了冰火般鲜明的对比，而那依旧冷峻的面容更加倍了这样的印象：只要稍微想象一下如何让这样一张脸染满欲望克哉就觉得热血上涌。

所以他对着御堂伸出手去，准确无误地摸上乳尖的位置。因为隔了几层布料，即使用上比往日更大的力度揉捏也不该造成痛苦。只是御堂依旧瑟缩了一下，好像嫌恶一般的，嘴唇绷成直线。

“你说的没错，这样的你确实让人想要凌辱。”克哉也冷笑了出来，在御堂胸前弹了一下。

“…呜…”御堂只是瞄了他一下，就垂下头紧闭了双眼。

可他的逃避现实在克哉沾满了润滑油的手贴上自己阴茎的时候被迫结束。冰凉黏腻的手指灵活有力地把玩着性器，骤然的刺激令他惊喘出声，可他的声音一向都是克哉至高的鼓励，仿佛勾引如同诱惑，要他做的更过火。

方才还疲软着的海绵组织迅速充了血，在他的手中聚集起重量。卓有成效的克哉反而就此放慢了速度，不疾不徐，但每一下都十足用力，把持在会造成疼痛的界限之前，给他十分激进的快感。流在皮肤和皮肤之间的液体已经不只是润滑剂，但无论是什么都响得咕啾咕啾。

尽管试图忍耐，但只要被给予刺激身体就会诚实的给出反应来——何况是御堂这样已经被调教的敏感万分的身体。但他遭着紧缚，活动空间受限，徒劳挺腰试图追求更多快乐的动作看起来可怜兮兮，嘴里发出的破碎呻吟也不知道是在拒绝还是在索求。

克哉眯起眼，狠狠揪了前端一下：那让御堂的娇喘变了调挑得更为高亢，眼也睁开，泛红的眼角闪烁着泪光。

那让一直紧盯着他的克哉也心里泛潮，就这么放开了他。

没了刺激，御堂的胸口还在剧烈起伏，凌乱眼光也不安的在克哉身上上下来回。而克哉调整了气息，用尽量冷淡的口气说：“要我停下吗？”

好像他说了什么令人费解的话，御堂眨眨眼，那泪水就流了下来，眉目间也带了恳求的神色——可就算这样，他还是摇了摇头。

“也对，这么结束你也很难受吧。”既然如此就干脆做得彻底一点，反正现在他也没法说是自己强迫他了。这么想着，克哉的手伸向御堂的后穴，径直插入了两根手指。

  


纵是有润滑的效果，被开拓的压迫感依旧逼得御堂紧绷身体。那只会让他更难受，事到如今做过那么多次明明已经该明白了，但现在这种状态下他完全放松不下来。克哉只好耐心起来按揉入口，挑逗肠壁，一贯高超的技巧做的是和往日没什么不同的取悦之事，可御堂的体内却还是一昧收缩着用力绞紧他的手指，仿佛身心都在抗拒一样。

但就算御堂整个上半身都用力到僵硬，双腿被麻绳勒住的地方也泛出一片片的红——惯于接受的地方还是做好了被插入的准备。确认一般的旋转手指撑开泛着水光的肉洞，御堂强忍不得的喘息就细碎的泄露了出来。

而克哉就那么把手指全部抽了出来，同时也直起了身。特意不看他的方向，克哉又一次转向那个长柜。

身后的御堂大概是屏了息，即使不用回头也知道他是如何紧盯着自己——不过事到如今克哉也没打算手下留情了，反正，这也只是在做御堂要求的事情吧。

不过，考虑到这是他第一次被用上道具，还是别玩什么太夸张的比较好。选了普通的线控跳蛋，捏住电线在御堂眼前摇晃了两下：“御堂先生，知道这是什么吧？”

那是明知故问。就算是御堂，成人电影也总该看过。为了避免自找不痛快克哉没有过问御堂过去的性经历，但是说他在床上一点花样都不会克哉也不相信。不过——他大概没想象过有朝一日自己会被这种玩具玩弄。

果然御堂的眼睛无防备般地睁大，情欲的红潮也一点点褪了下去。

“现在再喊停可有点晚了。”如此宣告着，克哉打开了开关，小小的硅胶制品就在空中弹跳扭动起来。细微的马达震动声令御堂轻轻一抖，徒劳地深呼吸了几次也没镇定下来。

仿佛垂钓一般，克哉走回到御堂面前，在御堂警惕的视线里缓缓让那跳蛋下垂，贴上他依旧挺立着的阴茎。

“呜——啊啊……！！”婉转动听的娇喘瞬间就被逼了出来，同时御堂也晃动着身体试图躲开。可浑身无法动弹，那些挣扎的动作也只是造成他身下的椅子嘎吱作响，跳蛋却在克哉的操纵下持续不断的给他刺激。很快，阴茎就弹跳了起来，展露出射精的前兆。

然而克哉却在那时抽回了手，大幅度的动作让球状物蹦起又落下，在空中湿答答地突突作响。来势汹汹的快感骤然停火，御堂大口喘息，腰也难耐地向前挺动。

无论眼前流过去的是汗水还是泪水，总之刺得他双目发烫。可失焦的视线一贯让眼前的克哉不满，所以那男人一步跨了上来，粗暴地抬起自己的脸。

“这么轻松就让你出来，就不叫凌辱了吧？”

他那么说。

御堂只能暗自庆幸自己现在看不清楚他挂着怎样的表情。

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

紧缚本身就不是什么轻松的事。身体被绑成一个恶趣味的姿势，除去羞耻感之外，向后弯折的手臂和拉伸大开的腿都让御堂觉得自己好像被挂上晾架的肉。关节也好肌肉也好都开始酸胀，可是这种程度的痛法还远远没到他无法忍耐的地步。

不过还是很辛苦就是了。

来自跳蛋的刺激虽然停止了，快感的浪潮却尚未褪去，阵阵袭来的余韵侵袭着他，即使再怎样深深吸气，也无法使颤抖的身体冷静下来。

并且，眼前的男人显然没有要放过他的意思。

“别摆出这种表情来，是你自己要我做的吧？”他的手依旧把持着自己的脸，再上抬一点就连呼吸都变得费力起来。不由自主发出的嘶哑呻吟似乎已经无法取悦他，所以那男人只是烦躁地咂舌。

不知道自己脸上是什么表情，也没什么猜测的兴趣——御堂只是垂下了眼睑，打定主意避过目光不看克哉的脸。

明明，在不久前，自己还称赞过那是一张可爱的脸。

克哉终于彻底失去了耐心，松了手以后弯下腰去，后庭入口之处就传来振动的刺激——接着，跳蛋就被推了进去。

“——呜……啊啊！”他咬住嘴唇，本是想尽量安静地承受下去，却在那东西被恶意押到体内弱点之处时忍不出大叫了出来。好在那男人今天似乎没有什么玩心，例行公事一般把东西放进去就抽出了手指，然后后退了两步的距离观望着他。

那男人经常这样，置身事外的看他一点点崩溃下去，无论用的手段是残酷还是温柔，其结果并没有什么不同——自己也早该习惯了：说到底，眼下发生的所有事，并没有什么超出了自己的预料。

不需要感到痛心，也无所谓觉得背叛，从最开始自己就已经做好了这样的准备，以及应对的方式。这确实是他要那男人作用在自己身上的，比起拼死拒绝还是同样的结局，至少现下还不会闹得太难看。

况且自己也有别的目的。

……“凌辱”。这是他选择的词汇，也确实是佐伯克哉正在做的事。

可他又筹划到了什么程度，从什么时候开始打起这种主意来，又想要铺设出怎样的陷阱来逼他就范：总之这个房间显然不是一日之功，今天邀请自己来吃饭可能也早有准备——证据遍地都是，指向的事实无可反驳阐述着他是有多希望对自己这么做。

令人毛骨悚然的恶念自尾椎向上生长，如芒在背，将他空虚的身体填满粘稠的黑暗，仿佛一旦他不再咬着自己的嘴唇，那些恶心的污秽就要满溢而出。

如果，今天的一切都是他的算计，那之前又是如何？

从那个白雪散落的夜晚所开始的一切——

前所未有的热情亲吻，双手环绕过来的温柔怀抱，移也不移的灼热视线，深夜造访时疲惫的样貌，还有讨要奖励时孩子气的微笑……

——那些，构筑了这场与佐伯克哉的恋爱的一切。

是不是，也全都是他一厢情愿的幻想？

反射着晨光的冰面再怎么美丽，一旦碎裂，也就会跌进深不见底的黑暗漩涡里。

那本来就是这么脆弱的东西，几句轻飘飘的告白，连本人都可以忘记，又有什么价值可言。

体内的振动加剧了起来，被逼入极限的边缘，全身都躁动着寻求解放。明明眼前都已经一片模糊，为什么意识却清晰的好像锋利的刀片。

他现在还没被拖到绝望的迷途里，也尚且还有还身的余地，那不是正好，他再也不用重复坦塔勒斯的惩罚：无论是水还是苹果都从来也没有存在过，或者那男人从来都没有忘记过任何事，只不过他的自欺欺人开始的更为久远。

如果，真相从来都应了他最为差劣的想象，几个月以来他所经历的都只是一场甜蜜的虚妄。

那么不如现在，就，全部打碎了干净。

  


“……说点什么怎么样？”那男人骤然响起的声音低沉又沙哑，好像燃过的烟灰。语气很有点熟悉感，他却不想再深入在思考下去。但那男人的手突然又向他的脸碰过来，一时措手不及恐惧感在胸口爆发，所以慌忙掩饰一样，他别过头去避开克哉的触摸。

余光瞄到他略带惊讶的神色，御堂稍微定了神，深吸一口气：“你想…听什么……”

克哉沉默了两秒。

御堂本来没有要抬头看他的意思，然而体内的振动却突兀地停下了，不安迫使下他转向克哉，却正看到那人向前一步，然后拽住留在体外的电线把道具直接拉了出去。

“呜啊——你！？”骤然的空虚附带着惊恐令他终于忍不住对克哉瞪视过去，那人却只是把淋湿的跳蛋随手扔开，推了推眼镜。

“到此为止吧。”一边这么说着，他的手绕到了自己身后，解开了束缚着手腕的皮铐，然后就弯下身对付起腿上的麻绳来。

失去了支撑的手不受控制的向下落去，麻痹感一阵阵从指尖流动，试着活动却感觉骨头已经被从血肉里抽出去，两条手臂都不听使唤。御堂索性放弃，向后靠在了椅背上，俯视着半跪下来狼狈地和绳结较劲的克哉，不自觉又扯出一个冷笑：“怎么，这就玩够了？”

绳子终于松开了，克哉扶住他的腿，抬起头来：“哭成这样还逞什么强。”

“谁哭了…呃…”

被这么猛然提醒，才觉得脸颊上一片冰凉。

恼羞成怒，他偏要驱使发抖的手，与其说是想擦眼泪不如是要把脸挡住。可控制不好力度再加之腿也才被放开，大幅度的动作使他失去了平衡向前跌去。

还好克哉就在他前面，理所当然地接住了他。

  


怀里的人并没有怎么挣扎，那让克哉松了一口气。虽然比起是出于顺从，那更像是御堂已经彻底精疲力尽了。

不仅如此，现在是他浑身都湿漉漉，冷汗打湿了衬衫弄潮了自己支撑着他的手，满脸的泪水也还在不断流下来。

似乎注意到克哉观察着自己的视线，御堂轻轻吸气，把脸埋了下去。

——到底为什么会变成这样。

现在再解释自己并没有想要强迫他听起来就是在狡辩，如果真的没有抱着半推半就把事办了的想法，又怎么会用那种方式带他过来。可即便如是，什么欲望也都在他站都摇晃还要硬撑出冷笑来的时候消失了：剩下来的克哉所做的，几乎全是赌着气逞凶斗狠。

那时御堂说的话，他撇过来的眼神，仿佛对面站着的不是他的恋人，而是一个阴险下作的渣滓。

如果他就是这样看待自己，如果这就是他对自己的“期望“……那么，就此满足他也没什么大不了。

本是自暴自弃的这么想，但亲眼目睹了御堂泪流满面眼神黯淡的形貌，心中只余蔽天遮日的恐怖感：庞大的气馁在肺里暴涨，晦暗的预感吞噬了眼前的光芒——他好像看见朦胧的不幸在他眼前铺陈开来，而他看不见边际，只知道一旦被卷入其中，他就会与无从消解的孤独为伍，直至可鄙的生命走到终点。

……那并不是现在此处的他可以承受的后果。

御堂在自己的双臂间轻轻发着抖，畏寒一般越缩越紧。可就算是这里曾经有过什么热辣的气氛，体温也只会默默冷却。犹豫了一下，克哉稍微退开空间，伸手去脱御堂汗湿的衣服。

被突袭的御堂全身一悚：“……你干什么？！”

力气尚未恢复，御堂现在的推拒毫无效果，被克哉一只手就轻松制住。丢开他的马甲，克哉用尽量平常的口吻陈述：“去清理一下吧，不然要着凉了。”

“现在就别装模作样了吧！”御堂用尽全力挥开克哉。

被这样拒绝克哉只好停下，不过他一向手脚麻利，御堂的衬衣都已经被脱了一半。御堂难堪地一只手按住领口，恶狠狠瞪过来。

……看来还有点精神啊。微妙的竟觉得放心了些许，克哉做作的清了清嗓子：“……是我的错。”

仅仅几个词就让御堂语塞于形，只是怔怔的看着他。可他不说话克哉就更不知道要怎么接下去：印象里，自己从来也没对谁真心道过歉。

叹了口气，克哉决定还是直接说出来算了：“我……反正没想看你变成这样，对不起。”

御堂眼光一动，抿了抿唇，仿佛在等着他继续说下去。可克哉也不知道自己还能说什么，所以沉重的寂静就这么积了下来，在他们两人间横亘，仿佛冥界的遗忘之河，流淌着闪闪发光的遗憾。

  


御堂最后还是放弃，垂下眼睑也掩不住他的失望。然后，他强硬地站起身来，勉强的动作危如累卵。克哉上去扶住他，还未庆幸于对方并没有再阻止自己，手指触到的皮肤依旧是一阵阵战栗。

克制着就这么抱紧他的冲动，克哉脱下自己的外套为他披上，顺手揽了他的肩膀就想往外走，御堂却再一次愣在了原地。

“……怎么了？”

面对克哉的询问，御堂失魂落魄地摇了摇头。他已经不再哭了，可他眉梢眼角都露出难以言喻的感伤。克哉见过他露出这种表情，在那个雪夜重逢之时，他也是那么看着自己的：好像泫然欲泣可又没有需要流泪的理由，所以只剩下心中一片片酸涩无处发泄。

可他是御堂孝典，他的人生难道不该是一路顺随到惹人嫉恨，他本人也那么光彩夺目：他合衬让别人为他迷失方向，可他又怎么会需要露出这种表情来。

——难道，他和自己在一起……不开心的吗。

为了将那令人不快的念头连根斩断，克哉的手用了力半携着御堂向前走。如果御堂觉得冷那自己有办法让他暖和起来，什么眼泪汗水他也全都能为御堂洗干净：现下的场面没有什么是无可挽回的，至少，他没有做出什么无可挽回的事。

一切都还来得及，御堂就在自己旁边，裹着自己的西装外套。

  


这是他们第一次一同入浴。克哉为了在浴室中也能方便地做一些事，特意加装了超大号双人浴缸。那浴缸也确实就摆在他们眼前，流畅的线条和令人膛目的容量无疑试图渲染一种香艳的范围。

然而全程都无言站着冲水的两人间一点与之相称的情调都没有。

不过御堂倒是十分配合，安安静静地任由克哉摆弄。快速冲了澡收拾干净，克哉用准备好的宽大浴巾把御堂整个人围了起来，然后用另一条毛巾为他擦拭头发。对那御堂毫无反应，就只是眯着眼一脸倦容。

“…今天，您还是在我这里住吧。”收起毛巾，克哉装作随意地开口。

看着御堂露出迟疑的神色，克哉快速继续：“我只是想让你早点休息，你要是在意，我去书房睡也可以。”

“……算了，不用特意做这种事。”御堂甩了甩发梢上的水珠，看向一边。

被拘束了很久，御堂的手臂还不方便抬起来，克哉就拿了睡衣帮他穿上。衣袖也盖不住手腕上的痕迹：就算后来换了可以保护皮肤的皮铐，他开始时的挣扎依旧造成了轻度擦伤。

更加夸张的是麻绳捆绑过的腿：绳子的纹路会深切嵌入肉里，而刚刚被解放，勒出的淤红也尚未褪去，所以大片大片凌虐过的证据就烙在御堂素白的肌肤上。

克哉并没想做的这么过分，只不过……绳子他是第一次用，就连结要怎么打都一知半解，更不要说控制力度了。

不亲眼看看自己造的孽大概是学不到什么教训，如今的克哉着实满心懊悔愧疚，不过还是如他所言的，心疼占了多数。

明明是自己的所为，就轻轻松松站在一旁让御堂承受着后果——再说什么心疼，也难怪御堂会冷嘲热讽。克哉苦笑，向前挪了半步，手指轻触凹陷下去的勒痕。

御堂迅速抓了那只手甩开，挑着眉瞪了他一眼。

“会痛？”

“别碰。”

冷冷撂下命令的短句，御堂从克哉手里拿过了睡裤套上，就径自出了门。

  


并排躺在崭新的床上，他们之间始终隔了一只手臂的距离。这对克哉来讲实在难耐，平日里同寝就算不做爱他也会纠缠到御堂身上去，何曾有过这样近在咫尺却抱都抱不得的境遇。 

偏偏这时御堂还转过了身背对他。

没有什么抱怨的资格，克哉揉了揉架了一整天眼镜的鼻梁，试图把这一天就这么混过去。

可就算闭上眼，刚刚发生过的事依旧走马灯一般在脑中再现，逼得本就毫无睡意的克哉越发清醒，擅自分析起每一个细节来——很多事当场经历时浑然不觉，可之后再看就会觉得疑点重重。

身边的人还僵硬着完全没有放松下来的意思，克哉叹了口气，轻声开口：”……睡不着吗？“

御堂含混地应了一声。

琢磨着御堂的态度多少有所软化，克哉斟酌了一下措辞，还是问了出来：“刚才…为什么要煽动我继续？”

沉默长到克哉以为御堂不会再回答。

但是御堂有点喑哑的声音还是响了起来：“……状态不好而已。”

“御堂先生……”看不到他的脸，也无法判断他所说的真意，克哉最终忍不下去，干脆坐起身来：“我没有推卸责任的意思。但是，我……从来没想过真的要强迫你做些什么，你知道的吧？”

御堂一抖，脸转向他——不知是不是因为没有了镜片的阻隔，克哉的视线就显得真诚了许多：那份重量让御堂咽了咽口水，话说出来却轻飘飘的：“……我只是想知道，你会…做到什么程度。仅此而已。”

克哉愣了两秒才明白御堂在说些什么。

“你…”倒吸一口凉气，克哉不禁提高了音量：“你是笨蛋吗？”

“哈？！”御堂也瞪大了眼，随即，怒火也开始腾腾燃起：“你说什么！蠢事都是你做的吧！”

“……我不否认，但是……”克哉难得不知该如何把脑中奔涌而过的杂乱想法（吐槽）组织成（不会进一步惹恼他的）语言，犹疑一瞬，他倾身抱紧了御堂。

“你——”暗自坚定这次绝对不能再被偷偷带偏的决心，御堂略用力扯了克哉的头发，“给我把话说清楚，你那是什么意思？！”

就算头被逼着抬起来，克哉也还是不想放手。不过专注于生气的御堂似乎已经忽略了自己被他搂住的事实，就只是狠狠盯着他看。

不知道是怒极反笑还是忍俊不禁，克哉的嘴角弯了弯：“只是希望您能更有自觉一点。”

御堂不明所以，只眯着眼睛寻找从哪里打下去比较好。

“御堂先生。”难得的求生欲使克哉敛了笑意，声音也随之沉了下去：“我确实有那种兴趣没错。”

“……”

“但是比起那个当然还是你对我最重要了。”

“……つ”

明明不该是什么羞耻的话，真说出来却让克哉极少见的觉得难为情。而御堂好像也受了什么冲击，脸上的戒备慢慢消融，身体也随之松懈。对那细微的变化抱着御堂的克哉知道的比谁都清楚，所以他抓住那个机会亲了下去。

而御堂并没有拒绝。

  



	18. Chapter 18

 

那件事就那么悄无声息地过去了。他们都心有灵犀地闭口不谈，仿佛什么都没发生过。克哉依旧会时不时跑到御堂的公寓去，不过随着御堂的工作量增多空余时间越来越少，就算是约会也多半回到了过去在酒店做爱然后就分开的模式。

所以送给御堂的钥匙卡从来都没有发挥过作用。

不过克哉没有什么可以抱怨的，那天御堂的状况令他心有余悸：而且他很清楚，就算御堂没有提起，可是痕迹总归留了下来。

就好像他手腕上的伤一样。

“……御堂先生，您是疤痕体质吗？”

一起吃过晚饭就去开了房间，在彼此身上发泄了欲望以后，御堂全身脱力，被克哉拦腰抱住。余韵尚在，没有人愿意动弹，就维持着互相依偎的姿态半倚在床上。御堂还未清醒，克哉就拾起他素白的手把玩起来。

在那时他发现御堂手腕上有一道淡淡的青灰色痕迹。

那天手铐确实让他破了皮，不过并不该怎么严重，事后克哉也做了处理。如今半个月过去伤口早就该愈合了。

可现在，这结果还在眼前摆着。

以手指轻轻划过那道痕迹，他对御堂开口询问。听了问题的御堂反应了一阵，迷蒙的双眼闪过一丝清明的同时，手也抽了回来。

“……应该不是吧。我也不知道。”他捂住手腕，话说的含含糊糊。

克哉把人拉回自己怀里，手伸进被单摸到他的大腿上。绳痕已经基本消失了，不仔细看是看不出来的，可轻触上去还有隐晦的凹凸。

或者只是心理作用也不一定，但克哉没法不在意。垂下眼睑，他含住御堂的耳垂：“抱歉。”

“……”被道歉似乎让御堂很不自在，扭动着身体挣脱了克哉的怀抱：“我……该回去了。”

克哉胸口一窒，想出声挽留又不知该怎么开口，千言万语也只叹了口气。

这样挥之不去的距离感令他难以忍受，可又找不到突破的入口：他不敢冒进，理智很清楚那天以后御堂心里疑虑未消，还愿意和他保持这种关系就已经是给自己留了机会。

可另一方面，他的心躁动不安，欲望膨胀无休，想抱紧他亲吻他不分时间场合完全占有他，让他随时随地都留在自己身边——

或者克哉天生这么贪得无厌，可也许只是和之前一样激情以后相拥入眠就足够他满足了。

 

御堂看着克哉坐在床上低着头沉默不语，一时于心不忍，想了想，又在他旁边坐下了。

克哉没有反应，御堂就只好凑过去，抬手抚过他额前的碎发，本是想梳理，可越揉越乱。于是他就干脆把那些刘海全部拨开，亲吻了他的脸颊。

“别多想…”对上年轻男人惊讶的双眼，御堂双手环住他的颈：“……我只是最近真的很忙。”

靠近的体温无疑有着令人安心的力量。克哉抵在御堂肩上点点头，什么也没说。

既然御堂不打算过夜，克哉就也无意继续在这房间久留。之后两人各自淋浴穿衣，出门退房。

克哉一路送御堂到了车库，却婉拒了御堂送他回家的提议。御堂也没多说什么，关上车门发动了汽车。然而克哉却站在原地没动，于是御堂又只能把车窗降下来：“——还有什么事吗？”

“春天到了。”克哉淡淡说道。

御堂扬了眉毛，疑问写在眼里。

“真过分呢。”克哉半真半假地抱怨起来，“已经忘记了吗？明明是御堂先生先约我去赏樱的吧。”

“……啊，”御堂反应过来，微微一笑：‘知道了。休息日一起去吧。”

克哉当然点头，然后，在御堂合上车窗之前，向着他伸出手去：“领带歪了。”

“我反正也要回——唔。”

深夜的地下车库不见人迹，即使接吻的声音再怎么回荡也不会有旁人听见。

 

* * *

 

其实克哉一点也不喜欢樱花，所以真真正正站在了云朵般盛放着的粉色花团间，几乎让他有种即将要被淹没的窒息之感。

春光之中，前来赏樱的人群络绎不绝，喧嚣的噪音也一波一波灌进克哉的大脑里。叹了口气，他将目光投向身边，穿着休闲装的御堂身上。

凭自己对他的了解，那家伙也绝非喜欢热闹的性格——不过他和克哉不同，并不会把不满挂在脸上。

但是人多了，说话就成了费力的事；表情看不出喜怒，就逐渐凝上冷漠；他和御堂之间始终隔了一步的距离，时不时还有不识相的路人从他们之间穿过。

完全看不出他们是约会中的情侣不是吗。

强压下心中的失望，克哉伸手拽住御堂的衣角：“这里好吵呢。”

御堂有些慌张的回了头，抖抖手臂试图将克哉甩开：“……公共场合你在做什么。”

“没人会注意到吧。”克哉反而变本加厉，顺势握住御堂冰凉的手：“到处都是那么多人，也不知道在看什么。”

注意到克哉的腔调，御堂眯起眼：“我还以为是你想来的。”

“我只是……”话到嘴边又犹豫了几许，可仔细想想也不知道到底有什么需要隐藏的事：“对赏花没什么兴趣而已。”

这次御堂是真的惊讶了起来：“……既然这样为什么还要约我？”

“……？”克哉对那真诚的问句不知道该做何反应，一时怔在了原地：“……当然是为了和你一起出门吧。”

御堂露出了奇妙的表情，双颊仿佛被娇艳的鲜花映上色彩，让他几乎腼腆的别过视线：“我们不是经常见面的吗……”

“你知道我是什么意思。”观光客还在不断向他们压逼而来，克哉在身后成群结队的女高中生撞上御堂前把他向路边带去，两人就站在了树下略隐蔽的角落里。

似乎是在意周围的环境，御堂不安的四下张望，却没顾及克哉乘机越靠越近。而当他终于注意到的时候，视野之中的花朵已经被那男人的身影堵的满满当当。

后退就顶到了树干上，御堂只好伸出手抵住克哉的肩膀：“想干什么？”

其实克哉也不知道自己想干什么。可能只是身在茫茫人海之中让他觉得他和御堂之间的距离也并没有比这里的任何一个别人近上多少——所以他就想一昧贴过去，直到那男人的气息取代令人生厌的甜腻花香，让他愈发头脑发昏。

“你还在生我的气吗？”有些话，人多时反而比独处中好问出口。

御堂微微一愣，偏过了头去：“……我不喜欢翻旧账。”

他说得深明大义，克哉却总觉得御堂有话没讲完。

“御堂先生……”轻轻叹息着，克哉对他伸出手，却被不着痕迹地避开了：同时，抵在肩膀上的手也用上力气推开了自己。

面对睁大了眼的克哉，御堂低声解释：“说了这里是公共场合。”

克哉沉默了几秒，微微颔首：“花瓣，掉在头发上了。”

御堂眨了眨眼，抬手顺着克哉指着的方向摸去，果然有半透明的花瓣落在指尖。他怔了怔，带着一点歉意迎上克哉的目光，张了张口。

那是个春光之中的热闹公园，不是下定决心要说出来的话，都会轻易被鼎沸人声所淹没。

“……我真的不是在赌气。”御堂扔掉了手里的花瓣，转而攥起了拳：“我知道你有，那种，兴趣。虽然我……”

这次那男人不像是欲言又止，说到半截的句子好像被什么干系平白拦住，好不容易再开口，话却已经岔了过去：“我也不是没有反应过度的地方。总之，一切都和以前一样，等我忙过这一阵就好。”

和以前一样。

那真的是值得期待的事吗。

 

如烟似雾的花瓣给穿透过来的阳光铎上了梦幻般的颜色，照在御堂身上就给他晕染了一层朦胧的虚幻感，和自己从未得到过这个人这件事一样真实。明明是如他所愿的交往数月，工作也好情事也好都该顺利，就算自己做过些蠢事——

那也不是，时至今日依旧在他心中鼓动着的，那执着的悬而未决之感的来由。

可是如今他们已经成为了恋人，他又还想要什么，更好的结局？

“……忙过这一阵……”克哉重复着御堂的话，曾经犹豫过的，至今也没成型的念头就这么顺着吐了出来：“……忙过这一阵，可以请您来我这边吗？”

“…？”御堂讶然，“那是什么意思？”

克哉没有回答。

当然，解释是有的——只是在他张口之前，神异的风无来由地绕着他打起了转。落花天上地下由着那乱糟糟的气流带起，在他眼前明目张胆的飞。刹那所有的感官都被甜蜜的嫌恶感占据，他不由后退，却也无法从铺天盖地的香气里逃脱。

御堂叫了他吗，他不知道，他甚至不知道御堂还在不在这里——因为自己的视野尽头，已经不再是那个人了。

取而代之的，是一个纠缠着无数恶兆的身影。

“好久不见，克哉君。”

泽村纪次扶着他的红框眼镜，带着和最后一次见面时一模一样的恼人笑容，堂而皇之地向他走了过来。

失焦了片刻的视线不甘不愿聚集在记忆中的污点上，和落下的花瓣一并蒙蔽着他的感官。刹那间他几乎以为自己又回到了十几年前那个毕业典礼之后，被独自一人抛在樱花树间的——那个下午。

可现在的他不该再是独自一人了。

“佐伯？”一只手搭了上他的肩膀，“你没事吧？”

克哉回头，御堂的脸上挂着担忧的神色，眼神在自己和面前的不速之客身上来回扫视。近于警惕的动作莫名让克哉心情轻松起来，于是他对御堂一笑，迎着泽村走了过去：“我们认识吗？”

“诶——”泽村夸张地感叹，用毫不掩饰的目光打量着克哉和御堂，“居然已经忘记了吗，我是你难得的旧友吧。”

“是吗？”克哉挑眉，嘴角抽了抽，最终自己的招牌营业微笑还是成功摆了出来：“不好意思，我的记忆出过一点问题，可能就那时候忘掉了也说不定。”

“失忆……”泽村重复着自己随口扯出的谎，“还真是夸张。”

如果可能的话，克哉倒是真希望把这个人连带着那些无聊的往事都统统忘掉才好。

“嘛，既然这样，就重新自我介绍一下好了。”然而泽村穷追不舍，执拗地向他伸出手来：“我呢，是泽村纪次……是克哉君你小学时代最好的朋友哟。”

现在再走已经来不及，况且御堂就在旁边看着， 他也不能失态。所以好像千百次经历过的虚伪社交场合一样，他握住对方的手，说着请多关照一类的话——

直到那人的注意力转移到了自己身边的御堂上。

“不介绍一下吗，克哉君？”泽村向着御堂点头示意，“这位是？”

克哉同御堂交换了一个眼神，然后御堂就开了口：“御堂孝典，目前和佐伯有工作上的往来。”

泽村挑起一个饱含深意的笑容：“原来如此——工作，往来啊。”

克哉感觉自己紧绷的神经再一次被拉扯，自己也不知道这副礼貌的面具还能维持多久，那男的却终于不再深究下去，转而后退了一步：“既然你有约那我也不便继续打扰了。不过……我们之后还会再见面的吧，克哉君。”

他这么说着，就转身走了。

 

目送着泽村消失在人群之中，克哉脸上的表情全然退去，烦躁不安的他从口袋里掏出烟来点燃，另一只手就拉着御堂往反方向走。

而御堂只是照例挣脱了他的手，沉默地走在他旁边。

不过再怎么吞云吐雾，他也无法忽视御堂黏在自己身上的视线。

“不用在意，只是来没事找事的吧。”他掐灭了烟头，试图轻描淡写。

御堂依旧目光不转：“所以，忘掉了什么的果然是说谎？”

“啊，想不到车祸失忆还能有好用的时候。”

他勉强地对着御堂开玩笑，然而对方当然没那么容易买账：“这种事，需要特意骗人吗？”

“谁有闲功夫对付哪里冒出来的小学同学。”

“真的就只因为这个？”御堂的脚步慢下来，似乎无法被说服。

“御堂先生过于在意了吧——难道是看见什么人跟我关系好像很好，吃醋了不成？”

明显的避重就轻让御堂更觉可疑，克哉就只好无可奈何地停了下来，本想堆出更多的托辞，却有了几个路人得了罅隙从两人间穿过去。

穿过去。

他的四周都是人。

克哉抬起头，看着遮天蔽日的花朵摇晃着，从刚才起就未曾散去的花香更加，更加得，浓烈了。

那让他觉得晕眩起来。

 

* * *

 

再回过神来的时候，他第一眼看见的，是自己公寓的落地窗。

一片漆黑的夜色涂在玻璃上，星星点点的灯火洒落在脚边。他茫然地望着它们模糊又清楚，突然反应过来——这已经，是晚上了。

他费力地理解着那个显而易见的事实，却无论如何也不知道自己是怎么回到了自己家。片刻之前，他好像还在那个令人厌烦的公园里，和御堂对峙——

可现在，他已经站在了这黑暗的房间里。

不知道究竟发生过什么，对流逝而过的时间也完全没有概念，就算是克哉，也难得一见的慌了神。

上一次经历这种感觉，还是自己刚刚戴上那副眼镜的时候。而且就算那时的自己，也占据着主导权，会失去记忆的只有另一个佐伯克哉而已。

那么，难道是车祸留下来的后遗症不成？

恼人的推测还未成型就被自己否决了，因为如果自己露出了什么异样，御堂是不会放着他不管的。

——可是，御堂不在这里。

他突然反应了过来，这公寓里毫无疑问就只有自己而已：所以，御堂又去了哪？

心中的惶恐愈演愈烈，克哉尽力回想着记忆中断之前发生过的事，却毫无头绪。他十分讨厌这种失控又无能为力的感觉，可是沉浸在焦虑之中也毫无意义——如果自己理不清思路的话，还不如直接联系御堂吧。

克哉在心里盘算好询问的措辞，从口袋里把手机拿了出来，来自御堂的邮件和来电一个也没有。之前自己也有过约会中途走过人，那次可是经历了御堂不断的电话轰炸，最后他也追到了自己身边——可现在没有消息的话，大概自己离开的时候没有异样？

没有异样的自己怎么可能会把他放走，看来御堂对自己了解得还不够……默默在心里吐槽，克哉正要拨号，却突然收到了邮件。

只不过发件人并不是御堂。

 

直到冲到车库为止克哉还在试图打通御堂的电话，但是却一直没有应答。心底那点不安就随着忙音砰砰砰砰地横冲直撞，最后整个脑子都被毫无根据的胡思乱想充满。

不，到了现在，已经不能说是毫无根据了。

克哉烦躁地咂舌，坐进自己崭新的酒红色阿尔法罗密欧，重重合上车门，向着御堂家的方向疾驰而去。

深夜的街道自然畅通无阻，上楼的过程也没有多余的人出来询问。就算隔了些许时日，御堂的家他到底是来惯了，可是从没有哪次是带着这般压抑的心情来的——直到进了电梯，他才看清自己脸上的表情阴沉到吓人。

克哉叹了口气，努力试图镇定下来。什么事都没有，本来也没有什么事正在发生的预兆：或者御堂和上次他突然造访一样，就在自己家里等着他。

电梯的门缓缓打开，狭长的走廊就在他眼前铺展开来。踏在大理石地面上的声音比想象中来的响亮，他不由得把脚步放轻放缓，最终他悄无声息地站到了御堂门前，抬手按了门铃。

几分钟后门铃连续不断在走廊里回荡，但是比之更为吵闹的是克哉自己的心跳声。

已经过了午夜，御堂怎么会不在家——无法想象他到底人在哪里又在干些什么，克哉打算姑且先进去等上一会。于是他打开门锁上的数字键盘，按照以前习惯一样的，输入御堂给过他的密码。

然而开锁声并没有响起，取而代之的，是在他眼前扑朔着的，指示密码错误的红灯。

克哉彻底愣住了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

自己已经在御堂家门口待了多久，克哉并不清楚。他很少有这样完全丧失行动力的时候，但是现在就是一点都打不起精神来：回忆着这半个月以来他和御堂装作若无其事的样子，只感觉十分无聊。

他感觉自己简直就仿佛丧家之犬一般——那比喻从各种意义上都十分贴切，几乎让他忍不住冷笑。继续等下去真的还有意义吗，他不知道。也许御堂再也不会回到这个公寓里来，就这样把这些东西连同克哉一起一并抛弃掉：这甚至都不会是他第一次这么做……

那一瞬间他背后闪过一丝寒意，擅自想起了在自家收到的那封邮件的内容。 

刚收到的时候，克哉只是草草读了一遍就开始联络御堂——但怎么也没联系上。既然也无事可做，不如再确认一次。这么打算的克哉拿出手机，却看到了来自御堂的未接来电。

克哉皱起眉，按了回拨。

出人意料的，铃声就在不远处响了起来。克哉抬起头，看向一望到底的走廊尽头——那个一边确认手机一边从电梯中走出来的男人，当然就是御堂孝典。

  


大概是察觉到了克哉的视线，御堂抬起头和他对视，些许惊讶浮现在他脸上。

克哉挂断了电话，沉默地等待着那男人走到自己眼前来。

“……你怎么来了？”御堂的声音很轻，压得也比平时低，吐字时不经意带了气声出来。如果仔细观察一下，他的脸颊眼底也泛着细细密密的红色。

克哉哪里见过御堂这种样子，一时间忘了自己本来想说什么：“……你喝酒了？”

御堂眉毛一挑，唇上含了一分笑意：“酒会当然是要喝酒的吧。”

克哉不知道什么酒会的事，但是以御堂理所当然的态度来看，自己应当是知情的——那或者御堂也该知道自己的去向，然而直接询问也太过可疑了。

御堂看着他没有再说什么的意思，就径自走到门前输起密码来。那动作本来应该无比自然，然而克哉凉凉的声音却在身后响起：“御堂先生什么时候换了密码？”

门已经开了，御堂有些尴尬的回过头：“……那是每个月自动更新的。”

克哉睁大眼，愣了几秒才进门。

尽管之前已经感慨过这公寓的安保等级，这种程度的精神过敏也太夸张了一点——他本来是要这么想，可他优秀的逻辑思维不由得整理出一些讨人厌的原因来。

所以他没说话，安静地接过御堂脱下的大衣，才注意到他手上拿着一个棕色纸袋。

迎上克哉疑问的眼神，御堂把纸袋塞过来：“这个就当作赔礼吧。”

隔着纸袋也能感觉到内容物坚硬冰冷的轮廓，克哉当然知道那是什么。其实他对红酒并没什么兴趣，就算强行爱屋及乌也只不过停留在不讨厌的程度而已：可偏偏御堂要拿一

双泛红的眼含笑望着他，让他心怦怦跳起来。

“你喝了多少？”克哉欲盖弥彰的避开视线，什么阴暗的猜想未竟的质问全忘了。脱了自己的外套把御堂拉到沙发边坐下，“解酒药你放在哪里？”

“这种程度不必大惊小怪。”被质疑酒量让御堂感觉受到了冒犯，可现在的他就算是用上责备的口气听在克哉耳朵里也和娇嗔没什么两样：“倒是你，为什么突然跑过来？”

克哉不答。

  


他也确实是真的答不上来。今天发生的事太多，他理不清头绪，只觉得今晚不和御堂见面他会后悔一辈子。可是现在真见到了一派轻松的他，克哉又怎么好抓着他的肩膀喊我很担心你。

他正在酝酿该怎么回答，御堂却突然又开口：“算了，我本来也想去找你。”

“……是吗。”难得一见的坦率让克哉有点惊讶，不由自主在御堂旁边坐下，半是试探半是抱怨地说：“后悔把我一个人扔下了吗？”

“明明是你怂恿我去的吧。”御堂挑眉，带着一点居高临下的气势看过来。

…原来自己做了这种事吗。完全不清楚失忆期间的自己脑回路是如何运作的，又害怕再深入下去会被御堂看破，克哉只得默认，转而拿着御堂送的酒研究起来。

拆开纸袋，被精致雕花图案包围着的，拿着钥匙的圣彼得头像就和他面面相觑。纵是克哉对红酒了解不多，也清楚手里这瓶价值不菲：“Petrus？……这你也舍得送给我啊。”

“当然了。”御堂笑得傲慢：“你好好看清楚，这是我特意买给你的。”

克哉闻言再一次看向瓶子上的标签，这次总算注意到了厂牌下不起眼的年份数字。

“这是……”他仍旧不好确认，转向御堂求证时却正好撞上对方伸过来的手。他的眼微微放大，已经失去了先机。

不过御堂只是轻轻摸了摸他的脸：“这可是你出生那年的东西。”

明明那指尖还带着严冬的寒意，他碰过的地方却火烧火燎起来。其实作为恋人这种接触并不值得大惊小怪，可是在那个动荡的夜晚，就这一点点微薄的抚慰就可以让他平静下来。

只要他还在自己身边，就什么问题都不会有——无论是失忆，泽村纪次还是……

只要他在这里就好。

克哉攥住那冰凉的手指，把御堂拉得更近了一点：“御堂先生今天心情不错啊……是酒会玩的高兴，想起要补偿我了？”

漫不经心的调侃让御堂顿上一顿：“……也说不上高兴吧。”

“怎么？”敏锐如克哉自然是注意到御堂那一瞬间的苦笑，“聊了什么吗？”

“旧同学间稍微分享了一下近况，谈了谈目前的工作…没有什么特别的。”

他好像不愿多谈，克哉就推了推眼镜：“明白了，通俗来讲就是中年男人们聚在一起互相吹捧的社交场合吧？”

“…中年男人？”

看着御堂的眼颇有威胁性的眯起来，克哉连忙陪笑：“…抱歉抱歉——不过原来御堂先生也会喜欢被恭维吗。”

话题转移的太过生硬，御堂还是责备地盯着他看了几秒，那让克哉打起冷颤，兴奋的冷颤；不过（可惜）他的态度最终还是软下来：“并没有…就因为现在已经不喜欢，才会觉得……有点奇怪吧。”

“明明以前对什么炫耀财富地位的夸夸其谈会很感兴趣，现在却只觉得……非常空虚。”

“或者，我已经和从前……不同了吧。”

  


那几句话被他说的很惆怅，莫名的感伤也不合时宜的浮上来。其实御堂也不太清楚自己指的是什么，可是如果自己真的被改变了，眼前这个男人无疑就是改变自己的元凶。

那也可以称得上是好事吗，御堂此前可从未为哪一段关系投入这么多的……自己。

迷失自我无疑是令人恐惧的感觉，更何况他直到今天还在惶恐，有朝一日他会清醒过来，发现这一年来支持着他的目标，原本是个海市蜃楼。

明明是这么害怕着啊，可是又是为了什么，在意兴阑珊地听着那些无聊的商业互吹时，总会想起——

“我并不这么觉得。”克哉突兀地打破了沉默，用几乎是不快的语气说着：“在我看来，现在的你还是那个我从来都憧憬着的样子。”

“……”过于直率的表白令御堂不知如何是好，可克哉的手也在同时抱紧过来，温度气味存在感无一不向他侵袭。

“如果你觉得你和以前不同了，那只能说明你舍弃了一些本来就不必要的东西。”

那种说法斩钉截铁到狂妄，可那男人的眼神却认真到了天真的地步。那让御堂不由深深着迷，几乎是被引诱一般的，听着他继续说了下去：“所以，您什么都不用担心。想要夸夸其谈就去就是，不再喜欢酒会了也无所谓。如果您想要被奉承的话……”

“……我每天都可以照您希望的样子尽情奉承你。”

  


那男人原来也可以露出那样的表情——御堂深深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静些许，口是心非道：“……我才不信你能说出什么好话来。”

“这个嘛…”克哉轻轻笑了，仿佛要证明自己一般靠近过去，一双眼睛眨也不眨定在御堂脸上。丧失了一切抵抗的御堂无处可走，只能征愣着等待接下来他会吐出什么甜言蜜语——

“【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】”

……

酒精，良好的家教，以及求生欲强烈的羞耻心，在那一刻团结一致地屏蔽了眼前那男人讲的东西。

可即便如此御堂的脸还是瞬间涨红，人也从沙发上弹起来，瞪着克哉说不出一个整句来。最后他决定对这个变态抱有期待果然全是自己的错，无语望天到转头便走。

可克哉当然追了上来，不知分寸的笑着，手也终于开始脱他的衣服：“怎么，这就受不了了？我能说的还有很多啊……御堂先生的【消音—】实在是太【消音—】了，每一次【消音—】我都【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】而且还想【消音—】然后在【消音—】【消音—】……”

“住口住口！”御堂一边试图摆脱克哉的手一边大吼，以求让那个不知廉耻的混蛋消声。可克哉怎么会那样就退缩，他一向肆无忌惮，无法无天，就连弯起的眼睛都闪着挑衅的光芒。

想让这种人闭嘴办法从来就只有一个不是吗。

所以御堂凶狠地拉过了克哉的衣领堵住了他的嘴。

如果让他不再吐出下流的句子就是御堂的目的，那这个作战无疑是很成功的——因为失去了语言能力的克哉迅速安静了下来，转而把晕头转向的御堂向着卧室里带。最后，当那个比想象中缠绵得多的吻结束时，御堂发现自己已经衣不覆体被压在床上了。他狠狠瞪着身上那个小无赖，对方则报之以魅力十足的笑容：“御堂先生果然最【消音—】了……”

“你再说一个字试试看……”御堂咬着牙艰难吐字。

克哉无辜地微笑：“那我果然还是用行动证明好了。”

佐伯克哉一贯是言出必行的人。那天晚上他机关算尽，花样百出，不仅让御堂【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】而且还一起【消音—】【消音—】之后再【消音—】【消音—】，就算御堂再怎么不甘心，【消音—】【消音—】也还是【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】而且最后【消音—】的事实确实证明他【消音—】的【消音—】【消音—】非常 【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】，所以再多的【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】也只能【消音—】【消音—】，【消音—】【消音—】，【消音—】【消音—】【消音—】下去。

那热烈的全程但凡让第三个人见识到，他大概已经不认得消音是什么了。

  


* * *

  


沐浴以后的克哉回到卧室里时，御堂还维持着赤裸着蜷缩起身体的姿态，沉沉睡着。

克哉放轻脚步向他走过去，坐在了床边，若有所思地观察着他的睡颜。

醉酒和性事留在他脸颊上的绯红尚未褪去，连日疲累也在他眼底留下青黑色。克哉知道刚刚未免用力过猛，也给他造成了不小的负担：对着御堂他总是缺乏自制力，克哉心知肚明，也不是没有歉意在。

不过今晚他大概是故意的。

克哉推了推御堂的肩膀，对方没有任何反应——于是那只手就顺着脊背滑下去，来到黏腻湿滑的股间。如果御堂尚有意识大概已经弹起来了，不过他现在只是怕痒一般的缩了缩。

轻轻笑了，克哉俯下身，对着御堂的耳边吹气：“御堂先生……？”

御堂的双眼依旧闭着，长长的睫毛闪着光。

确认对方已经陷入深睡眠之中，克哉放下心来，下床拣回自己扔在地上的长裤，掏出了手机。

借着显示屏的亮光，他抬起御堂的手腕，仔细观察起那依旧残留着的痕迹来——

——他早就该发现了。

那天他用了皮制拘束具和玩具手铐，拘束具带有保护皮肤的软垫当然不会弄伤，而手铐虽然是金属制作但是用料薄且边角圆润，就算御堂挣扎的很厉害，也不至于破皮得多严重，更不会一路留到今天。

不过现在他的手腕上毫无疑问还有着伤疤。

两边都有，虽然浅但如果知道要看什么就能找得到……从那天注意到以后他就觉得不自然，因为那伤痕深浅不一，而且形状也不是连贯的一道：与其说是一次挣扎过度，更像是多次反复留下的印记。

本来克哉只是想求个证，并没有过度动作的打算：他不能让御堂发现自己在做什么，可是现在的他已经停不下来了。轻手轻脚他翻过御堂的身体，借着那淡淡的亮光从上看到下。那男人皮肤光洁白皙，在黑暗中仿佛自己就能发光——当然痕迹还是有的，青青红红，只不过大多数都是自己留下的。

克哉自嘲地冷笑，伸手过去又不敢真去触摸，刚刚还肆意蹂躏了的肉体现在看上去一碰就碎。好歹他大腿上的绳痕已经褪了干净，纤长的双腿似是无暇白玉一样横陈在深色的床单上，就算不带欲望去看也是值得欣赏的艺术品。

直到克哉看到御堂的脚踝。

握住御堂的足跟抬起他的腿，手里的光源一并打过去——比起手腕上的浅浅痕迹，那一道明显得多：更宽，颜色也更深，边缘和手腕一样并不清晰，如果看的够仔细就连皮肤是如何撕裂过都能描摹得出来。

克哉放开御堂，调整了一下呼吸，努力不发出声音。

好在御堂没有要醒来的意思……如果他就要这么睡下去，总不能让他带着一身黏腻过夜……所以，他应该负起责任，为御堂清洗一下才对。在脑子里集中着眼前要做的事，克哉起身去浴室打了一盆热水，连着毛巾一并带回房间里来，温柔地擦拭在御堂身上。

他以前不是就知道了吗，无论是眼泪汗水还是精液，都是可以洗干净的；吻痕也好齿印也好过个几天也就消失不见了——可伤疤却能一直留下来，沉默地为隐晦的往事作证。

他该感谢那不是热毛巾可以擦掉的东西，否则，他或许永远都猜不到。

这就是御堂所保守着的秘密。

御堂失踪的真相。

他所竭尽全力隐瞒着的——

别人的罪行。

望着那沉静的睡颜，和自己曾经梦想过的，没有什么分别：是啊，自己不是这么告诉他了，他——依旧是初见那日自己就开始憧憬的对象。

自己第一次见到他到现在，究竟变了多少：戴上了眼镜，连人格都丢掉了一半：可是御堂还是原来的那样。他对此很庆幸，否则他也不知道自己还会不会对御堂如此迷恋。

但是啊……御堂到底是努力到了什么程度，才能再次站在自己眼前傲慢地微笑。

没有人会知道。

这就是御堂所想要的，克哉不怀疑：以御堂的自尊心，若是被别人发现自己经历了什么，反而会崩溃也说不定。所以他那么小心的掩盖了行踪，让自己几个月的调查毫无收获——直到自己得到提示为止。

说来讽刺，会往这方面想，还是因为那天在自己家里他的反应。当时不觉得，事后才回过神来，御堂那天所表现出的，无疑是源自PTSD的应激。

仿佛要适时的加以佐证，克哉今天收到了调查社的更新报告：关于自己车祸两月前，御堂的异常。

工作失误；连日加班又突然请假；疲惫又易怒；把重要会议假手于人；甚至在MGN办公楼前昏倒——

——将他送回家的人还是自己。

这些事没有一件记得，全部归结于车祸也太过巧合。是谁在他脑子里作乱克哉心里有数，可是遗失的记忆却找不回来：也许找不回来对他更好，他无法想象，如果自己和御堂的关系曾经那么亲近，那他失踪以后，自己究竟是做了什么事，度过了怎么恐怖的日子。

但是什么对他好并不重要——事实是，就在自己像废物一样躺在病床上的时候，御堂他……

……不知道在哪里，也不知道在承受些什么。

克哉放下毛巾，摘了眼镜，用力地揉了揉眼睛。

很快就完成了，克哉那么想着，之后他就可以把那男人抱紧好好睡上一觉了。简单的目标给予他动力拿起另一条毛巾来，分开御堂的双腿，清理一片狼藉的下身。

就在那时，不知道是月光冲破了云层还是城市突然闪烁，总之一道明亮的色彩落进房间里，照亮了隐秘之处的暗影。

那时克哉看清了，就在御堂大腿内侧不易察觉的地方，一道细长的伤疤。

他当然知道那是出自什么。

可他不知道这房间这夜色什么时候变得这么安静，呼吸声去了哪里，心跳又为何沉寂——在那一片默然之中，他只听见自己胸口一团烈焰烧得噼啪作响。

然后他伸手打翻了水盆。

沉木落在地板上发出巨响，水也溅出来落下去流了一地。瞬间静止的时间再次流动了起来，而御堂也终于被那动静惊醒——他全身瑟缩了一下，勉强地抬起头，胆战心惊地向克哉看了过来，张了嘴却没说出话。

为了安抚他，克哉凑上前去，在他的唇上轻啄。

“接着睡吧，御堂。”接吻的间隙间，他对他报以歉意的微笑：“我会处理好的。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018年圣诞快乐。

在约会，约会中失忆，和御堂做爱以及发现不快的事实之中，和泽村的短暂遭遇实在不值一提——所以直到泽村出现在他的办公室里，克哉才想起来这男人走之前说过，“还会再见面”。

还真是恰到好处的诅咒啊……克哉推了推眼镜，把满脸的不耐收敛好，站起身来绕过办公桌不情不愿但还是满脸笑容地握了泽村的手：“今天特地拜访敝社有何贵干，泽村先生？”

泽村的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光：“克哉君，不是不记得我了吗？”

“怎么会，前不久在公园里见面时——泽村先生还特地来自我介绍了不是吗。”

他的说辞无懈可击到刻意，但是如果对方真的抓着不放那么难看的也不会是自己。

“…本来还想和你稍微叙叙旧，但是看起来也没什么必要了啊。”泽村果然没有深究，所以克哉就继续维持着营业微笑，同泽村一同在会客区坐了下来。

“克哉君大概已经知道了，我呢，现在就职于Crystal Trust。”还没等克哉开口，泽村就挑明了来意：“不过这次来，是代表敝公司和你商谈合作事项的。”

克哉不是不惊讶。

当然泽村在哪里上班，自己是清楚的：那当然不是他对这人有什么兴趣的意思，只不过他擅自登门的时托藤田送来了他的名片——就算他只看了两秒就扔掉了，几个title还是记得住。真正值得疑惑的则是他的提案。

泽村完全没有接着说下去的意思，只是一副神秘主义的态度。

就算心底再怎么冷笑，克哉还是配合地询问了：“据我所知，Crystal Trust只做投资，和美容业并没有什么交集吧？”

“话是这么说，我们的投资范围十分广泛，大热的アンネシャ系列也让我们看到了Suro的潜力——”泽村微笑着抛出套话，突然就戛然而止：“——不过，这种话我也不觉得会让克哉君你满意就是了。”

“怎么会，能被Crystal Trust像这样的大公司相中，我可是十分荣幸——”克哉面不改色地挡了回去。

Crystal Trust当然在业内十分知名，说是知名，用恶名昭著来得更恰当。这家信托表面上是积极主动的投资公司，实际上做的都是黑手套的勾当。

和泽村还真是颇有嘲讽意味的相配。

“——不过，Suro现在是MGN的全资子公司，接受外部注资可不是那么容易的事。”

“所以，我们才有了收购Suro的意向。”

泽村真正的来意就这么轻描淡写地摆到台面上来了，他们两人都沉默了一阵。

虽然事隔已久，克哉也大概记得泽村纪次的行事方式，和座右铭是先发制人的御堂比起来，这人更喜欢让出主动权，伺机观察对方的破绽：看起来十几年过去他还是一点没变。

“我想Crystal Trust也不至于闲到送钱给我这不见经传的小公司。”但是克哉早就不是当年的克哉了：就算这人再怎么装腔作势，故弄玄虚，也引不起克哉一分兴趣，只剩下不断增长的烦躁：“不过我已经说过了，Suro的股份全部由MGN把持。如果要谈论收购事项，也是要去找MGN谈。我相信这种程度的功课泽村先生自然是做过了，所以不妨直说吧，专程找到我，有何贵干？”

克哉刚刚为止还维持着彬彬有礼的惺惺作态，突然露点锋芒出来，泽村却并没有受到冒犯的样子，反倒是一脸玩味地笑了：“就是因为做过功课才清楚，Suro本身根本没有收购的价值——我们真正感兴趣的，当然是克哉君你了。”

泽村选择的措辞是有意的暧昧，配合那个称呼，事实上就是在故意挑衅。不过这人会出现在自己面前本来就是为了挑衅，克哉还没蠢到在这里中招。

“承蒙厚爱，不胜荣幸——”于是谦逊的笑意又回到了他脸上，“不过，为了我收购一整个公司，还真是大手笔的行动呢。”

“这才正是我们的 **诚意** 不是吗。”

“诚意……啊。”克哉重复着泽村的用词，目光直直盯在那人的脸上：“如果真有诚意的话，先说几句实话怎么样？”

泽村眉毛一挑，但克哉没给他开口的机会：“アンネシャ虽然是Suro的企划，产品利润大头可是归MGN的，Suro真正负责的只是线下的配套服务，说到底只是个营销的幌子——虽然是打开了知名度，到底也只是建立在同MGN关系上的先手。Crystal Trust就算接手Suro，也只不过是拿到几家美容院，连现有的资源都保不住——做过了功课的泽村先生，如果这样的情势都无法判断的话，我可实在看不出和你们合作的价值呢。”

泽村露出夸张又做作的惊讶表情来：“……真看不出来啊克哉君，承认的真爽快呢。不过这样贬低自己的公司真的好吗，完全不打算掩盖你只用Suro做跳板的事呢。”

“你会先来找我，不就是得到了我在这个企划之后就会回到MGN的情报吗？”克哉冷笑一声，“就不要再拐弯抹角的试探了。你有什么offer的话，现在开出来吧——就算我不打算接受，至少还可以拿来娱乐一下。”

泽村终于收敛了笑容，沉默了几秒：“什么失忆，果然是骗人的吧——看来克哉君对我还是颇有怨言呢。”

“不，车祸失忆都是真的。”克哉站起身来，看也没看泽村，径自去开了门：“不过你的事确实还记得一点，装不认识只是因为跟没常识到十几年没见还会在工作场合用名字相称的人打交道很麻烦而已。”

对着大开的门，泽村只得起身，稍微整理了一下衣服就向出口走来。

“不过还真是意外呢——”他最后还是没法像个合格的龙套一样安静退场：“——明明是这么记仇的克哉君，在被利用了以后还能心平气和地留在MGN，该说是……成熟了吗。”

克哉皱了眉，刚要还嘴，却看见了泽村身后不远处，站在门外的御堂。

一瞬间的迟疑已经失去了反驳的时机，更让泽村也随着自己的视线转过头去——那男人以目光在克哉和御堂之间转了两圈，突然露出诡异的微笑：“那么，再见了，克哉君。”

那个嘲弄般的称呼他还是用到了最后。

克哉看着泽村对御堂点头示意然后离开的背影，满心想着用什么东西往上砸才能干掉他的同时不把血洒一地。

大概是自己的眼神迸着戾气，御堂走到他眼前的时候迟疑了一下：“……佐伯？”

“…进来说吧。”略定了心神，克哉把御堂拉进自己的办公室，顺手关了门。

  


讨厌的家伙不在了，空气都好像清新了许多。被那个不速之客一搅和，克哉差点都忘了今天本来就有着和御堂见面的预定。克哉没有说话，沉默地等着御堂开口。

而御堂果然也没有说什么客套话，开门见山地问了：“那男人……是赏樱时候的那个？”

“啊。”应了一声算是肯定的回答， 克哉放开御堂的手腕。

“他来做什么？”

“做什么……”克哉观察着御堂的表情，突然露出一个狡黠的微笑：“大概是来propose的吧。”

“……哈？”暧昧的用词让御堂一时间愣在原地，说不出话来。

克哉努力维持了几秒神秘莫测的脸，终于绷不住笑出声来。意识到被捉弄的御堂皱了皱眉，刚想开口教训人，就被克哉搂住腰拉进怀里。

“您要是感到危机的话，现在也来向我求婚试试吧？”只要抱着他，心情就会好起来，就算他还不安分地挣扎也无所谓。克哉继续出言调戏着御堂，按在腰部的手也顺势向下滑。

然后就被御堂狠狠地踩了。

就算是克哉也无法抵抗物理攻击。抓住他退缩的那一瞬间御堂挣脱了出来，后退半步防卫性地抱起了双臂：“谁要跟你这种办公室痴汉结婚啊。”

“……还真是口是心非啊，刚才明明动摇了不是吗？”

“那是因为……那家伙一直在叫你的名字吧。”

御堂难得的坦率不单让克哉哑然，连他自己都没意识到不小心说出心声来，一时间感觉无法直视眼前的年轻男人，就避开了目光。

不过这一次克哉并没有趁机继续调侃：“安心好了，就是一个自说自话的无聊男人而已。不打招呼就跑过来挑事，被我赶跑了。”

轻描淡写的说辞并不让御堂感到放松：“挑事……是指什么？”

本来并不想把细节告诉他，可是这种事情上御堂一向刨根问底，仔细想想好像也没有隐瞒的必要。于是克哉叹了口气，将Crystal Trust的收购计划，以及泽村隐晦的挖角邀请简略描述了一下。御堂对Crystal Trust的行事作风当然也有所了解，脸上浮出忧虑的神色：“这不是……很奇怪吗。收购先放在一边，会直接过来找你本身就很不自然。”

“所以说他自说自话嘛。用不着担心什么，我可没打算搭理他。”

虽然克哉说得故作轻松，可他也不清楚泽村有什么打算——尤其是对方临走时的那句话，显然是已经知道了关于生产线被砍的事。他不清楚泽村的情报从何而来，也不知道他是不是还掌握了什么别的信息。

尽管没把这些顾虑说出来，以御堂的敏锐还是能感觉到不对劲：“就算是那样，至少也该把他的目的搞清楚。”

“我明白。”克哉随口敷衍了，然后就生硬地转移了话题：“不过比起那个，今晚你有什么打算？”

这几天克哉又回到了每天找借口去御堂家的状态——那与其说是想要和恋人共度时光，更多的是他不想放着御堂一个人。就算理智上他也清楚这是反应过度，可只要想起那些伤疤，他就总忍不住冲到那个人家里去。

还好那晚以后如御堂所言的，他们的关系恢复了正常，御堂对克哉的频繁造访也并没有太大的抵触。只不过再怎么不介意，几天下来也要起疑了。

果然御堂露出迟疑的表情来。趁他拒绝前，克哉赶紧摆出了准备好的说辞：“有空的话，去我那吧？上次御堂先生送我的红酒我还没来得及开，总想还是和你一起喝比较有趣。”

昂贵的酒果然让御堂上钩了：“……可以是可以，但是我还是要先回去拿点东西。”

“您的洗漱用品还有睡衣我都准备好了。”克哉忙献起殷勤，顺势又提议道：“不过顺便多带点换洗衣服过来怎么样，后面的双休日难得不用加班，一起过如何？”

御堂沉默了几秒，直直盯着克哉看，最终还是问了出来：“你……没在打什么主意吧。”

克哉一愣，吞了吞口水：“……当然没有。”

说实话他很害怕御堂这么问。自从有了那些阴暗的猜测，克哉就把自己那个小房间里的道具收拾干净了。可这些事对御堂说出来也只是徒增尴尬，况且他也不能真讲自己就没有别的计划。

好在御堂并没再说什么，略一犹豫，点头同意了克哉的安排。那当然让克哉十分振奋，可同时又有一丝说不清道不明的酸楚爬上了心头：御堂如他自己所言，并不喜欢翻旧账，也从没有抱怨过什么。之前克哉还觉得庆幸，可现在各种事端加加减减下来，那人越是平静，越是毫不计较，就越让克哉觉得心疼。

但是这些内心波动克哉当然藏得干净，总之共同度过周末的约定已经定下，两个人就终于开始干起了正事（此处当然是指工作）。

预定的内容虽然琐碎，真说起来也无非就是例行的确认并且决定下一阶段的营销方针：他们这么心有灵犀，情投意合，互相都可以把对方的句子补充完整——总之投入起来效率也奇高，很快就完成了。那时离下班时间差不了多远，御堂自然也不需要再回L&B，于是克哉对藤田交代了几句就给自己提前放了假。之后克哉提出一起去吃晚饭，被御堂以回去拿东西为由拒绝，克哉也不以为意，就约定好稍后在克哉的家里见面。

两个人还是一起去了车库。御堂也第一次看见了克哉的新车——“真扎眼啊。”那就是他打量了许久之后给出的评价。

克哉不由嗤笑，抚摸着车门旁边的四叶草标志：“阿尔法的车都很华丽，而且控制感也很棒，稍微碰一下反应就很大……‘敏感的惊人’。我大概就是喜欢这一款吧……”

充满暗示性的暧昧话语，配合那熟悉的，摩挲手指的方式，御堂一阵恶寒，决定还是不要搭茬，只径自向自己的车走去。

对着御堂的背影，克哉出言提醒：“那么，待会见了。”

“知道了。”御堂没有回头。

  


* * *

  


因为下班得比正常时间稍早，克哉的车顺利地开了出去，驶向闹市区久违的拉面馆。就算开了高级跑车也搬进了豪华公寓，他对于庶民食物也有着刻在骨子里的喜爱：反正他不觉得自己能做到像御堂那样喝红酒吃奶酪配菜叶就混过一餐。

基于同样的理由克哉也从没有和御堂一起去吃过这些路边摊一类的东西。

热气腾腾的拉面被他很快解决掉，想着在御堂来之前也要多少整理一下房间，克哉准备直接回去，却刚一出门就被一个和这种地方很合衬的人叫住了：“克哉？！”

这已经是今天第二个“没常识到在工作场合以名字相称”的人了。

“本多……”克哉回过头去，看着久违的高大男人，“你在这里啊……还真是，巧……”

话说着自己也没什么底气，毕竟这家馆子离菊地很近，以前和他一起来解决午饭也是常有的事。

本多似乎也是刚结了帐，笑容满面地迎了上来，向克哉伸出手——不过这次在克哉躲开之前，他自己停下了：“啊对了……车祸车祸，我现在都不敢碰你了。”

“就算没出车祸我也迟早会被你拍成脑震荡的。”克哉冷冷吐槽，“总之看见你还这么活泼我很欣慰，改天再聊吧。”

“诶等等啊！”克哉还没走出两步就被本多拉住了手臂，“好不容易碰上了，不一起去喝两杯？”

“不用…”本打算以自己一贯的作风直接拒绝，转念一想本多在自己昏迷和恢复期间也算帮了他不少忙，就放软了语气：“…改天吧，今天我不太方便。”

“那明天怎么样？明天是周末了吧！”

“这个嘛…”克哉神秘一笑，“抱歉，我的整个周末都被预定了。”

过于直白的语气已经不能算是暗示，迟钝如本多也在几秒里反应了过来：“什么啊克哉！居然找到女朋友了吗？！”

“算是吧。”想着御堂的事，克哉那笑容更深了。

“不可饶恕……事业爱情双丰收，还搬进了那么豪华的公寓…简直就是人生赢家吧。”本多一阵哀叹，抬头望天，“真羡慕啊。”

“烦心事也不少就是了。”克哉顿了顿，“不过你的话，确实还是该羡慕着吧。”

“你也太过分了吧！重色轻友的混蛋！”不知不觉间本多已经跟着克哉一并走到了他的车前面，“这下不又和那时候一样，怎么也约不出去了吗。”

克哉已经放在车门上的手顿住了：“……那时候？”

“啊，不就是那时候吗。每天都找各种借口，一下班就见不到人…诶，你这也不记得了吗？”

“大概也一起失忆了吧。”克哉思考着本多所说的时间点，一时间也没有头绪：“回头细聊吧，我也确实还有想问你的事。”

简单告别以后克哉就上了车，满心期待着即将到来的，和御堂一起的周末，完全没发现自己错过了多大的秘密。


	21. Chapter 21

“来，请用。”

“…谢谢。”

将装了两支高脚杯以及一盘乳酪的托盘放在茶几上，克哉从准备好的冰桶里抽出那瓶Petrus，以侍酒刀撬开木塞，为御堂斟了酒。

不知是因为空气里环绕着的暧昧气氛，还是莫可言说的紧张感，御堂没有说话，只是端坐在沙发上，看着宝石红的酒液流进晶莹剔透的玻璃杯里。

他说自己收拾了东西就会来，事实上克哉等了许久，心焦到开始犹豫要不要顺手点几个蜡烛。不过御堂上门以后克哉多少理解了他为什么需要那么长时间——那家伙不仅整理了一个小登机箱，甚至连澡都冲过了。

……还真是体贴。克哉在内心感慨，装满了自己的酒杯，紧挨着御堂坐下：“来干杯吧，就算是——庆祝工作顺利？”

本来只打算顺口编个彩头，说出口却正经得过头了。果然御堂斜睨他一眼，却也没有吐槽，只是轻笑了一声。

酒杯在空中撞击发出了清脆悦耳的声音。

御堂抿一口酒，身体放松下来，寻着克哉的热度靠近了过去。和这男人安静平和地共处一室到今天都还让他缺乏实感，然而对方显然不用有这种体会，伸手就搂住了自己的腰。

“真要说的话……这还是第一次一起过周末吧。”御堂看向那个近在咫尺的年轻男人，声音压得很轻。

“大概吧……”克哉回忆了一下：和御堂也交往了几个月，蹭对方住处的次数都无从计算，可是还真没有过一同休假的经验：“…这也没办法，之前太忙了吧。”

“说的也是。”御堂点头认同，口气平淡得听不出情绪来。

“所以说，一起住的话，每天都可以共同度过了。”

闻言，御堂并没有立刻回答，而是以探查的目光在克哉脸上转了几轮。

然后他又喝了一口杯中的酒：“我还以为你会是重视独处那种类型。”

“之前就说过了吧，在意那个的话，我连钥匙都不会交给你。”克哉苦笑。

他事实上没什么经验，自己也不清楚如果换个人的话，会不会有厌烦倦怠的时候——但现在，自己的喜好无论，御堂不在他眼前他就会开始胡思乱想。反正他对这个人的“需要”，自己已经是自暴自弃一般的接受了；事到如今，他倒也不会再担心御堂会随随便便就不告而别：可他现在的考虑是更加不切实际了。

就好像现在，明明御堂就在旁边坐着，克哉却觉得一层不祥的黑雾笼罩在他身上，随时随地都能从空中伸出手来，把他拉进淤泥里。

克哉打了个冷颤，酒在杯子里乱晃。

御堂皱了皱眉，看过来的眼神纠缠着疑惑和担忧。被那么注视给了克哉一种强烈的错位感，可他一转开脸，御堂的手就碰了过来。

冰凉的指尖从脸颊划过，押在自己的嘴唇上。克哉配合地张了嘴，吮吻御堂的指腹，但先出手的男人却反而害羞般红了脸：至少现在御堂的目光之中不再是那太过典型的属于年上者的关怀了，然而克哉还没来得及享受一会恋人迷恋的视线，御堂的手就挪到了他的鼻梁。

“别。”在他取下自己的眼镜之前，克哉躲开了。

御堂愣了一下，悻悻然收回了手：“抱歉。”

“……这种事不用道歉吧。”补偿心态驱使克哉还环在御堂腰上的手收紧了，人也凑过去在他的唇上落下轻吻：“我只是……不习惯。”

可那一瞬间的情迷意乱过去之后疑云又重在御堂心中升起。好像是要冷静地看清楚这个年轻男人一样，他略从对方的怀抱里脱出来，向后挪了挪：“你……没事吧？”

不出所料，克哉露出完美的笑容来：“我能有什么事？”

“状态不对。”正是这样才会让御堂觉得更奇怪，却也说不出是什么地方不对劲，只好将疑惑全抛出来：“……总感觉你变得粘人了，又不像……”

“你想多了。我只是想尽可能地享受和你在一起的时间而已。”

克哉否认得斩钉截铁，又顺势喝了一口酒。自己也清楚这种掩饰逃不过御堂的眼睛，然而少见的，那人却没有拆穿。放下酒杯，克哉转回御堂，却看着对方若有所思的样子，表情却更加凝重了。

克哉刚想发问，御堂却犹犹豫豫地开了口：“你那种说法…好像我们已经没有多少时间了一样。”

克哉睁大了眼，过了几秒才挤出一句话：“…我才不是那个意思。”

自知失言，御堂自嘲般轻笑了：“……我知道。”

御堂的眼睑垂下来，纤长的睫毛就在他眼下投下道道阴影。连日繁忙让他生出了黑眼圈，人也消瘦些许，可就算这样也无损他俊美风采——尤其是那双层层遮掩下的眼睛，只要注视着自己，就永远都熠熠生辉。

所以克哉把酒杯撂在一旁，伸手捧住御堂的脸迫使他向自己好好看过来：“御堂先生……你会，一直和我在一起的吧？”

克哉的问法带了一点慌不择路的气势，让御堂有了退缩的冲动。不过被桎梏着，他无处可逃，只得点了头：“…啊。我不会离开你的。”

就算是被逼入绝境一般的应允也还是让克哉开心了些许。松了手，他取过酒瓶为御堂添酒，两人顺势碰了杯，克哉半开玩笑地找补了一句：“所以，真的不想住过来吗？”

御堂隐晦地翻了个白眼：“你要是不这么缠人的话……我可以考虑一下。” 

“啊，请您好好考虑……”克哉故意压低了声音，用上了蛊惑人心的腔调：“反正钥匙已经给了你，我家随时向您敞开哟……”

克哉没有再给御堂讲话的机会，就重新搂过他的腰吻上去。有所预料的御堂勾住克哉的颈，一面变换角度一面也向克哉这里更多地靠近过来。会了意的克哉双手扶住他的腰，而御堂借机挺了身跨坐在克哉的腿上。

随着对方体势升高，克哉不由将头向后仰。御堂环在他颈上的手也向下滑，按住了他的肩膀，把他整个人钉在了沙发上，火热的舌头就由上至下地深入进来。难得处于低处又动弹不得，克哉感觉一阵异样的刺激——御堂本来就难得主动，这几天尤甚：所以现下不管是出于酒精还是他对自己单纯的担心，都让他想要像个标准的投机主义者一般，抓住机会，及时行乐——

  


——如果，御堂被什么人绑起来因为粗暴对待而流泪的画面不会窜到眼前来，那样做大概是会容易很多。

  


还好御堂闭着眼，看不到他的表情；还好他一双手抱着御堂的身体，做不出什么别的事——只要他抓得够紧，这个人总不可能消失。

他绝对不会容许那种事发生。

可他手臂所施加的力度几乎让御堂吃痛：那时呼吸本来就很容易被遗忘，而越发着重的怀抱更卷上来一股窒息感——那本来都是御堂可以忽略的小事，只是有一样他无法置之不理：

现在，和他紧密相拥着的，那个永远游刃有余的佐伯克哉，正一边热烈亲吻着自己，一边轻轻发着抖。

原本如同是要吞噬对方一样贪婪的吻，结束时却眷恋得难舍难分，连克哉都有些许气息不稳。然而若论隐藏弱点，恐怕没有谁能比可以把一整个人格塞进心里的他做的更好。

而御堂湿润得柔情缱绻的眼里也看不出一点平时的精明算计来。

克哉很满意，就算还有些许不放心，他也可以继续诱惑：“呐，剩下的，去卧室继续吗？”

御堂的脸又红了几分，略低了头，一言不发。

“事到如今请不要说您没有想法哟。”克哉嘴上说得悠然自在，手也抬起来慢条斯理地解起了御堂衬衫的纽扣：“特意洗了澡才过来，难不成准备都做了？”

“你……怎么这种事都知道……”御堂并没有阻止克哉的意思，就算是欲拒还迎也就只停留在口头里。

“味道。”克哉顺势埋进了刚刚敞开的领口里吸了一口气，“沐浴露……御堂先生用的是什么？……有种森林里的感觉呢……”

御堂的嘴角抽了抽，抬起手来在克哉的头发上揉了一把：“你是狗吗……”

克哉在他的锁骨上咬了一口作为回答。

“呜…那个，佐伯……”御堂轻扯克哉的发丝令他抬起头来，“我……”

什么时候对御堂孝典而言完成一个句子会变成困难的事。克哉也很惊讶，但就算停下了挑逗的动作，对方还是左躲右闪着目光，一脸纠结。

“怎么了？”他收起平日里的坏心眼，尽量把声音放得温柔。

“……”御堂搭在克哉双肩上的手握紧了，仿佛那给了他一点勇气一样，他抬了头：“你还记得吧，当时说过的……奖励。”

“那个——”

如果可以，克哉并不想让他再想起那天的事，之前就是如此，现在尤甚。然而他还没说出什么话来，御堂就打断了他：“不是你想的那样……之前的事已经过去了，但是我确实承诺过你…”

“……所以，你有什么想做的，现在说出来的话，满足你也可以。”

想到了什么，御堂躲开了视线，慌张地补充：“……如果不太过分的话。”

克哉看着怀里面红耳赤的人，目瞪口呆。

  


他不知道该做何反应，只感觉心里潮湿起来，既甜蜜又酸楚，好像要淹没他一般泛滥成灾。

“……您快把我宠坏了。”沉默良久，他攀住御堂的肩胛，轻声说道。

难得见到乖巧的克哉，御堂顿了一顿，感觉找回了些许场面来。扬了头，他故意露出傲慢的笑容：“毕竟我作为年长者，偶尔也该给你一点甜头吧。”

“你果然还是在把我当成小鬼啊。”克哉嘟囔起来。

“你难道——不是吗？”御堂笑的更高兴了一点，这次是真的用上了哄小孩的语气。

克哉做作的叹了口气，却也没有反驳：那让御堂十分诧异，不过克哉却沉着地向下滑了手，一只手臂搂紧了御堂的腰，另一只则抚过他的臀部架住了他的腿。

就在御堂以为他要开始做些什么的时候，克哉突然对他灿烂一笑——那带了一点恶作剧意味的坏笑让他心跳意外的加速，而就在那时克哉也收紧了怀抱，带着十足的力度把他擎在了手臂之中，然后就这么抱着他站了起来。

“——！喂！你——”就这么失去了重心让御堂不禁叫出声来，挂在克哉身上的姿势也让他倍觉羞耻，可惶恐着两人一起摔倒的结果，他想挣扎也不知从何下手——当然抱着他的克哉完全不用理会这些内在挣扎，所以他只是一脸愉快地将御堂托得更高了一点，然后就大步向着床进发了。

虽然只有几步路，但细究起来御堂比自己还高，就算是克哉也维持不了优雅抱着他的姿势，最后还是免不了两个人一起摔到床上：不过克哉反而觉得精神更振奋了，或许是运动了出了汗的关系，也可能是因为对之后所怀抱的期待，总之他觉得全身都发烫，而身下瞪着他的那个男人大概也一样，因为他从脸颊开始到敞开的领口露出的皮肤全都发红——好像只是为了单纯地确认他热到了什么程度，克哉一面顺着领口继续解他的衣服，嘴上还不依不饶地嘲讽：“御堂先生——作为年长者被一个小鬼抱到床上，感觉怎么样啊？”

闻言御堂反倒是老实了，一双眼睛眯起来斜睨着克哉：“幼稚。”

克哉从喉咙里发出不怀好意的笑声：“不幼稚的话您也不会给我奖励了吧？”

“哼……”御堂打开克哉乱摸的手，自己动手把衬衫解开了：“说吧，想怎么样？”

这男人平时不坦率的样子让克哉总想招惹，可他要真大方起来克哉又不知道要怎么办好——就像现在，他除了盯着御堂吞口水什么也不会了。他能感觉到自己浑身血液在向哪里涌动，可大脑缺氧之前，他又觉得还有什么事没做。

所以他安静地想了两秒。

“……答应我一件事吧，御堂先生。”

御堂面色未变，沉静地望着他，似是催促他继续说。

“我也知道我比您要年轻许多，或许在你看来真算是小鬼也说不定……但是……”克哉顿了顿，撑在御堂肩膀上方的手抬起来，手指慢慢梳理进他鬓角：“……我对我自己的能力也有自信，多少也有些您不会用的手段，总是可以帮到你——”

“——所以，如果您遇到什么事情的话，请一定要告诉我。”

他还是忍不住要看向横在御堂手腕上的那道伤痕。

那是御堂至今也不愿为他展露的过去。

他依旧不敢想象这个男人到底承受过什么，然而只有一点很明白，在他们重逢之前的一年多里，御堂都是独自一人、孤身前行：就好像他在那张侦探社发来的照片里看到的那样，走在寒冬里，带着比风霜还要凛冽阴郁的脸。

可是这男人本该是那么耀眼的人。 

为了守护他的光芒，即使要自己逆光而行踏入黑暗，克哉也在所不惜。

仿佛就是为了应和自己心中翻涌的思绪，御堂的眼睛就这么望着他发亮。恍惚间他觉得这大概是重逢以来他第一次全然看懂这男人的眼神，因为现在御堂放大的瞳孔之中除了自己什么也没有。

“你……”御堂轻轻吸气，半是伤感半是温柔地冲他笑了：“……你的能力，我可是比谁都清楚。”

那尾音里带了一丝苦涩的叹息，然而克哉来不及细想，思考能力就被御堂贴上来的嘴唇堵在了脑后。

本来也没有什么需要再考虑的事了——克哉那时是那么觉得的。过去如何已经不急于一时；获得了保证他也会对御堂的未来负责——所以，眼下没有什么需要担心的。他眼前摆着的，只有将要和御堂共度的两天。那人的体温气息都被揽在自己怀里，哪里也跑不掉。自己今夜理所当然要和他缠绵，温存到明早睁开眼看见的也还会是他。

克哉那时是这么觉得的。

然而他的意识很快就迷失在了鲜活的欲望里。

而他再睁开眼的时候，看见的也并不是御堂孝典。

  



End file.
